A Phoenix Meets a Crystal
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Kluke just moved into Talta Village from Jibral because of her parents recent death, and now she lives with best friend Bouquet, but when she meets the boy next door, Nene strikes.Sequel IS NOW RETURNING
1. Monday: April 1

Ok here is the first chapter. This took forever to type!!! I actually re-read it!! So I hope you enjoy!!! The begining is choppy, so, please keep tuning in. I'll love reviews!

Full Summary: Kluke just moved into Talta Village from Jibral because of her parents recent death. She moved to Talta so she could live with her best friend Bouquet and so she could attend a school. But things go crazy after starting school! Preppies, gangters, punks, goths, emos, jocks, and terrible kids want to mess with her head! But when she meets a blued haired boy, she just feels her heart skip a beat. One problem: He's a semi-jock, a punk, and a gangster of the school. And what's up with this Jiro kid? Does her have a crush on her? And Shu always being watched by Sahlia and Bouquet? What's up with that? How will Kluke survive? No one knows.

**Monday: 4/1**

**Kluke's Pov**

I looked out the train window and smiled at the sight before me. I saw Talta Village, my destination, about a mile away. I gasped when I heard a bell go off around the train. I looked around and saw people ducking under seats and away from any windows.

_'What's going on?!' _I asked myself while looking around for a conductor or something of the sort. I stood up, but then felt myself be pushed back down, I closed my eyes and felt my back connect to the wooden floor. I opened my eyes and saw an elderly lady and she gave me a stern look.

"What's going on?" I asked her. She blinked a couple times and she sighed.

"Monsters are attacking child. Please stay down." she replied and I sighed. I gently pushed her off me and stood up straight.

"No need to worry," I started while starting to stand up. I dusted off my black dress and tightened up my yellow belt, and fixed my magenta colored bow. I tightened up my tan messanger bag and then I looked down at her and our gaze met, other passengers looked at me strangly. I finished off my sentence, "I'm a magic user!" I yelled and dashed for a door that was at the end of the hallway. I kicked it open and looked around. I stepped out and looked at the flooring, I saw a screw keeping the two train carts together. I smirked and attempted to make my way to the other cart full of passengers. I felt the wind pressure push me back against the door and winced at the pain. I reached my hand out and managed to grab onto to door and I used that to pull me to it. I slide the door opened and saw passengers hiding her also. "Everyone! Run to the other cart! Hurry!" I yelled. People exchanged gazes and shrugged. I saw many children to the door and run into the other cart, the adults followed closely behind. I smiled lightly and ran back outside. I closed the doors and held against a door for support so I wouldn't get blown away from the wind. I bent down and took out a screw driver out of my bag and loosend the screw and pulled it out. I smiled and threw it away to the ground. I kicked the other cart and watched it disappear into the distance. I was thankful that the train was so small, but now wasn't the time to even think about that. I scanned the area and then saw what my challenge was, 5 Poo Snakes and a giant Poo Snake were swimming through the sand towards the train cart and I. I gasped at the speed of those creatures, but then turned my head slightly to see that Talta Village was half a mile away.

_'I can't allow these monsters to get to the town.'_ I thought. I glanced at the town and the monsters again. I felt a worried look get plastured on my face, but I took a deep breath and then jumped into the sand. I heard many people yell behind me, most likely they were worrying about me, but I needed them to get to the town safely. I sighed and lifted myself out of the sand and brushed myself off. I started to summonded my shadow and saw myself start to grow a light blew. I lifted my hands to my chest and then threw they straight out to my sides. I felt my shadow be summoned and looked up to face her. I nodded and smiled.

"Feather Protect!" I yelled and placed my hands in front of me. I started to glow and soon a sheild was placed infront of me, and the train that was just entering the town. I kept this up for a couple minutes, and then I saw the monsters suddenly just run under the sand and retreat. "Huh?" I mumbled, but I shook my head and placed it behind me. I started to head towards the Village and sighed. "This will be one hell of a long walk." I whispered and started running.

It took me about half an hour to get to the village, but I finally made it. I smiled and saw some kids thank me for saving them, then I saw the Elderly Woman who was trying to protect me also make her way towards me. I bowed to her in respect, but she lifted my head to face her.

"My dear child, please be careful here. The Land Shark will arrive here one day, just like back in Jibral. My dear child, I wish you well. Please be careful dear." She said. She started to turn around and walk away, but she turned her head towards me again. "Child, I believe that your road will be a tough one...but your strong, just like your mother." She said and then she dissapeared with the blowing sand. I blinked, but then I was tackled to the sandy floor.

"KLUKE-CHAN!! I heard what happened are you ok? Stop trying to be a hero!" I heard a girl with a high-pitched voice yell. I sighed and turned to face my best friend, Bouquet.

"Hi Bouquet." I said and started to stand up from the ground. I smiled at her. "How are you."

"I'm ok, I guess. Shu and I aren't getting anywere with that quiet Sahlia girl around. How about you Kluke-chan?" Bouquet asked. I sighed and looked towards the ground. Bouquet gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry Kluke! I didn't mean it to bring of memories of your gone folks! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed frailing her arms around. I looked at her outfit and smiled, trying to make her happy.

"So your working at the cafe? I love that place, I went there with my mom and dad! It brings back good memories. Thank you." I said giving her a cutesy smile. Bouquet's eyes shined and placed her bent arms over her chest and just under her chin.

"Really Kluke-chan? Good, then you can go there whenever you want. Hey! We need to get your bags!" She yelled and started dragging me along to the train luggage pick up. I spotted my tool box and first aid kit. I then spotted my other 2 duffle bags. I took my tool box and the heavier duffle bag so Bouquet could carry the light bags and not whine the whole way to her house, that I used to own but my family and I sold it when my father found a better job in Jibral's Castle Town. I sighed on the way back, knowing that Jiro and Shu would want to possibly glomp me, and now that Sahlia's in town mayber I can learn how to cook her cookies that she always made for Shu awhile back in Devour Village. I smiled and walked up the hill to my new home, and it turns out Bouquet said that she turned her bedroom around so she could place my bed in there too. I couldn't wait to walk into my old home, great memories rested there in that old place. I finished walking up to the hill and I smiled at who was waiting for me, Shu, Jiro, Marumaro, Noi, Sahlia, and Zola. I smiled and dropped my tool box and bag onto the ground. I ran over there hugged Shu and Jiro, I felt Marumaro hug my my left leg while Noi hugged the right one. Zola stood there and nodded, while Sahlia hugged me from behind. A moment later the reunion hug was over. Jiro sighed and crossed his arms.

"Guys, I think was should leave Kluke alone now, she's had a rough ride over here." Jiro said. Many people whined, but also agreed and said some goodbye's to me. I smiled and picked up my luggage and walked up the steps to my old home. Bouquet unlocked the door and we walked in. We went upstairs and started to place things away.

About an hour later everything was placed away and I saw there was a huge window that was added onto the left side of the room, my side.

"What happened here?" I asked my room mate. Bouquet sighed and walked over to the window.

"I wanted to get a better view, but then a kid built his house there, so now I lost the best view on the village." She replied, but she quickly recovered from her sad attitude and ran over to her closet, and then she pulled out a plaid red dress with green lines as the plaid color. The undershirt was longsleeve and white and there were white spandex shorts to go with it. I sighed and looked at the fabric. "This is our school's uniform Kluke. I don't like it, so I bet you won't like it either. But I hope it's ok for you, Zola sighed you up and everything, so you can go to school tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'll go to bed now for it. Good night."

"G'Night."

**End of Monday: 4/1**

**Ok? Good? Bad? Crappy? Strange? I don't know, I hope it was ok.**


	2. Tuesday: April 2

Here it is! Thanks for the review Yamadori!

**Tuesday: 4/2**

**Kluke's Pov**

I woke up at about 5:45 in the morning. I sighed at the sleeping figure in the other bed and I decieded to let her sleep and try not to disturb her. I pulled a curtain across the room, it was something we placed here so if one wants to read they can have the light on, or it we got into a fight or want to change this hides up. I finished pulling the cherry red curtain across the room and quickly changed into my school's uniform, the boring green plaided red dress with a long sleeve white shirt and spandex white shorts. I finished changing and placed my black dress into the hamper. I walked over to the mirror, that was long so I could view myself completely, and checked out how I looked. I smiled at my complection and went across to room to get next my bed. I pulled my white boots with yellow hangover out from under my bed and placed them on my feet. I was happy that I still kept these, just in case my brown shoes broke, and I was happy that I had something that went with the outfit better. I sighed and looked over at a clock on the wall, 6:15. I sighed again and took out a piece of note paper from my messenger bag. I took a pen out from my bed's side table and started writing.

_'Dear Bouquet,_

_I started my way to the school and I might check the town out a little on the way too._

_Sorry if it feels like I ditched you, but I want to check out the town._

_From, Kluke.'_

I smiled and placed the note on Bouquet's side table, I folded it in have and wrote _'To Bouquet'_ on the side. I pulled the cherry curtain back to it's original place and placed my tan messenger back on my left shoulder. I made my way downstairs quietly and took an apple from the basket on the table. I took a deep breath and opened the front door.

The second I walked out the front door, the house next to Bouquet and mine's opened up revealing a kid that was about 13 years old, same age as me, walk out of his house. He had baby blue hair then was spiked to the side and his eyes were a crystal blue. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I looked away. The last thing that I noticed was that he had a school uniform on and it had the words _'Talta'_ stitched onto the side of the black top. I felt a gaze on me and I looked over to the boy again. He was staring at me and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"So, the idiotic Bouquet moved? Finally" He stated, still looking at me. I glared at him.

"No." I shot back. "I moved in with her."

"Lesbian." He said looking at me, smirking. What was up with his attitude?

"Am not! Jeez, don't jump to conclusions." I replied, still glaring at him, but now I had my arms crossed over my chest.

"Don't deny it girly. I won't tell anyone that you must be Bisexual." He countered. My eyes widened and I felt tears come to my eyes. His words didn't hurt me, it was that he just wouldn't stop making fun of me about something I'm not. I quickly turned around and just dashed away, tears streaming down my face as I did so, I turned and hid next to Shu's house.

I heard Bouquet walk out of the house and she quickly glared at the blue haired boy.

"You idiot Andropov! Don't you know her parents are dead?!" She yelled and quickly ran over to Shu's house. Then the words hit me like sticks and stones.

**Parents**

**are**

**dead**

I felt myself life my hands to my head and they started to shake, I lost control again. I couldn't deal with this anymore, I felt two arms wrap around me and I snapped out of my drama. I turned my head and saw Bouquet hug and whisper 'it's all right, your friend is here' to me. I kept crying and then I heard Andropov walk by, I felt him look at me and then I heard him walk away.

About five minutes later I was ok and standing with my friends. My eyes weren't puffy and my face wasn't tear stained to my other friends don't need to know about my little dilemma this morning. I was thankful that Bouquet got me a hankerchief so I would be able to wipe away my tears. I smiled and laughed as we made out way to school, and soon trouble struck again

"New girl?"

"She's pretty"

"Yeah, pretty gay."

I heard many girls snicker at me and I felt alone again, but I felt Jiro grab my hand and started holding it tight. The girls gasped.

"She's friends with Jiro!"

"Jiro? The cute and smart kid?"

"Yeah that's the one!"

"Look! She's even friends with Bouquet, Shu, and Zola! How?!"

I saw one girl, who was also wearing are school uniform stand up. I noticed she was really skinny, a little to skinny, and that she was big chested. She had golden blond hair that reached down to mide back and her eyes were also gold. She walked up to me and glared at me. I glared back.

"Well girly, let's see how long you survive. My brother Schneider will probably make you run home to your mom and dad." She hissed. I felt the venom on her voice and winced, I felt like I was going to cry, but then I just grew angry. I saw Bouquet trying to find out if she should step in or not, so I did it for her.

"I'll survive, and as for running home to my mom and dad....they did in a Land Shark attack in Jibral. So I'm sorry your dream won't come true." I snapped back. I saw her stumble back, I guess she's never been talked back too beforer. She had her eyes wide and her girly friends ran over to her.

"Sandra? Are you ok?" They asked her over and over. She nodded and her friends sighed in relief. I felt Jiro release my hand and then pat me on the shoulder.

"You alright Kluke?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, thank you Jiro." I replied and we started to make our way to the wooden school building.

It was about noon when Lunch started and I was happy that Bouquet remembered to bring me a Bento box with some of my favorite foods. It had some grilled steak, white rice, and some mixed veggies. I was really thankful that she remembered, and I was really happy that she gave me the light pink one while she kept the blue, she must of been doing it by favorite colors.I looked around the long wooden table and smiled at all my friends sitting there, Shu, Noi, Jiro, Sahlia, Bouquet, Marumaro, and Zola. I grinned and started to eat my food at the lunch table. I was really happy, even though earlier today I met the jerk Andropov, and that Sandra. I sighed and placed my chopsticks down onto my bento. Bouquet looked at me strangly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me while looking at me. I shook my head.

"Mmm." I said while shaking my head. "No, Bouquet, I'm fine...just thinking."

"Oh! Kluke! I have to tell you something!" Bouquet exclaimed and she stood up from her chair. I gave her a questionable look, but she just smiled. "We have a field trip in a couple days. So be ready by Thursday ok. Here's the slip, Zola already signed you up. And room mates are chosen randomly and it could be mixed genders in the same tent." Bouquet whispered and in the end she looked over at Shu and smiled. "I hope I'm lucky." She mumbled, but then looked over to Sahlia and saw her staring at Shu with lust in her eyes. I sweetdropped as I watched Bouquet start a glaring contest with Sahlia. I looked at the worksheet that Bouquet gave me and I started to read.

_'Dear Kluke, _

_You have been signed up to participate in the field trip to Alumaru Village, the Village of Gorgos. You must bring these items below in order to have fun in all participation:_

_Pillow_

_Blanket_

_Flashlight_

_Batteries_

_Tent_

_Swimsuit_

_Change of Clothes_

_Compass_

_Map of Town_

_Spending money_

_Snacks_

_or any medical medicine needs._

_You can bring music players or a form of entertaining technoligy. These are the list of dissaproved items._

_Knifes_

_Guns_

_Lighters_

_Robots_

_Cell Phones_

_Ipods_

_Please don't bring these items. You can bring small televisons if you have the need too but no expanisive items. You can only bring one duffle bag and only one small bag, like a purse or messenger bag._

_We hope you enjoy this field trip. On Tuesday April 2nd you will find out who your tent mate is._

_Thank you.'_

I sighed and started to pick up my bento and place it back into my messenger bag. I waved goodbye to Noi, Marumaro and Zola who were going to a different class since they were in different classes. As Bouquet and I started to walk by ourselves to English class we ran into a group of strange boys. I saw them just staring at us with an evil look in their eyes. I put up a brave front when I saw Andropov in the group. I stood my ground with Bouquet.

"Hello, I heard you were rude to my sister Sandra. Hello, I'm her twin brother Schneider. It's not a pleasure to met you." He hissed. I winced and then I regained my brave front. Then Bouquet spoke up.

"Be quiet Gaylord." Bouquet whispered so only us four could hear it. I saw Schneider take a step back from Bouquet's bravery. And I saw Andropov raise an eyebrow. "Don't pick on my friend just because she's not a guy or gay like you." She finished and then she made her way into the classroom. I sighed and watched Sandra's twin brother walk in, and soon Sandra followed in. Andropov just started at me.

"I.....I'm sorry for calling you Lesbian and Bi this morning....I didn't know about....well...you know." Andropov started and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Andropov." I whispered and walked into the classroom smiling, a blush stained onto my cheeks.

**Andropov's Pov.**

I went through the whole day just staring at Kluke, in lunch, when she was crying about her mom and dad, and yet I couldn't feel sad for her anymore. She was smiling all day and I was really happy for that. But then after I told her I was sorry, she smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. Why is that? I can't like the new girl, Logi and Schneider would kill me. Besides, she's really strange. She cries over everything but she always smiles at everything too.

When we were sitting down in English class I sat in the corner with Sandra and Schneider and soon later Logi, the boss of our gang, joined too. We all sat and talked about causing trouble in this class because we all hated this stupied teacher, Mrs. Blossom-Heart. We thought about silly stringing her room, and we thought about and then decieded to paint her house in the silly string.

"This is going to be great!" Sandra squeeled and threw her arms into the air and she could barely stay in her seat. Then our teacher walked in and held up a yellow slip of paper and all the children cheered. I sighed and looked over at Logi and Schneider.

"I hope were not stuck with your sister." I whispered so only us three could hear. They all nodded and we all looked at the teacher.

"I haves thes lists fors thes fields trips." She said. She had a strange accent of adding an 'S' after every word accept for 'I' and 'A'. "I shalls writes thes names ofs thes groups ons thes boards."

_Jiro-Schneider_

_Kluke-Andropov_

_Sakura-Sandra_

_Roy-Riza_

_Shu-Logi_

_Edward-Winry_

_Alphonse-May_

_Ash-Misty_

_Bouquet-Sahlia_

I blinked a couple times when I saw that I was paired up with the new girl. I couldn't believe it and I saw Logi's face when he was paired up with Shu. Schneider was glaring as Jiro and he started to make his desk break. I saw Sandra start smiling and her and Sakura jumped up and down smiling and laughing. And then, I saw Kluke. She had a blank expression on her face and she just started at the green board that was in the front of the room. I smiled and I leaned back in my chair.

This will be funny.

**Kluke's Pov**

I couldn't believe this. I was paired up with Andropov. The kid who called me names and then said sorry. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks and I finally broke my gaze at the spring green board. I sighed and then looked over at Bouquet who was about to kill Sahlia for staring at Shu in a loving way again. Jiro was glaring at Schneider and Shu was about to cry for being stuck with the biggest jerk in the world. The bell rang and that signaled the end of the school day. I grabbed my messenger bag and started making my way to the door.

_'This first day was a nightmare. Well at least I don't have to do any new introducing since I lived here about 3 months ago, but Andropov must of moved there after I left.... But now I'm in the same group as Andropov....and I think he might be an ok tent mate. He is kind and he doesn't want to hurt my feelings...so I guess that's ok. I'll talk to him sometime so we can talk about preparations. I really think he's a great gu- What the hell?!' _I thought. I just walked out of the house and I saw Logi and his gang silly stringing the English teachers car.

"What the hell? What are you guys doing to the car." I asked. I felt sad for my teacher, they were destroying her car. I took a step forward and stood behind Andropov. "Andropov" I said he turned around I threw my hand across his face, slapping him. "You stupied little ingrate! Don't destroy some else's property you idiot!" I yelled and I ran off.

For the rest of the day I just stared out the window.


	3. Wendesday: April 3

Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter!!!! This is not a crossover, I just needed those names to fill in the class. WOOT! About 6,00 words long chapter! Longest chapter I even written!

**Wednesday: 4/3**

**Kluke's Pov.**

I awoke early in the morning again and changed into my school attire, the same long plaid dress with white spandex and a longsleeve white t-shirt. I brushed my hair into it's usual pony-tail and today I gave it a yellow bow instead of the usual pink. I made my way downstairs and grabbed an apple and made my way out the door just like yesterday. The second I walked out the door a brown paper bag was thrown at me. I looked at over at Andropov's house and saw him there. I looked down at the bag and saw 'Kluke' written on it. I walked down the steps to Bouquet's house and I walked over to blue haired boy.

"Is this for me?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded. " I opened the bag to see a homemade lunch and dessert. My eyes slightly widened and I looked up at Andropov smiling. "Thanks so much Andropov...but...why's this for me?" I asked he looked at me with a tint of pink on his cheeks, but then he looked away.

"I...I made it because I got you mad yesterday with the whole car thing. And I didn't want you to stay mad at me like that. You looked really sad." He said, still looking away. I gave him a look. He sighed. "I saw you looking out the window at your house yesterday, a gloomy look was on your face so....I wanted to make you happy." He whispered. I smiled and looked away.

"Oh...Wait!? You were spying on me?!" I yelled while pointing at him. He looked away, and then started to walk past me. I sighed and followed him to the school yard.

Along the way I saw multiple people that I didn't even now. This place changed so much since the last time I was ever here. I sighed and I then saw Andropov run off. I looked towards him and saw that he was running towards his gang. I sighed and looked at the school's entry. I started to walk towards it when I felt two squishy things press onto my back. I sighed, already knowing who it was.

"Bouquet, I know that's you." I whispered. I heard a girl sigh and Bouquet walked up to me.

"How did you know?" She asked me. I gave her a look.

"Who wouldn't know?" I asked her. She sighed again and looked out into the distance. I followed her gaze and saw Shu and Jiro walking towards us. I smiled and waved at them. "Hey! Guys! Over here!" I yelled, swinging my arms in the air. They spotted me and started speeding over. Soon Sahlia was here too, now eyeing Shu and Bouquet fuming. I sweetdropped at this new thing everyone was doing. Bouquet always got mad at Sahlia for eyeing Shu, Shu would talk to Jiro, Jiro would talk back, then Noi and Marumaro would be racing down the hill with Zola walking behind them. I sighed as I looked at the hill and saw the two midgets run down the hill. My prediction was correct, there was just on this I didn't count on. Andropov and Logi walked over, with a rope in hand, and tripped them with the rope. I was fuming! I can't believe that they did that, even though Andropov was so sincre this morning he still acted like that to my friends! That's it! I'm done with him! I don't care if I have to deal with him for a couple days on that field trip. From this moment on I am blocking him from my mind.

**But who ever thought that would be so hard?**

It was English class and our teacher had an announcement for us. Mrs. Blossom-Heart wanted us to pair together in order to get preperations prepared. I sighed as I looked over at Andropov, who was making his way over to me.

"Um...is this seat taken?" He asked me, I placed my elbow on my desk and placed my head into my hand. I looked at him and glared.

"Yes." I said. He laughed.

"Very funny Kluke." He said taking a seat next to me. I sighed. "What's the matter?" He asked me. I glared at him again, I swear if looks could kill...

"You and that stupied Logi kid tripped my friends?! How do you think that makes me feel?" I exclaimed. His eyes widened at my anger and I just realized I was looking down at him, so at some point I must of stood up. I looked around and saw many, or more like the whole class, staring at me. I flushed and bowed down in respect. "S-sorry...." I stuttered and took my seat again. Bouquet glared at all the kids who were still looking, and that caused many of them to stop staring. I smiled at Bouquet and she gave a thumbs up, then she went back to work with her rival in love Sahlia. I sighed and looked over at Shu who was cowering in fear of Logi's glare. I felt bad for him, but then just ignored him and looked over at Jiro and Schneider and they were doing a thumb war in order to declare something? I shook my head and looked over at Andropov. "Let's just get this over with." I whispered as he picked of items to bring.

_Pillow_

_Blanket_

_Flashlight_

_Batteries_

_Tent_

_Swimsuit_

_Change of Clothes_

_Compass_

_Map of Town_

_Spending money_

_Snacks_

_or any medical medicine needs._

_You can bring music players or a form of entertaining technoligy....._

I grabbed the items from Andropov and I placed it on my desk. I picked up my tan messenger bag and pulled out two pieces of paper. I wrote 'Andropov' on one piece and I wrote 'Kluke' on the other. I looked over at the list and smiled.

"Ok we each need to bring a pillow and blanket," I started while I wrote the items on each piece of paper forming a list. I scanned the list again and wrote batteries and flashlight on mine and then looked at the word Tent. I looked up from the list and over at Andropov "Do you own a tent?" I asked him. He nodded and I sighed. "You do know you have to participate in this." I told him while writing tent. I wrote swimsuit in each list and then wrote change of clothes on each list also. I looked at Compass, Map of town, snacks, medical needs and money. I looked at Andropov and he stared at the lists.

"Do we bring the school uniform swimsuit?" He asked. I nodded. He looked at at the list and took his list and my pencil from my desk. I gasped.

"Hey!" I snapped. He ignored me and started writing Spending money, snacks, and map of town on his list. I gasped.

"Y-you know I can bring something else too." He shook his head.

"No. I want to pay you back for getting you mad just now." He said, handing over my pencil. When I was retreving it I felt our hands touch and we both gasped and dropped the pencil. I heard the pencil tap against the floor and we both looked away, I felt my face heat up. I looked back at him for a few minutes, but then the teacher dismissed us. I sighed and got my list.

"See you tomorrow Andropov." I said and made my way out of the class, but then I felt someone grab my shoulder. "Very funny Bouquet" I said and turned around to face someone who wasn't Bouquet. "You're not Bouquet." I whispered. I looked into the face of Andropov and I realized our faces were just inches apart. I gasped and took a step back and took a firm hold on my bag. "Um...what did you want to talk about?" I asked him. He smiled and looked at me. I blushed and was about to look away, but he pushed my head back to face him.

"Want me to meet you outside you house after school? You can change and pick up some money so we can get some....some supplies together." I nodded and he smiled. "See you later Kluke." He whispered as he walked by my. I turned around and saw him meet up with his friends. I smiled as I made my way to lunch.

When I got to lunch I saw my friends were already eating and I was about five or ten minutes late. I sighed as I took my seat next to Shu and Sahlia. Bouquet smiled at me for seperating the two. I opened the bag Andropov gave me and I looked at the lunch box that was inside the brown paper bag and opened it. My eyes widened as I saw 12 sushi cucumber and tuna pieces. I looked at the side salad that had a 1000 island dressing on it and I smiled.

_'Thanks Andropov.'_ I thought as I started to eat my lunch. Jiro stared at me.

"Were did you get that lunch?" He asked me. I felt my eyes widened in shock and I looked down at my lunch.

"A friend gave it to me." I replied as I ate the Tuna Roll. He kept staring at me and Bouquet grew concerned.

"What's wrong Jiro?" She asked. He shook his head.

"It's none of your concern." He said. I looked at him and stopped eating.

"We're all friends here Jiro. I'm sure that you can tell us whatever your hiding." I said as I ate a piece of salad. He glared at me.

"It's only my concern Kluke, but the one thing I want to know what friend of yours made that lunch for you? I know it wasn't one of us here." He said. My eyes went as wide as they can go and Bouquet leaned over Sahlia and whispered into my to my ear, she used her hand to cover up her mouth so Jiro couldn't see what she was saying.

"It was Andropov was wasn't it?" She whispered. I turned my gaze at her and she winked. "Well Jiro, that's were you were wrong. I baked it for her. I figured she disevered a good lunch since she just came here. And I didn't have time to make it yesterday! So naaahhhhhhh!" She told him, after she finished she stuck out her tounge and pulled down on the piece of skin under her eyes to get him mad. I sighed as I finished my lunch, but when we left, and Jiro was no where to be seen, I smiled and skipped to my next class. I swear I felt someone watching me during lunch....

When school was finally over I walked out of the entry door to see Jiro there. I felt worry build up inside me and I took a deep breath and started walking past him, but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"What?" I kindly asked him.

"Want to hang out after you get home?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I already have plans." I told him. He turned his hands into fists.

"With who?" He asked me. I started to grow annoyed with all these questions he was asking me and I walked past him, ignoring his last question. He followed me.

"Stop following me like a lost dog!" I snapped and started to run, but he picked up the pace also. I tried to run faster, but I couldn't. I was at my speed limit. When I got to Bouquet's house, with Jiro close behind, I decided to skip it and run straight to Andropov's. Jiro grabbed my wrist right when I ran past Bouquet and I's house, and he grabbed it with such force I fell backwards and onto my bottom. "Ow!" I exclaimed. I saw Jiro hold out his hand to me, but I slapped it away. "What's up with you?!" I yelled as I stood up by myself. "It's only me second day back and you make me want to live on the streets of Jibral! Jiro...Jiro you're such a....you're such a jerk Jiro!" I yelled and ran back to Bouquet's house. I slammed the door and locked it as fast as I could manage. I ran upstairs and jumped onto my bed. "Jiro what is wrong with you?!" I yelled while crying into my pillow. I saw Bouquet walk over to me and sit next to me on my bed.

"What happened?" She asked me. I sat up and pulled her into a hug.

"Jiro isn't acting like himself. He chased me home and pulled me onto the ground. He's being a worry wart and being all up in my business! Tell him to leave me alone Bouquet." I told her, releasing her from my grasp. She sighed and got off my bed.

"I'll go talk to him after I change," She started while pulling the curtain across the room. "You're going somewhere right? I'll make sure I keep him at his house. OH! And tell me if you see Sahlia with Shu or something. Anything that has to do with her!" Bouquet exclaimed as she finsihed pulling the curtain across. I walked over to the window and looked over at the house next to us. I saw a figure in the window and held up one finger, after that I closed the curtain. I changed into my pink dress and re-did my hair. I placed the yellow bow back in it to hold up the single pony-tail. I placed magenta sweatbands on my wrists and I took out matching socks and wore them on my feet. I took a long, thick strand of yellow cloth and placed it on my waist. I tied a knot in the back and now my outfit was complete. I took out a pair of my white shoes and shoved my feet into them. I walked over to the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I saw the curtain being forcefully pulled back and Bouquet walked out in her blue waitress outfit. She handed a piece of paper over to me and pointed at a pink outfit. She smiled at me. "You have to by this for me while I'm out ok?" She asked me. I smiled at her.

"Of course!....You have to give me money for it though." I told her. She sweatdropped, but then took out her pink purse and handed me a 50 gold.

"Here. Taken care of." She said. I took the money and walked over to my messenger bag. I took out my wallet and placed her money inside it. I smiled at her.

"Ok, I'll make sure we stop by a clothes store...ok?" I told her. She started jumping up and down and she started to squeal.

"Thanks so much!" She yelled and she ran down the stairs. I smiled and then giggled. I was never so happy to see her bubbly personality. I walked over to my window and opened the curtain. I saw Andropov, wearing a Nene supporter uniform*, make his way over to my house and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Andropov....." I whispered. I shook my head and grabbed my wallent and placed it inside my messenger bag. I placed my bag on my shoulder and over my chest. I smiled and ran down the stairs. I saw Bouquet walking out the door and she held the door open for me.

"He's here Kluke....your date." She said. I jumped up and ran over to her.

"I-it's not a d-date Bouquet." I stuttered. I smacked my face. I couldn't believe I just stuttered. Bouquet snickered.

"Whatever you say." She said handing me the house key. I sighed. "Here. You'll be back before me I bet. I'm gonna go visit Jiro...then Shu~!" She exclaimed as she ran down the steps and over to Jiro's mansion that was still on top of the mountain, just like when I lived her. I closed and locked the front door and when I turned around I came face to face with Andropov....again....

"A-Andropov...." I muttered. He smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded. He laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked him, I mentally slapped myself for stuttering again.

"Your face is all red." He told me. I sighed and looked away.

"Is not." I told me. He shook his head.

"Is too." He said, when I didn't replay he grabbed my right hand and pulled me down the steps. He pulled out the list I gave him earlier. "We need a tent, snacks, compass, and map of the town were going too...which is.....um......" He mummbled a little bit after reading the list off. I sighed.

"We're going to Alumaru Village, the town with the Gorgos." I told him. He sighed, letting go of my hand.

"Oh yeah, that place. Isn't all...nature?"

"Yeah, and there's nice people there too, like Guru-guru and his girlfriend. There's a nice bell tower, and the town is just beautiful. I heard were going to a part out side the town though. I hope we can go there." I said, he stopped and looked at me.

"Isn't that were we'll spend our money?" He asked me. I also stopped, just a couple feet infront of him.

"I think so...but....it's near-oh! Never mind...." I whispered, I heard him walk next to me.

"Near were?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't really want to talk about it...." I told him. He slightly gasped.

"It's near Jibral isn't it?" He whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah..." I muttered. He grabbed my hand and gave it a light sqeeze.

"It's ok....don't cry. But don't you think it's strange that we only new each other for a day, and we're already friends?"

"Yeah....it's weird....but you know....it kind of makes me happy, ya know? I don't know why....it just does..." I trailed off. I sighed and looked at Andropov. "Shall we get moving? We're right in front of Shu's house....and I think he might tell Jiro if he sees us here together." I said. Andropov nodded and soon he broke off into a run, still holding my hand. I felt my feet get lifted off the ground as we moved down the hill.

When we arrived at the market, that was just next to the inn, we went our seperete ways in the store. I ran into Sahlia and we walked around the store together looking for the same supplies, snacks and a simple compass. She smiled at me when she saw a little picture frame that had a blue ribbion at the top. She picked it up and tucked it under her arm.

"I think it's cute, and I think it will look nice with my best friends picture in it." She said. I gave her a questionable look.

"Who's your best friend? Shu?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"He's something else to me....I think you're my best friend Kluke. You always nice, thinking about others, and other awesome stuff like that. I think Jiro is jealous of you and Andropov though." She whispered. I sqeaked. "Oh....are you and Andropov are not together? Then why did he make you that lunch?" she asked me. I brought my hands up to my face and looked into my hands that started to shake. She smiled. "Sorry Kluke.....but I heard what Bouquet said, she was leaning over me, and I saw you two walk in together. But you can trust me ok. I'll keep your secret if you can keep one of mine.."She looked back and forth and leaned into my ear. "I really like Shu, but don't tell Bouquet ok? She's my rival. And I know she wants to know everything about me ok? I'll keep you hanging out with Andropov a secret ok? Just to let you know, if you haven't figured it out already...for some reason, even before you got here, Jiro hates Andropov. Be careful with Jiro, if he even thinks your hanging out with him then he will get really angry. I would ask Andropov why they hate eachother ok?" I nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I promise to keep everything a secret for you....ok?" I told her. I felt her nod on my shoulder and I released her from my grasp. "So....let's go look for a compass and some yummy snacks, ok?" I aske her. She nodded and started to jump up and down.

"Yay! I really want a red compass, and we can get you a blue one." She said while grabbing hold of my hand, and dashing over to the candy isle. I sighed as I wondered how Andropov was doing with finding the map and a decent tent.

When we got to the candy isle Sahlia started to pick up every kind of cookies she could find, from Oreos to Chocolate Chip cookies. She smiled at her results with 7 different cookie flavors. I sweatdropped. I looked at the candy and picked up a twix pack and a lollipop case that had 9 suckers in it. I smiled and I saw Sahlia staring at me.

"W-what?" I asked her. She smiled.

"It just looks like your really focusing on something.....or someone." Sahlia told me.

"Yeah, I am...I don't know if Andropov would like these....." I said. Sahlia smiled.

"I think he will. But I once saw him eating these at lunch. I would get these too." She said, grabbing a cherry twizzlers pack. I looked at them and saw that they were peelable and they were a 3 by 3 width. I looekd at Sahlia.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why would I lie to you? What would I have to gain?" She asked me. I thought about it and then nodded.

"Yeah, your right. Besides, if you were lying I can tell Bouquet everything." I said smirking. Sahlia gasped.

"You wouldn't!?" She exclaimed.

"Just kidding, we promised remember?" I told her. She exhailed.

"Thank you Kluke. Well, I better be off. I'll get you a compass for you ok? Go hang out with your boyfriend." Sahlia said, and she took off. I felt my cheeks grow warm and I threw my arms into the air.

"He is not my boyfriend Sahlia!" I yelled. I heard her laughed down the isles and I sighed. "I'm going to get you back, but not the extreme like Bouquet." I whispered. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Andropov.

"Hey, will you help me pick out a tent? I can't pick one." He told me. I nodded and he turned around and guided me to the isle with all the tents. I smiled when we got there and I instantly picked out a camoflage tent that was able to fit four people in it. Andropov smiled. "I figured you would pick that one." He said, he caught a glimpse of what I was holding and picked the Twizzlers out of my hand. "Hey, these are my favorite." He said. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, my friend told me." I said. He smiled and looked at me.

"So you asked someone what I liked?" He asked. I felt my cheeks heat up againa and I nodded.

"W-well...yeah....I just didn't want you to be stuck with something you hate." I told him, but he didn't reply, he just smiled. He took the box with the tent in it off the shelf and we headed towards check out. I was going to pay, but he was faster at pulling out the money. I smiled at him, but then I realized something when we walked outside. "Can we go to the clothes store? You can drop that off at your house so you don't have to carry it everywhere." He nodded and started to walk off.

"See you in a bit." He yelled in the distance. I walked into the clothes store, that was on the other side of the inn, and I walked inside, instantly finding the outfit Bouquet requested. I picked up the sleeveless light pink top that had a turtle neck and a yellow and blue symbol just over the chest. I picked up the matching skirt. That was the only thing in the picture, but then I saw maroon spandex shorts and knee-length socks I picked up the maroon gloves that were fingerless, a long piece of dark pink cloth for a belt, and brown ankle boots. I decided to pay for the extra parts and then I spotted a cute outfit for me. I saw a light blue, longsleeve, bare shoulder loose belly shirt that had a line of dark blue at the end of the sleeves top and bottom. I smiled and instanly picked it up. I saw a matching mini skirt and a perriwinkle short sleeve t-shirt and dark blue spandex shorts that matched the t-shirt ends. I smiled at the outfit and then saw gray knee boots and then hair ties, so I decided to get those as well. I walked away from the girls section and as I walked passed the check out to go to the boys section I saw a shopping basket. I picked that up and placed all the clothes in there. I walked over to the boys section and saw an outfit that matched mine. It was a dark blue longsleeve, loose collar shirt with light blue on the ends, and there were matching shorts that went with it. I smiled and picked it up. I smiled and hoped Andropov would like it. Then I walked deeper in the mens section and saw an outfit for Shu. A green bandana, a yellow shirt with a red line down the side, and brown shorts.

"Perfect." I said. Placing that outfit also into the basket.

"What's perfect?" A voice asked behind me. I jumped and I turned quickly. I happily sighed when I saw it was only Andropov.

"You scared me Andropov, oh do you like this outfit?" I asked him, holding up the top and pants that I got for him, he nodded. "Good. It matches mine, so I thought it would be a good outfit for the field trip, and for after school." I said placing the outfit back into the basket. I walked over to the bags and saw a red backpack with orange lines were ever a zipper was. I grinned. "It's so cute. I was looking for a new bag." I said as I took the little backpag off the shelf and into the basket. Andropov sighed.

"I don't know how girls like this short of thing...." He said while walking away to look at a pair of baggy jeans. "It's just clothes."

"I know, but Bouquet really wanted this outfit and I didn't want to let her down, besides she is paying for it. I just saw this outfit and thought it was really cute, and then I saw this outfit for you and I just wanted to jump up and down in joy, I thought it was perfect for you. Then Shu always were's that same baggy shirt so I figured that he needed a new outfit. Then I thought about how to add to each outfit, maroon goes with that pink outfit and that dark blue goes with mine. The lime green bandana for Shu's outfit was a good way to balance the colors and I just figured it was good....Oh! But I'm just trailing off now..."I said while scratching the back of my head. I saw my friend turn and grin at me.

"So do you want to be a clothes designer?" I slightly smiled at his question.

"Some days I do, but others I don't. I kinda wanted to follow in my parents footsteps and become a doctor since there isn't a lot of them here." I replied. Andropov nodded, but I heard his stomache growl. "You want to come over for dinner?"

"Like a date?"

"Well....not a date date, but a friends date?"

"....ok." He said, with a little gloom in his voice. I muttered a 'sorry' but I don't think he heard it that well. We walked over to the check out counter and I ended up spending 118 gold. I sighed as I looked into my almost empty wallet. Andropov laughed as I dragged myself out of the store with my two bags that said 'Have a nice day-from trendy teens' "So....what's for dinner?"

"Um...maybe a seasoned chicken with carrots on the side?" I told him while walking across the bridge that would allow us to safely get to the other side, rather then walking down then up hill. I looked at the exit to the town and saw a new, bright red gate was put up. "That was never there before." I said with a tint of confusion in my voice.

"They put it up so the monsters won't get in." He said while giving me a light push, telling me to keep moving. I started walking again, and while doing that I looked up at the sky, seeing the wonderful sunset that was placed there.

"It's beautiful......" I whispered. He nodded.

"Yeah, it is....."Andropov whispered. I smiled and kept walking.

**Andropov's Pov.**

I looked at Kluke, who had just said the sky was beautiful. I looked at her figure and saw her eyes glimering in the light that covered the sky. I smiled.

_'I can't believe I'm falling for this girl...I've only known her for a day and I already fell in love with her, but I think I'll wait before I say I love her. I think I just like her as a friend. When did the world love get in the picture?' _I thought as we got off the bridge. We started to walk uphill when we saw her room mate walk out of Shu's house.

"Ahhhhhh! Perfect timing! Did you get my outfit?! I really want that outfit!!! Did you get it?!" That annoying girl started yelling. Kluke nodded and held the shopping bag away from the girl.

"Yes, yes. And I got some other pieces to go with it." Kluke said withe some happiness in her voice. I smiled at her and I felt like I was complete with her around, but it was too early to tell if I really fell in love with this girl. I felt her grab my hand and she dragged me to her and Bouquet's house. I ran up the steps and stopped next to Kluke, who was currently unlocking the door. She opened the door and placed the bag on the table, Bouquet quickly ran to it.

"AHHHHHH! You really got it! Oh Kluke I love you! You even got maroon pieces to go with it. And this is such a cute shade of pink for a belt! And these hair ties. I call the pink and blue! Oh is this for Shu?" She asked holding up Shu's new outfit. I saw Kluke nod, then Bouquet sqeauled again. "I'll be right back! I'm going to give it to him! Can I say it's from me? I'll pay you back?" I saw Kluke nod again. "Thanks so much Kluke!" She yelled as she dashed out the front door, almost breaking it off the hinges in the process.

"Is it like this everyday?" I asked Kluke. She nodded.

"For the past days I was here, it wasn't like this....but every morning is the same, I wake up early, change into my uniform, then leave. And the second I leave you walk out the door....it's pretty nice. But when I get home, for the past two days it was different so.....I can't really say yet." Kluke said as she placed a chicken in the oven with multiple seasonings on it. I smiled as that smell filled the air.

"It smells good."

"Thanks, Bouquet taught me how to cook the chicken, but I taught her how to season foods evenly." She replied. I smiled at her and saw her place carrots in boiling water. "This will make the carrots more juicy, and then I will add some sweet flavoring to them, the meal will be done in a half in hour." Kluke said, walking away from the stove. She walked over to the table, were I was currently sitting, and pulled my outfit out of the bag. She placed it on the table and then gave grabbed an empty bag and placed my clothes inside them. "Here, now when you go home, you can have something to carry your clothes in." She said with a smile. The second I grabbed my bag Bouquet ran through the door like a mad man.

"Kluke! Hide....Jiro is coming over!" She yelled at Kluke, but right after she said hide, she pointed to me. I saw Kluke nod and she quickly grabbed my wrist and bag, then ran into the other room. She moved some boxes and I saw there was a back door.

"You can exit through here ok? Sorry about this, I just don't want you to deal with Jiro...he's been very mad to today, so I don't want to make it worse." She whispered opening the door for me. "Bye....see you tomorrow Andropov" She muttered while I walked out the door. I nodded and I soon was outside. I made my way to my house, but not in a hurry.

**Kluke's Pov.**

I watched Andropov walk back to his house from the window and the second Andropov was halfway there, Jiro was welcomed in by Bouquet. I sighed and looked away from the window. Jiro walked over to me and bowed down.

"Sorry for hurting you earlier, I didn't mean it. I just don't want you hanging out with the wrong people, like that gang that hangs out with Logi," He started. I gasped. Was Andropov really a bad kid? Is he feared by other people? Jiro sighed. "I....I don't think that you should hang out with Logi, Sandra, Andropov, or that Schneider kid. Ok? You have to promise, even for tomorrow. Try your best to ignore him." Jiro said standing up from his bow.

"Ok....Ok, I promise." I told him. He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Be safe."

"Sure."

"I'll be on my way then." He said and then slightly bowed. He then turned around and walked out the front door.

"Wait a second!!!" I yelled. Bouquet jumped. "I forgot I was still mad at Andropov for tripping Noi and Marumaro! That's it! I am ignoring him tomorrow!" I yelled and walked upstairs. I heard Bouquet sigh. Then I heard some footsteps, so she must of walked over to finished the dinner that I planned to skip.

_'How could I be so stupied? There's no such thing as love at first sight....Andropov is just using me or something....I should just forget about everything that we did together today...'_ I thought as I closed the window curtain and fell onto my bed to sleep.

**Wednesday: 4/3**

Ok...was it ok? I couldn't proof read it really. I think it was ok. Tell me what you think please. Sorry for the late Update.


	4. Thursday: April 4

Ok, I am so happy I get to type this now!!! Oh I am so excited!!!! Oh, I love this pairing! I'm out of the Avatar hook, b/c I wrote that one-shot. So here I go again. -squeals- AHHHHHHHHH I LOVE THIS PAIRING!!!!!

I might have Swine Flu, just waiting for my Blood Results to come in. Nya, I feel so sick.

But now on day three of being sick, I feel better. Blood results tomorrow.

Day 4 of being sick and I feel so much better. Hard to believe it's day four. Blood Results say: No swine Flu, just ear infection and cold. YAY! *Coughs* Now my Cousin has his annoying popular super girly girl friends over. Oh joy for a tomboy like me.

_**Yamadori**__-_ Sorry for making it all a little unclear. Andropov does have a tent, but he wanted to get a tent to make their 'date' longer. And I don't know how to describe Andropov's outfit from season 1, so I called it Nene supporter suit. I think you'll love this chapter~ Everything starts to come together~.

OK, OK HERE IT IS!

**Thursday: 4/4**

**Kluke's Pov.**

I heard an alarm go off at about 5:00 o'clock, dawn. I scratching the back of my head because I had just awoke with a pounding headache and it was really bothering me. I sighed and looked at the cherry red curtain that was pulled across the room. I smiled and tapped on the bright cloth.

"Hey Bouquet, You up?" I asked while taping on the curtain. I jumped when I saw a silhouette of a young girl with her hair down to mid-back, and a nightgown down to her knees standing in front of the curtain. I heard another noise come from the other side of the room.

"Yes, I'm up I guess." I heard Bouquet whimper. I sighed and turned on the light on my side of the room. "So, Kluke, what are you going to wear today? I think I'll wear that new outfit you got me." Bouquet said with a tone of happiness in her voice. I yawned and picked up the outfit that I bought yesterday that would match with Andropov's. I slightly smiled, but then frowned.

"Ummm, Bouquet, how long are we going to be gone for?" I asked taking off my clothes from the previous day. I heard Bouquet place a finger on her check.

"For about…three days and two nights. So I would make sure you have everything before you leave." She said as I pulled my final top over my head. I nodded, even though she couldn't hear me, and I pulled up my dark blue shorts, and then my skirt. I wrapped my yellow belt around my waist and placed my white boots on my feet. I pulled my hair down and then something hit me.

"AHHHH!" I yelled. I saw Bouquet, who was dressed and in her new outfit, run from her side of the room to mine. She walked up to me and gave me a worried look.

"What happened?" She asked me with concern in her voice. I sighed.

"I didn't pack yet and I told Jiro I would avoid Andropov, but I can't since he is my tent partner." I whispered with a light pink covering me cheeks. Bouquet started to laughed.

"Don't worry about Jiro, just have fun. And as for your lunch and breakfast, I packed them for you. Just quickly pack your clothes….and fix your hair." She supposed as she walked over to my dresser and threw a cerulean duffle bag at me. I yelped when it hit me when I caught it. "You're off this morning Kluke. Don't worry…I think you're just worried about sharing a tent with Andropov." She mumbled as she walked down the stairs and disappeared behind the corner. I jumped up and gasped.

"I-I….I'm not nervous….am I? I mean….he's such a jerk to my friends, but then really nice to me. I don't understand. And! He's a guy, how am I going to share a tent with him?!" I shrieked shaking my arms, causing the duffle bag to be thrown to the corner of the room, in the air. I exhaled noisily and sat onto my bed, my hair, that was currently down, sticking out in every which way. I sighed and sat up. I looked at the Duffle bag and walked over to it. I picked it up and saw my name bedazzled into it with pink rim stones. I smiled at the craftsmanship and positioned it open on my bed. I smirked and placed my black and pink dress in the bag, along with underclothes, bug spray, a tooth brush, a miniature pillow, pocket knife, a sleeping bag, and a couple items that I was assigned to bring, and then I zipped up the bag and hauled the bag onto my shoulder and made my way downward to the main floor.

When I arrived there I placed my duffle bag onto the wooden table and glanced over at Bouquet. I groaned.

"It's too early." I wined while sitting down into a chair. I heard Bouquet heave a sigh.

"I know, it's already 5:30, and what did I say about fixing your hair." She said, launching a blue hair tie at me. I caught it with my right hand and tied it in my hair to form my typical hair style. I smiled at my reflection in the plate that was on the simple table. "You look nice today Kluke. And I look awesome nowadays thanks to you. And even though it's your forth day here, you act like your home."

"I am home, even though I haven't been here in Talta for awhile, this is I was born and grew up half my life. But anyhow, when do we have to be at the school by?" I asked while picking up an apple from the basket on the table. Bouquet sighed.

"We should go no-"But she was cute off when there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" She asked as she made her way to the door. She opened it to reveal Sahlia and Andropov. "Oh. Hi Sahlia, I can't wait for this field trip to get started." Bouquet exclaimed cheerfully with a forced smiled, Sahlia did the same. I saw Andropov make his way past the two fuming girls and towards me, I turned my head away from him.

"What's the matter?" He questioned me while he sat down at the table. I gasped when he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Is it what Jiro said?" He asked me while shaking my shoulder to get my attention, thinking he didn't have it.

"Yes, and how you're such a jerk to my friends." I said turning to him. I blushed when his hand was still on my shoulder and his face was about a foot away from mine. We both looked away. "W-well you're a j-jerk to my friends a-and well... you are only nice to me, which I'm happy about, but your mean to my friends. And Jiro doesn't trust you so I don't know if I should trust you." I finished looking away. I sighed and looked down. I heard Andropov groan.

"So it's Jiro huh? I knew he was no good. I think he's just jealous or something. I just don't think he likes me because of that. So, are you ready? I'll carry your bag out."

"Yeah I'm ready." I answered getting up from my spot. I left the forgotten apple there and walked out the door. Will I even remember about it later?

When we arrived at the school it was about twenty minutes before 6:00 o'clock. I smiled when I didn't see Jiro there yet, and that made me comfortable because then I could easily talk to Andropov without regrets of hurting Jiro's feelings. I walked up the train and placed my bag with everyone else's in the pile, my friends did the same. I sighed and looked over at Andropov.

"Did you pack some snacks? I woke up too late." I told him. He sighed and was about to answer, but Bouquet cut him off.

"Kluke, here's your lunch." Bouquet said as she gave me my lunch in a brown paper bag. Andropov groaned. "Oh! Did interrupt something?" She asked giving me a look. I blushed, and placed my arms extended in front of me and started to frail my hands back and forth.

"N-no you ha-have the wrong idea Bouquet." I yelled, causing some people to turn their gaze to me. Andropov sighed when he saw Logi walking in with Shu, but Bouquet squealed in delight.

"SHU, SHU OVER HERE!!!!" Bouquet yelled swinging her arms back and forth above her head in the air. I sweetdropped and extended an arm to her.

"Bouquet….I'd be a little quieter. It's early and people are going to get-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Hey! Andropov, Kluke. You guys match!" She exclaimed when she saw we were wearing identical outfits.

"…angry." I finished. But Bouquet didn't hear me since she kept talking about how 'cute' we looked. Andropov walked over to me, because I was about 5 feet away, so now he's a mere 2 feet way, and sighed.

"Does she ever stop talking?" He asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I blushed and then realized why he did that. I saw Jiro just entering the school yard with this mother. I shook off Andropov's hand and gave him a quick answer.

"She does. But did you pack snacks?" I asked quickly while I eyed Jiro. I changed my glance over to Andropov quickly and I saw him nod. I smiled and I saw Jiro and his mom now in front of me.

"Oh, Kluke!!!" I heard his mother yell while running towards me. "Are you ok? I heard what happened when you were entering the town. Are you alright? Is Phoenix alright?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Yes I'm alright. I'm just happy I was able to help those people on the train….besides. You knew I would be ok. My parents were doctors after all!" I exclaimed. I saw Jiro's mother smile and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy your ok." She told me. I turned my head towards her ear.

"Please don't exclaim about Phoenix out loud. People might not know about it like my friends and I. We need to be careful since the last time I was here we learned we were the warriors of light." I whispered. I felt Jiro's mom nod and I smiled. "Thank you." I felt his mother release me and she gave everyone a bow before she started on her way out of the building. I sighed and looked over to Andropov, who was talking to Logi, who was holding Shu captive while he talked to Bouquet. Bouquet was a cherry red the whole time talking to Shu, who was in the new outfit I bought him. I sighed and saw Jiro walk over to me and he slightly bend down to whisper in my ear.

"I just got information this morning. I heard someone is trying to take over to world, and he has followers in this school. I told the other warriors, but don't tell anyone else. I think I know who the followers are though." He told me, I gasped at the news.

"How is that possible? Wait, who are the followers?" I asked. He sighed.

"Be very careful around Andropov and his friends. Have you ever noticed a strange symbol on anything they wear when their not in school?"

"No sorry. But I'll keep my eyes open." I told him. He nodded and he gave me back my personal space. I sighed in relief.

'_This is hard to believe. I wonder if those monsters that attacked that train I was on had anything to do with it? Or what's that man trying to take over to worlds name? This is getting weird. I can't focus on anything with this on my mind now…wait! He said Andropov and his friends, so…ok I need to think back to the list of groups.…_

_**Jiro**__-__Schneider_

_**Kluke**__-__Andropov_

_Sakura-__Sandra_

_**Shu**__-__Logi_

_**Bouquet**__-__**Sahlia**_

_Strange, only four of us have those who might follow the crazy man….but why not Bouquet? They might not suspect her or Sahlia….so their safe for now. So Schneider might taking information from Jiro, which will be hard…but what about Shu?! I need to stop them from…… ok…… why do Sandra, Andropov, Logi, and Schneider have those weird colored half-glasses. And…who's that purple man on the screen?! That symbol behind him! I've seen that before! That's the same symbol that was on the Land Shark that killed my mom and dad!!! So, Andropov is the follower! Or also known as spy! Oh, this is not good. I need to tell Jiro.' _I thought as I leaned on the train that would bring us to our destination of Alumaru Village.

"Hey Jiro," I started. I saw Jiro looked at me and I motioned him over. He walked up to me and gave me a look.

"Did you get any information?" He asked while standing in front of me so no one could see us talking or read our lips.

"Yeah I did. Did you see Andropov and his friends pull out those weird glasses? And did you see the purple man who appeared on them? He had the same symbol behind him, and that symbol was on the Land shark that killed my mom and dad. I think you're right. They are the spies. I can't believe I trusted them." I finished while looking away. Jiro sighed.

"But I've got a plan to warn this country. Zola usually skips school and brings Noi and Marumaro with her to Jibral Castle to get information from King Jibral since she used to be a missionary there. While we go to Alumaru Village we need to sneak out at night and go to the castle too. Then we can get a game plan for everyone and stop that purple man." Jiro whispered. I nodded and I gave him concerned look.

"What about Sahlia? Can we bring her too?" I asked. Jiro sighed.

"It'll be easier to bring her with us I think. She does have a shadow too. And that will be helpful since she has a cat as her shadow. And that will be helpful for something." He said. I placed a hand on my chest and exhaled noisily.

"Good. So it's Zola, Noi, Marumaro, Bouquet, Shu, Sahlia, you, and I right?" I asked while counting everyone up to make sure it was up to eight people. Jiro nodded.

"Yeah that is right, let's continue this conversation later Kluke. We need to get on the train now." Jiro mumbled as he turned to get on the train, but I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Wait. What is something happens on the train again? What if we're attacked?" I asked him while holding onto his shoulder.

"You, Bouquet, and Sahlia jump out and protect it while Shu and I ask questions like we know nothing about it. But keep your eyes open for anything ok? I paired you three together for a reason; you all need better team work. And since Bouquet isn't the strongest and Sahlia got her shadow not to long ago, we need you, who knows how to fight, to protect them." He said as he turned and walked onto the awaiting train. I smiled and walked up the five steps onto the wooden train. I sighed when I realized they were four seaters, meaning two seats next to each other and two seats across from them, and then it continues.

I saw Bouquet and Sahlia sitting across from each other and Jiro was next to Sahlia. I took the seat next to Bouquet and across the isle was Shu next to Logi and across from them were Andropov and Schneider. Andropov gave me a slight wave and I smiled.

"Hi Andropov, what's up?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I wanted to know if you and Schneider wanted to switch seats. I thought we could sit next to each other on the way there." He said looking at me, then at Schneider, and then me again. I shook my head.

"No, it's ok. I think I want to talk to the girls today…and Jiro." I said, but Andropov gave me a look that practically said he didn't believe me.

"But wouldn't it be easier to sit as groups?" He asked, and he was starting to tick me off. I shook my head again.

"No Andropov. I like this view better anyway. How about we sit next to each other on the way back? I think that would be better, because then we can talk about the trip. I would love that Andropov. Please can I sit here? Pretty please~?" I asked in a sweet girly tone. I saw Andropov's face light up in red and he nodded.

"Sure."

"Thank you Andropov." I said with a smirk. He nodded and looked out his window. I loved how I could easily mess with people's minds since I'm a girl.

I saw Jiro nod in approval and I smiled. I then remembered what he said earlier. _'And since Bouquet isn't the strongest and Sahlia got her shadow not to long ago, we need you, who knows how to fight, to protect them' _And that memory gave me a flash back.

_Kluke's Flashback: Jibral's Shadows._

_It was about 5 years ago, so I was eight when this happened._

_My friends and I went on a field trip to Jibral Castle, and at this time, we didn't meet Sahlia, Bouquet or Noi yet, they came to Talta about a year later, and then three years later I moved to Jibral, then back. But that's a different story._

_We went on this field trip and out of a crowd on a tour of the Castle Zola picked Jiro, Shu, and I to meet King Jibral. When we met him he threatened us, but that summoned our shadows and we soon learned that is why he threatened us. He trained us and gave us hope that one day us, and some other people were destined to save the world. _

"_No! I don't wanna die!" I yelled was a sword was swung back and forth at me. I was wearing a pretty pink dress with my yellow belt and while boots. I was currently getting my dress cut up from King Jibral and I was so scared my shadow was turning into some pink blob._

"_This is the final blow!" King Jibral yelled as he aimed his sword to my heart, then I started to glow yellow and blue, then a pink Phoenix rose from my feet. It wrapped its wings around me and I was protected from the sword's blow. I gasped._

"_Thank you Phoenix. I love you~" I yelled as I turned to give it a hug. My friends, Jiro with a half bull, half human Minator, and Shu with a Blue Dragon. I gasped as Jiro and Minator just stood there calmly and Blue Dragon and Shu were picking a fight. I looked over at that Missionary Zola and I felt my heart almost stop. She was giving us all a glare as she scanned the room._

"_Sir, I think I should return home with these children. Since they have a shadow they might have the destiny of having to save the world. I can visit once during the school year and all of us can visit during the summer so we can prepare them for future battles." She said with her arms folded. The king nodded._

"_Good idea Zola. Alright everyone, sorry for the attacks I threw at you. I told Zola to get you three since you all have magic shadows. That is why Zola got you all here because one day you are all destined to save the world one day. And that day will someday come. And soon more warriors will appear and I hope I can trust you all to train them so they can aid you in the fight of resistance that will come one day. Can I trust any of you?"_

"_Yes sir!" Shu exclaimed while Jiro nodded. I thought about it but then bowed down in respect._

"_When do we start?" I asked while standing up straight. King Jibral smiled and he pointed his sword at us, and Zola summoned a bat shadow._

"_Right now, so come at me with all you got. And look out for Zola." He yelled as he ran towards us._

_Every summer we came back for training, missions, and life and death battles with Zola. We trained hard, but didn't make too much progress since we would forget what we learned last summer, and then we would have to learn it over. I sighed at this but we kept trying. And soon Noi, Bouquet, and Sahlia came in to train too. But it took very long for them, since the older you are, the harder it is to summon your shadow for the first time. So that's why the others aren't as good as Zola, Jiro, Shu and I. It's sad a little. But when we first met it was fun. Like when we all met. _

_Bouquet:_

"_Shu! Wanna get married"_

"_No! Run guys!"_

"_Shu come back! I love you!"_

"_Shu that wasn't nice!"_

"_Shut up Kluke"_

"_What did you say?! GET OVER HERE SHU! I'LL TEACH YOU NEVER TO SAY THAT TO ME!"_

_Sahlia:_

"_Hi, my name's Sahlia. Yours?"_

"_Die in a hole."_

"_You first….um…what's your name?"_

"_Bouquet."_

"_DIE!"_

"_You die! You love Shu! He's mine!"_

"_No mine!"_

"_Mine"_

"_Mine"_

"_Mine"_

"_Mine"_

"_Mine"_

"_Mine"_

"_Mine"_

"_Mine"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Kluke"_

_Marumaro:_

"_Your hot."_

"_Everyone run"!_

"_He grabbed my chest!"_

"_He lifted up my dress!"_

"_He felt my butt!"_

"""_**get him"""**_

_Noi:_

"_What up Marumaro?"_

"_Noi! My friend! How are ya maro?"_

"_Who's he?"_

"_Noi, Noi! I gotta present for you maro! Watch Kluke's skirt!"_

"_AHHH!"_

"_See, Maro?"_

"_BREASTS! GET HER BREASTS!"_

"_RUN BOUQUET!_

_Those were fun times. And even though some of us didn't get along at first it was fun. I love those memories so mu-'_

_Kluke's Flashback: Jibral's Shadows. END_

There were multiple bangs on the sides of the train. I gasped as I looked out the window to see the same Poo Snakes that attacked me earlier this week. I got up and quickly opened the window, and that caused one of the teachers screamed, , our math teacher.

"Ms. Kluke! Close that window now! Opening it endangers everyone!" He yelled to me. I shook my head.

"Heck no!" I started. I turned my gaze to the two girls who were now beside me. "Sahlia, Bouquet! Ready?!" I asked the two girls.

"As always, Kluke!" Bouquet exclaimed with a salute.

"Let's go! I summon you Cat!" Sahlia yelled as she glowed green, and a cat shadow appeared behind her. Everyone gasped. "Let's go!"

"Of course!!" Her shadow yelled as Sahlia jumped out the window. Bouquet smiled.

"Hippopatas! Har-lu-lu-lu!" Bouquet screamed as she started to shine a pink color and her Hippo shadow appeared behind her. "Ready Hippo-chan?"

"As always Bouquet, but are we going to fight?!" He asked as they jumped out the window.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Bouquet yelled as she fell onto the squashy sand. The train started to slow down and I grew worried.

"With those two already fighting….I need to know why the train is slowing down." I said as I looked out the window, I looked to the left to see Bouquet and Sahlia running next to the train and Poo Snakes on their trail. "Shit." I whispered.

"Kluke? What… what's going on?!" Jiro yelled, now putting up his fake act. I sighed.

"Shut up Jiro. As a warrior of light I have a job to do!" I yelled causing multiple gasps to go throughout the train. Andropov jumped up.

"What?!" Andropov yelled as I placed on leg onto the window sill. I sighed.

"Sorry Andropov, but I don't support followers of HIM, the one who killed my mom and dad!' I yelled as I started to shine with a flame on my chest. I felt my hands go to my chest and then shoot out to my sides as my Phoenix shadow started to occupy the train. "Some one who supports a killer….someone who supports a killer is no friend on mine!" I yelled as I made my jump off the train. I ran behind my two girl friends and threw my hands out in front of me. "Feather Protect!" I yelled as an azure radiance formed around me. The monsters ran into it and they blew up to form some dust that now flew behind me. "Alright guys! The giant Poo snake must be in front of the train and slowing it down! We need to stop him!" I bellowed. My friends bobbed their heads and started to run to the front of the train that was about to come to a complete stop.

"Kluke, there he is! He's on the 1st cart!" I heard Sahlia shout. I nodded and made a dash for the front of the four carts long train. I made an immediate stop and bent my knees and threw my hands to the ground.

"Groundus!" I yelled, causing the ground to rise up and hit the creature, then the ground fell back to normal. I balanced myself on one left and bent my arms, pulled them back and then threw them forward. "Flarus!" I yelled causing scorching fire to escape the Phoenix's mouth and towards the Giant Poo Snake. "Bulls eye!" I yelled as the Giant Poo Snake blew up in flames, and it was still touching the train. "Bouquet! Turn into a shield. And Sahlia start kicking up sand onto the Poo Snake with your shadow! We have only moments before the train catches fire!" I hollered. Bouquet nodded while Sahlia started hitting the Poo Snake with sand to blind it. I squealed in delight when I saw my plan working. "Go Bouquet! Your turn!" I yelled pointing to Bouquet who was at my right. I looked over at the train and saw everyone watching Warriors of Light in action, I sweetdropped when I saw Andropov watching with slight envy and is that lust? I shook my head and looked at Bouquet. "Go Bouquet!" I yelled when I saw her gaze fall on Shu, who was also watching.

"R-right! Har-lu-lu-lu!" Bouquet screamed while she and hippo-chan turned into a giant shield. I smiled.

'Alright Bouquet! Ok, now…why are you so small?" I asked her, looking down at a human sized shield.

"B-because this is how big I can get." She whispered. I felt like I was about to punch the shit out of her.

"TRY HARDER BOUQUET! GET SERIOUS!" I yelled while throwing a tantrum, I heard some giggles from the train. "WHAT?!" I snapped. Jiro sighed and opened the window and started to lift up his knee to get out. "No." I said, a shadow covering my eyes. "Don't. I've got this." I said, but then I heard two screams and I turned my stare over to my friends, who were flown across the sand. "BOUQUET! SAHLIA!" I yelled, stretching an arm out to them. I looked over at the Poo Snake who has lost the flarus affect that was surrounding him. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I picked up Bouquet, who was closest to me, and carried her over to Jiro. "Take care of her Shu." I told Jiro, he nodded and handed Bouquet, who was also covered in scraps, over to Shu. I ran back for Sahlia and handed her to Jiro. "You take care of her Jiro."

"Got it" He said as he picked up the lifeless Sahlia. I sighed when I looked over at the Poo snake. He had summoned more of his minions and I felt myself sweetdrop … again. I took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Ok. I got this." I whispered looking over at the about….nine Poo Snake minions and then the Giant Poo Snake, so ten of those monsters. "Alright! Bring it on!" I yelled while provoking the monsters to attack me.

"Kluke! What are you doing?!" Jiro bellowed while looking at the approaching monsters. I sighed and looked at him with a slight grin on my face.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright Jiro." I whispered. I saw him bob his head up and down, and then I knew it was ok for me to fight alone. I took a deep breath and jumped then swung a hand into the air. "Windus!" I screamed, causing five of ten monsters to turn into dust from the strong blast of air. I felt myself beam with excitement. "This feels so great! I haven't had a great like this ever since training!" I screeched while jumping up and down. I took a deep breath and blasted another windus towards the other Poo Snakes, causing 4 to go down and turn into a glowing particle of dust. I felt myself panic.

'_Ok Kluke, this big guy took down your friends. Now it's turn to go down, for good this time…I hope. But were are all these monsters coming from?! Oh no, I'm panicking! This isn't good!_' I thought while feeling a piece of sweat go down the side of my face. I saw a rock fling past my face.

"No Kluke you idiot! Stop messing with lord Nene's plans for world domination!" I turned my head to see Sandra now out of the train and finding any hard object to throw at me.

"S-Sandra stop it! You're going to endanger everyone! Especially me!" I screamed while running and dodging the rocks that were flying at 15 miles per hour, or even more then that. I sighed decided my protection spell would be the best thing to do in order to protect me. "Feather Protect!" I quickly said, and a sphere of light surrounded me. "Perfect Phoenix! Keep it up!" I yelled looking up to my shadow. I looked at Sandra, who was still throwing rocks, and I looked at her with a flaming glare. "Sandra. You're wasting your energy. I order you to stop."

"Why?" She questioned me with venom on her voice.

"Because I am…." I started. I felt flames ignite around me. "Because I am……." I continued, launching a blaze of fire at the Poo Snake, which caused him to burst into flames, and completely burn out into ash this time. "Because I am, one of the Seven Warriors of Light!" I yelled causing my Feather Protect and flames around me to burn out. I looked at the train and made a dash of it, using the rest of my energy in the process. I saw Jiro extend a hand and I grabbed it while returning my shadow to normal. Sandra was standing still in the sand. "Thanks for the name of the killer of my mom and dad. Please have a terrible day!" I yelled over to Sandra as Jiro pulled me up. The train started up again and Sandra jumped in surprise when she realized when the train was leaving without her. She jumped up and had a random girl pull her up. She glared at me when we got pulled up, back into the train. She walked up to me and I jumped when I realized how tall she was, her chest was here my head was.

"Sorry Kluke. But I think you and your Warrior of Light friends, whoever and were ever they are going to fail. I'll make sure of it!" She yelled as she took her seat along with the other kids. Shu placed Bouquet in her seat and Sahlia was already in her seat since Jiro sat next to her. I smiled at my friends and then felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked around to see people talking about me since they were whispering and pointing at me and my girl friends, but then I kept looking until I saw Andropov. He had his arms crossed and he had an angry look on his face.

"A-Andropov….." I whispered looking deep into his sapphire eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat and I placed a hand on my chest. I felt my cheeks heat up, then cool down when I felt a hand on mine. I looked over to Bouquet and saw she was now awake from the battle. "Bouquet, your up. Thank goodness." I whispered giving Bouquet a slight hug. I saw Bouquet smiled at me when we separated.

"Thank you for saving me Kluke-chan. I really need to train more." Bouquet mumbled. I gave her a grin and she gasped.

"What is it Bouquet?" I asked her, not realizing the shadow that has fallen upon us. She pointed at me, so I turned around to see Andropov. "Oh, Andropov." I whispered looking up at him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my seat.

"We need to talk." He said pulling me to the back of the train. I looked down the whole time we were walking to the end of the train. When we arrived there he leaned against the rail that separated the end of the train's ground to the hard rail road tracks below. I heard him cast a sigh and I felt like he was about to yell at me. But then, I felt a pair of two arms wrap around me and I felt something warm next to my head. I looked up to see Andropov giving me a hug and I felt my whole face go red. "Don't ever do something that dangerous again Kluke." He whispered into my ear, I felt myself slightly shiver when I felt his warm breath hit my ear. I heaved a sigh and pulled away from Andropov.

"I have too." I said gazed into his cerulean eyes. He gave me a depressed look and I sighed. "If I don't who will? I need to."

"You don't have too!" He yelled holding onto my shoulders tightly. I gasped at the pain that ran into my shoulders.

"If I don't who will Andropov!" I shouted back, at this time I was grateful for no windows in the back of the train, so I knew no one was watching and not too many people heard us since the last cart was mainly empty. "Nene is trying to take over the world and your helping him Andropov….I…. I don't know I can even trust you anymore Andropov. It's sad really, that your working for the person who killed my mom and dad." I whispered while I looked away from his sight. I felt Andropov release my shoulders and I looked up to see him trembling.

"He….He was the one who killed your parents? He told me to send Land Sharks everywhere but Talta, he said he would launch that one later so I ki-" but I cut him off.

"Land Shark! Talta! That's what that old woman was talking about on the day I arrived here!" I shouted as I opened the door to re-enter the inside interior of the train. I ran in and ran up to Bouquet, who was wide awake, and Sahlia who just woke up moments ago. "Land Shark!" I shouted shaking their shoulders. Bouquet and Sahlia gasped.

"Where?" Bouquet asked looking out the window. I shook my head.

"Land Sharks can travel underground too. I need you two to protect the train while I go check something out." I told them while turning away. I felt a hand on my wrist and I saw Jiro stand up.

"I'll go with you." He told me. I shook my head again and looked him in the eye.

"No, I'll go alone. Besides, you don't have magic like me." I lied, remembering that we needed to keep some things a secret from others. Jiro dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"Your right…then at least be careful."

"As always." I said pulling my hand from his. I smiled and ran down the carts and opened the back door the outside, Andropov was still standing there.

"I'll go with you." He said as I sat on the rail. I shook my head for the third time today.

"No you don't have a-"

"No, that's were your wrong." He said sitting next to me. He grabbed my hand, jumped off and pulled me with him.

"Andropov!" I yelled as we hit the ground next to the rigid coach tracks. I coughed up some sand and stood up next to Andropov. I moaned and Andropov blushed. "Owwww." I moaned looking at my cut leg.

"W-well….um….we should keep going." Andropov stuttered as he started to walk.

"Um….I think we can use Phoenix to get you back on the train." I said summoning my shadow, when Phoenix was summoned she hawked up a call. I smiled and looked at the train that wasn't too far away.

"No, I'm going to help you Kluke." Andropov said while he kept walking.

"But you can't Nene would banish you or kill you….or something like that Andropov!" I screamed while I felt tears stream down my face. I couldn't tell why I was crying.

"He'll just yell at me, besides Logi is the leader so I'll have to deal with him. Besides, if you couldn't stop in Jibral, how do you think that you'll stop it in Talta? He asked , giving me a stern look. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"I…I was too scared to fight in Jibral. I was in the castle at that time and I had to keep my shadow a secret. I was just…I thought my parents would be ok. But I was just being an idiot I guess. I feel so stupid, but what was done is done. And I want to revenge them." I said with determination. "Phoenix we need a ride." I called looking up at Phoenix. She came down and she allowed us to climb up from her wing. Once we got on top we flew as swiftly as we could in order to get to Talta Village before a Land Shark could.

When we got high in the air, which took about 10 minutes to do since this was the first time I ever rode on Phoenix, I saw a hardly noticeable dorsal fin cutting through the desert below. Then I knew we found what we were looking for.

"There it is! And there's Talta Village!"I yelled pointing at the Land Shark and then its path to the Village. I gasped when I saw it pick up speed. "It must know we're here!" I yelled as we took a dive. Andropov smashed into my back from the dive and I felt my cheeks burn up from the sudden contact.

"S-sorry." He whispered on my neck. I felt my eyes widen.

"N-no i-it's my fault for t-taking the dive." I stuttered. I felt my cheeks cool down and I took another dive, but not as fast. "Um…are we going to make in time with our speed?" I asked as we started to slow down.

"No, so I would go a little faster Kluke, unless you want innocent lives to disappear." He said. I nodded and took another dive, this time straight down.

"KYAA!" I screamed as we went down as fast as a meteor, I felt Andropov wrap his arms around my waist and pull me into him.

"It's ok I got you! Just get Phoenix to slow down!" He yelled. I nodded and patted Phoenix's side.

"Slow Down Phoenix!" I called. Phoenix slowed down just in time, if we continued at that speed we would of crashed into the village. When we stopped on the ground we looked around to see the villagers walking around like nothing has happened. I looked up at the sky and noticed purple clouds coming towards the town. "EVERYONE! EMERGANCY! GO TO HIGH GROUND!" I screamed, I saw people start to panic and run up the wooden boards that lead up to the mountain and city overlook. I smiled when I saw everyone safely up there just before the Land Shark entered the town. "Andropov, go somewhere safe."I whispered. He slightly nodded, even though it looked like it was forced and he ran up the hill that lead to his house. I looked back to the monster Land Shark and then at Phoenix. "Phoenix, let's give it our ok?" I asked her, she nodded.

"If you stay calm you can do it Kluke-chan." Phoenix said looking down at me. I gasped.

"Phoenix you talked? But I can't talk to you about that later. Alright I believe in myself! Let's go Phoenix!" I screamed running into a different direction then the Land Shark. I stopped at the entrance of the city as the Land Shark came straight at me.

**On the Train: Bouquet's Pov.**

"Kluke…." I mumbled looking out the window. Kluke has been gone for about half an hour to an hour, and that was starting to worry me. She is my best friend after all, and I just don't know if she can handle being there with no one by her side, it is the creature that killed her parents after all.

"Where's Andropov?" Schneider asked, looking at Jiro. I jumped out of my seat and looked around.

"I don't see him anywhere Schneider. Why? Is there something he has to do for that dumb Nene?" I asked while I watched Jiro started to wake up. Sahlia giggled.

"What's so funny girl?" Schneider hissed at Sahlia, I gasped.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything." I said looking over at the teachers who were in the middle of a noisy conversation.

'_Stupid teachers, you can never really count on them out of school.'_ I thought pulling my hands into fists. I felt anger heat up in me

"Well, I guess I'll let her problem slide. But where is Andropov? Last time I saw him he was in the back of the train with Kluke." Schneider said looking at Jiro and ignoring me, I sweetdropped.

"Jiro…..maybe he went with Kluke to stop the Land Shark." I said looking at the two boys. Schneider gasped.

"That's against Lord Nene's orders! How dare he use his shadow to help a stupid Warrior of Light!" Schneider yelled as he took his seat. He started to whisper some things Logi and they both looked like they were planning something, I just couldn't tell what it was. But I did the best I could in order to hear in on them, but so far I was not successful. Maybe Kluke can hear them when she comes back. I looked over at Jiro and it seemed that he was able to hear everything. And now that I think about it my Darling Shu was over there too.

**In Talta Village: Kluke's Pov:**

The Land Shark was moving extremely fast and I could only run as fast as my two legs could carry me. I kept dodging multiple blows earlier, but now with the Shark coming straight at me and I had no idea what to do now but lead the monster out of the town.

"Kluke look out!" Andropov yelled as a flash appeared in front of him. I gasped, now I realized why he wanted to come, it was in order to get pictures of my powers to find weaknesses. I'm such an idiot to listen to a follow of Nene! He wants me dead just like my mom and dad!

"Andropov….why?" I whispered just before the Land Shark hit me with hits fin. "KYAA!" I screamed as flew out of the village, suddenly, everything went black.

**Andropov's Pov (Say that 10 times fast. Lol~)**

"KLUKE!" I screamed as I watched Kluke get flown out of the town. Why did I have to be the one who had to get information on the Warriors of Light weaknesses? Now Kluke is hurt because of me! I jumped off the hill and slid down a roof in order to get to the ground safely. I started to glow yellow and cerulean blue and my crystal shadow with a red gem in the middle rose above me. "We need to save Kluke!" I yelled to my shadow as I ran towards the Land Shark. "Crystal shot!" I screamed raising my arms in front of me and crystal shards shot out from my shadow, which did the same actions as me just like a mime. The Land Shark started to start fire and I smiled in relief. "At least it was easy. But I should tell Lord Nene and Logi to fire proof these things if we wanted to get world domination." I said looking at the melting metal. I smiled, but then felt it disappear when I looked over at Kluke. She was flown across the sand, and ended up landing on her side with arms and legs bent normally. I smiled when she started to wake up and that was my cue to return my shadow to normal. She grabbed her head and slowly rose to her feet.

"Ow, what happened?" She asked as she stood up straight. I slightly panicked trying to get an excuse.

"Um…when the Land Shark hit you it malfunctioned. It must have been defective." I said kicking the Land Shark, but then a crystal shard fell out of it, it was the same crystal from my attack. And Kluke noticed it.

"Defective? ...What's that? Crystal?" She asked as she ran over to inspect the object. She attempted to pick it up, only to be brought back down. "It's so heavy, but where did it come from? Oh no!" She said looking into the whole the crystal fell out of. "This isn't a shark…it's a machine! That's what you mean by defective…" She yelled as she got up. She placed a foot on the metal and grabbed a piece of the metallic Shark's puncture wounds and started to pull.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched the metal get pulled off the machine.

"I need to learn about this machine, maybe I can get it working again and ride back to the train, and then I can get Sahlia to destroy it. Wait? Why I am I telling you this traitor?" She asked as she climbed into the Land Shark. "Hmmm….this is strange." She said again placing an index finger to her chin.

"Traitor? I never sided with you! And what's strange?" I asked crossing my arms while looking into the machine.

"Never mind. But what's strange is how it's operated on Shadow Power and shields, meaning only shadows can destroy it. But a crystal penetrated it and it got destroyed….unless….you have a shadow Andropov!" Kluke yelled as she pointed a finger at me. I sighed in defeat. "I knew it….now get in traitor." I sweetdropped, but climbed inside anyways. She took a deep breath as she took the controls.

"Want me to drive?" I asked leaning over her. She shook her head.

"No traitor."

"What's up with all this traitor talk?! I was never on your side." I exclaimed, but I saw a sad look in Kluke's eyes after I said that.

"I know…. But once we return, forget the friendship we ever had existed, because after we get back to the others, we aren't going to be friends again, only enemies. I would understand why you wound want to kill me now. But if you did that…. Not one of my friends would ever forgive you!" She shouted as she started up the machine. I winced in pain when she put it in full blast and I felt my back hit the back of the machine.

**Kluke's Pov.**

I started to steer the machine as fast as I could to get to the train. The faster Andropov was officially an enemy, the better because then the rest of the Warriors of Light and I can really get the fight against Nene started. I just can't believe this was the way to do it.

**Train: Sahlia's Pov.**

I started to worry since Kluke hasn't gotten back yet, and I started to worry that she would never get back, but I knew that wasn't true. Kluke was stronger then that. But she has been gone for nearly 3 hours, and now I see another monster out in the distance, and it has something that looks like a dorsal fin poking out of the sand, then I realized what it was.

"Land Shark!" I shouted as I looked at the approaching monster, but then I felt my heart sink. "But where's Kluke?" I asked as I pressed my palms against the glass window. I saw a head poke out from the side of the monster and then saw it climb to the top of the fin, another figure followed. "Kluke!...Andropov?" I asked, now pressing my nose against the chilly glass. Schneider ran to my side.

"Really? How dare he be with that girl!?" He yelled catching other students attention, but he didn't notice I guess. I looked back at the figures that became more and more clear by the second and saw that they were ready to jump for the train.

"Bouquet! Open that window, Jiro be ready to catch Kluke." I shouted while looking back at Jiro and Bouquet, they followed my orders, but Bouquet didn't seem so happy about it. The Land Shark came a sudden turn once it got near the train tracks and I saw Kluke being held onto by Andropov, and around her waist for that matter. I smirked. "So they really are in love." I whispered so no one could hear me, but I heard Schneider snicker, so he must of heard me.

"I doubt it." He whispered back. I glared.

"Then why is he holding onto her waist instead of pushing her off to plummet to her death?" I asked giving Schneider a sly look. He blushed.

"I-I don't know…" He stuttered and I felt like laughing my head off, but I kept it in.

'_Could he have a crush on me?'_ I thought looking at Schneider. I shook my head in disapproval and looked back at Kluke. I saw Andropov let go of her and jump. Jiro caught him, and then Andropov get up and ran for the window.

"Kluke!" I yelled holding an arm out to her, but she shook her head, she closed her eyes, pulled her legs together, and placed a hand on her chest. Her outfit blew in the strong force of wind, and I looked out in the distance to see a bridge and a huge ravine in between the sets of ground.

"Kluke jump!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face.

"No! I don't trust Andropov since he's not on our side. I'll see you all soon in the after life." Kluke said as we entered the Bridge, I poked my head out the window, and so did Jiro, Shu, Schneider, Bouquet, Andropov and Logi and we watched the Land Shark and Kluke fall off the Kluke and into the sharp ground below.

"Kluke!" I heard Bouquet scream as she extended her hand towards Kluke's fallen point. We watched an explosion rise from the ground and we knew the Land Shark Machine hit the ground below.

"Kluke…."Shu, Jiro, and I whispered. I felt tears in my eyes. But then I gasped when I heard Andropov scream.

"KLUKE!" He screamed while an arm extended, but Logi and Schneider pulled him back from the window, I turned my head to see what was going on.

"She's an enemy, a Warrior of Light! Forget her and move on. You can't possibly love her!" Schneider yelled as he pulled Andropov's collar and lifted his feet off the ground. "Do you!?" He asked.

"You know….I can't tell…" He whispered with a shadow covering his eyes. Schneider placed Andropov back on the ground and pushed him into his chair. I looked over to the teachers who were moving to the forth cart because of the noise, and I sighed.

"Do they not care?" I mumbled. I gazed at Logi, Andropov, and Schneider to see them all sitting down with their arms crossed, Andropov obviously putting up a brave front. I looked at Jiro who had just cleared his throat. Shu, Bouquet, and I turned our attention to him.

"Kluke isn't dead. You guys have to believe in her, she is a Phoenix after all. And with us four as Warriors of Light we must believe in our friends. Got it?" He asked with an authority tone. We gained multiple gasped from the other children on the train.

"Yes sir!" We all exclaimed as we retook our seats, this time Shu sitting in Kluke's old seat. Then we all started to discuss what our plan of action would be after we meet King Jibral in the middle of the night.

**Kluke's Pov: Before and After explosion.**

As the Land Shark fell off the cliff I heard multiple people screaming my name, but I ignored them all. As I fell I kept the same shape as the one I had when I was still standing on the Land Shark. I smiled when the train came out of sight, so I then summoned Phoenix to fly away from the explosion. I jumped on her back and flew in front of the train tracks.

"Feather Protect…." I whispered so no one would know I was still alive. I protected the tracks and I from the pieces of rubble that were able to rise up to the ground to the tracks. I smiled in relief when it was over, but then blushed when I heard Andropov scream for me. "Andropov….?" I asked while listening to the train in the distance, but I shook it off. "I need to forget that now….better off if he thought I was dead. I need to get to Jibral fast! The sun is already setting!" I exclaimed as I flew out of the ravine and into the sunset to get to Jibral.

**Thursday: 4/4**

Long chapter, about 9,200 words! So happy, sorry if the detail isn't good, but I got Microsoft word 2007 so I can get different vocabulary so I can make the story sound better. I hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Friday: April 5

Ok, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I humbly sorry for that. I went swimming and hung out with my friends from my old state, and I was kind of on vacation so sorry for the wait in this chapter. -_-'

Finally this story is actually going somewhere! I have the rest of the story figured out…almost….still working on it….kind of….. Oh, I would like to say sorry if the plot is a little off in the previous chapters. I think it was because I didn't proof read and didn't really plan the beginning of the story, but from now on the story has a plot so…OK LET'S JUST START THIS CHAPTER RIGHT?

Ps. Thanks for people who are still reading this story, not to many people review for it anymore saying they read it…. I really need positive and constructive criticism feedback so I know if I need to fix something.

Also this might be the shortest chapter, since not too much goes on this day 

**Friday: 4/5**

**Kluke's Pov.**

As I was flying as far away from the train till I couldn't see it anymore I actually started to make my way to Jibral. I sighed when I realized that everyone might still think I was killed or dead, or severely injured. I grinned when I saw that Jibral Castle Town was only 20 miles away from were I could tell. I wanted to jump up and down at my accomplishment, but if I were to do that, I would plummet to my death so I decided to save that for later. Moment's later I flew over the town and I heard multiple shouts to me, so I just smiled and waved. I landed on the bridge to the castle, and soon there was a crowd around me, a little boy walked up to me and gave me a depressing look.

"Ms…are you going to stop that bad guy who killed your mommy and daddy?" He asked me with his own mother behind him. I didn't see his father, so he must be dead since I always saw this family together.

"Where's your dad little guy?" I asked him, bending down to his level, I saw his eyes water.

"The mean Land Shark got him…..is he ok?" He asked me while some tears streamed down his face. I nodded.

"He may not be with you anymore…but he is in a better place." I said as I stood up from spot and looked the little boy in the eye, the crowd was waiting for my answer on the first question. "And Nene will fall! As a Warrior of Light….I will guarantee it!" I yelled while throwing my fist into the air. I heard a squeak and something heavy dragging against the ground, I looked to the Castle's gates and saw them opening with Zola, Noi, Marumaro, and King Jibral in the gate way. The crowd gasped and bowed down to the king and he smiled and waved to the people of his kingdom. I smiled at the people and made my way around them to get to King Jibral, I curtsied.

"Ms. Phoenix Wielder, you got here earlier then I planned." King Jibral said while looking me straight in the eye, I bent my arm ever my stomach and bowed to the King.

"Dearest apologies King Jibral," I started politely with a smile on my face. "Five Poo Snakes attacked our train, one of them being a giant one. And then a Land Shark attacked Talta Village, the Land Shark destroyed before much damage was done. No deaths in either incident. And I found some followers of Nene in our school. Shall I announce them to you?" I reported with a slight angry look plastered on my face. The King nodded. "There are four followers. Logi, who is the leader of them and I found out he was a general from the sounds of what others told me, Schneider and his sister Sandra, Sandra highly believes what Nene is doing is right and I believe Schneider is a threat to us from what I heard around the school and from experience on my first day. And last but not least, Andropov. They all have scouters, small colored glass that attach behind you ear and come in different colors. They are capable of video contact, we need to find something similar for communications sir." I finished with a bow. King Jibral took in all the information I gave him and he sighed.

"We shall talk about the rest inside the palace. Come Kluke, we'll have a room for you and a role for you to play in the city." He ordered as he motioned me to come inside the palace courtyard. I nodded and looked back to the little boy who talked to me earlier.

"Don't worry little guy…we'll stop Nene and avenge the deaths he has caused for everyone." I told him as the doors closed behind me, when they were shut all the way I dropped the smile I found on my face and sighed. "I'll avenge you mom and dad. And I'll avenge all the people who died from that evil man." I whispered as I followed the King and my friends to the Throne room, were we could continue talking.

When we arrived there I smiled and took a seat on the floor while Noi and Marumaro sat next to me and Zola stood strong next to the king, a light blush on her cheeks. I smiled at her and she gave me a 'what are you thinking?' look back at me. I slightly giggled, but then the King cleared his throat and that advised me to stand up, I picked a good day to wear shorts under my skirt because of these two little perverts next to me.

"Did you find out anything else that you didn't want to say outside in front of castle?" He asked me with his head resting on the back of his hand. I nodded and he motioned me to say it.

"Land Sharks aren't real animals like we first thought, they're really machines. They are controlled on shadow power and are only destroyed by shadow power. I also found out that Andropov is a shadow wielder of some sort of crystal shadow. I didn't witness it myself, but I saw crystal shards piercing through the Land Shark and… since only shadows can destroy them I made that guess. I'm also going to guess the other Nene followers have shadow powers since they look strong and have Scouters that help communicate with each other, but please don't fully agree with my idea on everyone else but Andropov having Shadows since it wasn't backed up with much evidence." I said. I took my seat again and I saw Marumaro sighing. "What's the matter?" I asked him with a curious look on my face.

"You wore shorts Maro. Not fair Maro." Marumaro shouted with a pout placed on his round Devee face. I sweetdropped.

"Perverted Devee." I hissed, making Marumaro and Noi jump. I smiled in my accomplishment. The king cleared his throat again, making me bring my attention back to him.

"It is good that you collected this information for us Kluke, we will look into making new communication devices like you said, and if you can manage to get us a Scouters then we can hack into Nene's plans and information from there. Now…this gets into your new assignment. We need you to work undercover." King Jibral informed me. He looked over at Zola and she nodded. She went behind the throne and pulled out a waitress dress that had a black top then that color was cute off by a shining light blue fabric with the black trim on the bottom and the light blue trim on the top with a sharp white collar. The apron was pure white with frilly ends with black trim along the end of the frill. There was even a hat that was just a plan circle that was perfectly covered in that wonderful light blue fabric, but the outfit wanted me to barf. The colors are nice, but I'm not a waitress.

"Um…King Jibral, why do I go undercover as a waitress? Why not Bouquet who has had the experience?" I asked while placing my right hand's index finger to my chin. The King started to clarify.

"The enemy won't think about us going under cover, and since Bouquet is a waitress, it is too obvious. I hope you can understand." He stated. I nodded and looked down.

"I understand. So the others will have jobs as well?" I asked while keeping a slight blush on my cheeks. I don't have a crush on the king, it's just with him being so smart I feel so stupid around him. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Yes they will." He replied.

"What are they?" I asked him.

"That's classified." He stated and looked away. "Now get changed so you can start your job.

"Well, I was thinking I could wait till Bouquet gets here so she could give me some tips on how do to what." I said while walking up to Zola and taking the soft dress and hat. She smiled.

"I think that would be a good idea you majesty." Zola told King Jibral, at least Zola still had my back even though she is a missionary. I smiled at her and she nodded at me. Thank goodness Zola still believed in my opinions even though she had to follow every single one of the King's orders. I felt my smile grow when King Jibral sighed in defeat at my idea.

"Also King Jibral, since I faked my own death I think I should stay within the castle for the rest of the day, and Zola can inform the town to keep my life a secret." I told him with a serious come across on my face. His left eye slightly twitched and I bowed in apology. He smiled at me, meaning he forgave my sudden serious attitude.

"Yes, that is a good plan, if Nene thinks there is one less shadow wielder in the Warriors of Light then he might think he has a better chance of fighting and he might show some sort of weakness to us." King Jibral explained. He sighed and looked back up at us with a determined expression. "Zola, first inform the scientists in the basement to get a blue print on communication devices and start building. Then I need you to inform the town people that we need to keep Kluke a secret. Marumaro, Noi. I need you to head back to Talta village and protect the city with your shadows. Nene's bound to attack again since the first Land Shark machine failed. Kluke, we have a room prepared for you. I'll lead you to it myself." He instructed. I watched Zola salute and then make a dash out of the room, she had no time to spare in this very minute. The faster she got his plans done, she would have to go and do more missions. I felt kind of bad for her, but then shook away that worry. I watched two soldiers walk in and guide Marumaro and Noi out.

"BYE BYE KLUKE! MARO!" Marumaro shouted as he looked back and waved at me. Noi looked back and smiled.

"You better make cookies for us!" He demanded with a grin plastered on his face. I sweetdropped and watched his retreating figure.

"Ok! I promise!" I shouted to my two miniature friends that were now going down the flights of stairs that would help them leave the castle. I looked back at the king and he sighed.

"Ok, time for you to go to your room. Now I'm going to warn you that you will be sharing this room with Sahlia and Bouquet so I want to not scatter you items everywhere because I really don't want to deal with fighting females." The king said in a informal tone. I lightly gasped at his sudden friendliness, but quickly got over it when he opened the door to my new home.

I gasped at the sighed, and he left me there so he could get back to work, but I almost fainted on the spot. I saw three king sized beds that were in circular forms, the colors were red, blue, and pink. I saw three white chests that were in front of each bed for storage and small side tables next to each bed. Then I spotted a door that must of lead to a bathroom.I whipped away a small piece of drool that dripped from my mouth and shook my head, that was my attempt to refocus and it worked. I slowly made my way to the pink bed, but tripped over the middle of the small carpet that was in front of all three beds. I grew curious and lifted up the carpet to reveal a small hatchway. I smiled and placed my bag onto my bed. I opened the hatchway, that made no sound when it was opened, and climbed down the ladder that was there.

'_Were does this lead to?'_ I wondered as I saw some comb webs and dusty steps that were on the ladder. I sighed and went to my bed side and opened the drawer to find something to use as a light. I found a book, ink and feather, paper, and then a candle with a handle. '_Perfect._' I thought while I lifted my left index finger over it, I whispered Flarus and that caused a small amount of fire to shoot out of the tip of my finger. I smiled and made my way back to the hatchway. I placed one foot on the ladder step and saw that it was sturdy even though it doesn't look it. I turned and started to make my way down but then it hit me. I don't need a candle, I can just use my finger and light it with my flarus. I got out and blew out the candle and placed it on the bed side table. I whispered Flarus again and my left index finger lit up and a small light floated above it. '_Perfect._' I repeated in my head as I climbed my way down and I kept going down for awhile. I finally hit a floor and placed my finger in front of me to give me light to see. I kept walking until I saw some door in front of me, it had a lock on it and I didn't think I can be a locksmith right now, so I did the easiest thing possible, I placed my left index finger on it and watched the metal of the lock melt until it hit the floor. I smiled and pushed on the doors to find something I never thought possible. There was a symbol of Nene in that room, his symbol was in that room and there was a scroll also there. I walked over and picked it up. This is what it read:

_Nene is starting to destroy the country, he is having mere children do his dirty work now and this isn't good. I can't believe I that Kluke told me that information. I have this symbol here in order to help me remember that I will be the one human to lead the Warriors of light to help save this world. I can't let the likes of him destroy everything we ever worked for to bring piece to this country. I also heard that Nene's secret elite force of four will come in Jibral as a secret undercover mission, so I had to do the same. I smiled when I knew Kluke would do that job, I knew that since she was the one of the smartest females in the group she might be able to talk to them and get them to spill some information. I have to go now and talk to Zola, she needs to help me plan my next move._

_King Jibral._

I sighed at my discovery. It was just some things about what happened today. I sighed again and then made my way back to my room to unpack. But his room could be helpful in the future, and maybe I can read some past entries so I can understand why Nene's symbol is here in the first place. I sighed as I closed the door to the room and made my way back to the ladder.

When I arrived back at the Girls Room, which is what I know call it, I closed the hatchway and covered it back up with the carpet. I started to actually sort out my things when I heard a knock at the door, when I opened it I felt someone press against me.

"Kluke your alive!" I head Bouquet squeal as she pulled me into her breasts. I reached my hand out for someone, and it ended up that Jiro was there to pull me out of her grasp.

"Kluke, I thought you were dead. I'm so relieved that you're ok." Sahlia said as she patted me on the shoulder, I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I told her as I gave her a hug, which caught her off guard. She returned it though. Jiro and Shu gave me awkward looks, but I pulled them both into a hug anyway. "Missed you guys." I said as I hugged them at their necks, they both blushed. I smiled and released them and then looked out the window.

'_A lot of time passed since I went in that room…I hope no one noticed I was gone…' I_ thought as I looked out at the moon. I turned back at my friends and then King Jibral appeared behind the two boys.

"Here, let me show you were your sleeping for the night." He said as he guided them to their room, they bid me a farewell before leaving, but I still felt a little alone. I looked at the girls and smiled.

"So, what is your under cover mission?" I asked them while walking back to my bad and holding up my dress. The other girls laughed.

"It's so cute, but so funny!" Bouquet laughed as she clutched her stomach, but then Sahlia lightly hit her in the shoulder.

"At least she's not playing as the towns' Goth!" Sahlia said as she took Bouquet's outfit and held it up. I gasped. It was a tube top dress that had ruffles in the middle and some sort of lock between the chest part. The skirt piece was ruffled slightly at the bottom, but the dress met knee length and had fish net stockings. The whole outfit was black and I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't wait to see Bouquet in that get up! But then Bouquet grabbed Sahlia's uniform and held it in front of her.

"At least I'm not some flower girl!" She retorted back at Sahlia. Her outfit was more like a dolls, almost like HinaIchigo's from Rozen Maiden. It was ruffled were ever it ended and it had multiple pink bows. The shoulders were puffed up and I could barely describe how girly it was. There was a neck piece and wrist bands. Whole outfit…pink and white. King Jibral sure knew how to pick out the opposite in people. Bouquet girly, now Goth. Sahlia quiet and not super girly girl, now she was girly girl and weak. I stink at cooking most foods and I trip a lot. Now I'm a waitress at a popular café. Oh this will be fun. I sighed and looked over to my friends.

"Bouquet…I need help being a waitress." I informed as Bouquet started to jump up and down.

"Good!....But can we do it in the morning?" She asked with a tired look on her face. I nodded as the clock rung midnight.

**Friday: 4/5**


	6. Saturday: April 6

Ok! Fast update! This is perfect, now all of you can read more words! YAY!

The costumes of the characters are on my profile!

Ok here it is chapter six!

**Saturday: 4/6**

**Kluke's Pov**

I awoke from a puttering on the window, and I looked over to see that it was raining, I haven't seen rain for awhile, or at least a week. I smiled at the sight and decided to get ready. I looked at the clock on the wall over the door and saw it was already 5:00. I sighed and walked over to the chest and opened it up to take out my waitress dress and hat. I sighed when I took off my silk white nightgown and replaced it with that ugly uniform I have to wear from now on. I sighed as I realized it barely covered up half my thighs, it looked like a long dress, but the skirt piece poofed out when worn, so it reached halfway down my thighs instead of going to my knees. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and now I had to decide what to do with my hair, I can't leave it in one pony tail, so I did two pigtails on that rested on each side on my head. I then placed my hat onto and saw it had a string attached to it so it wouldn't fall off my head if I bent down. I smiled when I finished putting up my two pigtails and smiled, I still had the bangs I always had in front of my face, but now I had to pigtails and I felt pretty….I don't know…cute. I heard the door open and I saw Sahlia in her uniform also, aka the doll outfit. I smiled at her, she looked like an embarrassed five year old, but she still looked cute. She smiled at me, but then sighed.

"May I come in? Um…Kluke….can you help me pick a hair style? I like this one…but….I still look like me." She said fiddling with her fingers a bit. I smiled at her.

"Of course! How about a single braid in the back?" I asked her as I went behind her and started to braid her hair, she nodded and we started. I smiled at her when she was done, she had strands of hair still in front of her face like before, but now her face was more open.

"I miss my old hair style…and you look like Bouquet with your hair like that." Sahlia laughed as she smiled at herself in the mirror even though she made a comment opposite of happiness. I laughed too, but then Bouquet walked through the door. She had half her chest showing off from the top, and she had her hair down and it looked a mess. She walked up to the mirror and pulled out some eye liner. I watched her place an over load of make up on her face and she then placed eye drops in her eyes, causing her to fake cry, and her eye liner to start running. I wanted to run for my life.

"Bouquet? Is that you?" I asked her as I nudged her shoulder. She nodded.

"Yup. Now don't I look the part?" She asked as she gave us a extremely gloomy look. Sahlia passed out. "Sahlia! I'm sorry!" Bouquet yelled as she went to her aid, but Sahlia got up and smiled.

"Playing the part! Now can you hand me some blush with glitter? And some lip gloss?" She asked as she stood up and placed the glitter and bubble gum colored blush on her cheeks. She got the lip gloss on there and she looked like an innocent little flower girl, who would guess she would be a feisty girl with a cat shadow? She smiled and handed me lip gloss. "You'll need to make your lips shiny in order to play with the boys' heads." Sahlia explained as she placed lip gloss on my lips. I miss not wearing make up, well I had my mother's make up for display, but never wore it. I sighed as I watched Bouquet slip her feet into some black go-go boots. And Sahlia slid her feet into white stockings with pink flats. I placed light blue flats on my feet and smiled.

"Ready?" I asked them as we walked out of the bathroom and out the door of our room. We walked down the hall to the Throne room and we had multiple gasps when we walked in.

Shu and Jiro were still in their normal attire, meaning they can't ever leave the castle, and Zola was in her usual uniform too. I sighed and watched the king make his way towards us.

"Kluke, very well….this is Kluke…right?" He asked me. I saluted and smiled.

"Kluke here!" I exclaimed with a smiled on my face. "May I take your order kind sir?" I asked with a curtsy. He shook his head and smiled.

"Good job. Nya! What happened to you? Get run over by a horse?" He asked Bouquet who only gave him a death glare. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I was sent here from the great beyond of hell to bring no peace or harmony to you followers of God. Satin shall rule the day." Bouquet said with no emotion in her voice what so ever. I gasped and Sahlia's eye twitched. He gave her a nod and walked over to Sahlia, she looked away from his sight.

"M-may I help you? T-these flowers…w-would look nice for….for someone you love." She stuttered while holding out her hand, acting like she was about to give you a flower. King Jibral smiled and nodded at all of us.

"Very well team. Now, we made these rings, they look like mood rings, but their not. Be careful with them. You cannot summon magic with these rings on, or your attire from yesterday will appear on you and your cover will be blown. We downloaded you outfits and de-materialized them in order for you to fight in outfits more…comfortable. Just remember, magic will blow your cover!" The king yelled with his voice echoing throughout the halls. I nodded and he motioned us to get to work. I heard Jiro and Shu say goodbye and I waved at them.

When we got outside the rain had stopped and there was hardly any puddles on the ground. I looked at the gate and saw there were three carriages waiting for each of us. One had a flower, one had a skull and one had a teacup. I said goodbye to my friends and wished them good luck. They wished it to me too and we all went our separate ways.

When I arrived at the café a Gorgo female ran up and hugged me, she had the same uniform as me on.

"You are soooo cute!" She exclaimed as she hugged me to her chest like Bouquet. I was released shortly after and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm…." I started, but I couldn't use Kluke, I had to think of another name!

"You're 'Kate' right?" She asked me. She gave me a wink and I realized the King already took care of that. I smiled.

"Yes. I'm' Kate'!" I exclaimed, trying to keep out of my usually personality. I smiled at her and I the started to work.

**Sahlia's Pov.**

When I arrived to the outdoor flower shop I saw no one was there except a scroll. I exited the carriage and waved the man goodbye. I walked over to pick up the scroll and this is what it read:

_Hello and thank you for joining the Flower Shop Girl, also known as the FSG. Welcome Sakura, to your new job. Please have fun and I wish you the best._

_The missionary of the King_

_-Zola._

'_That was extremely girly of Zola.'_ I thought as I walked behind the counter. I really hope I can pull this off….I can't be girly girl and stutter all the time. Is sighed and placed a smile on my face. I took a deep breath and made my announcement

"The flower shop is now open. I hope someone can be my first costumer." I giggled, causing multiple males to fun over and by off some flowers. This is going to be a long day, but then I saw an old woman walk up to me and give me a smile after all the males left.

"What do you think the best flower is to put on a grave stone?" She asked me. I just smiled and told her a list of flowers.

**Bouquet's Pov.**

Well, the carriage only went over the bridge before I had to get off. I walked around until I found a good spot to sit down. I found a dark alley way and saw candles and matches already waiting there for me, I lit the candles and made a giant circle of candles surrounding me. This is going to be so boring. I can't believe I have to do this till noon.

**Kluke's Pov Noon.**

I waved goodbye to my costumer and sighed.

'_The field trip to the Gorgos town must be over by now, and I really wanted to go to that! The town must have been so pretty….'_ I thought as I caught a fly that was streaming around the café with my hand. I sighed and walked across the wooden floors behind the bar and walked down the steps, then walked a straight path to the door. I opened it and pulled my fist with the bug in it to my chest.

"I wish you a safe journey little fly. Fly to the moon and all over the world." I said as I stretched out my arm and opened my fist to let the fly go on its way. Then I heard a elderly woman scream, I ran to her aid. "What happened?" I asked her as I lifted her off the ground. She started to shake and look at the gate.

"Nene's followers are invading the town!" She yelled as she ran off to the castle, a young woman working the flower shop sighed.

"I was just talking to her Kate, she thinks that those young lads over there work for Lord Nene." Sahlia said with no emotion in her voice. I sighed and looked at her, I noticed she had a name tag on and I smiled, so that's how Sahlia knew my code name, my name tag.

"Yeah, she is a little nuts in the head. I said as I watched Bouquet emerge from the dark alley was she was in.

"Is it true that a Nene follower is in town?" She asked in a dark voice. I gulped and felt my heart skip a beat. Why is it doing that? This is Bouquet! "Ah, there they are." She said as she extended a finger and pointed to a group of boys walking down the middle of the road. I gasped, Schneider, Sandra, Logi, and Andropov were there! This isn't good, act natural Kluke! I mean Kate! I mean…..GRAAAAAAAA!

"You!" Schneider shouted as he pointed to Sahlia, she gasped.

"W-who m-me?" She stuttered with a blush going across her cheeks. I felt my eyes widen and twitch with fear.

"Yeah, show General Logi to the King's Castle." He ordered, but Sahlia started her girly girl routine and started to cry.

"B-but it's such a s-straight forward path! WAHHHHHH!" She cried as she placed her eyes into her palms. I sighed, and I guess that was the wrong thing to do.

"You then! Show me to the Castle." Logi yelled as he pulled out his sword. I sighed again.

"Sorry, but I only give directions to paying costumers." I said as I walked back to the café. I smiled when I saw them all follow me in. "Right this way." I said with a smiling face and I brought them to a table close to the bar, and far away from the Piano. "What would you like?" I asked them while pulling out my notepad. I saw Andropov just stare at me. "Is he on something?" I asked General Logi, but he just sighed.

"You remind me of someone…." I heard Andropov whisper. "…who's dead." I gasped and looked down at the ground.

"Who? Mother? Father? Brother? Sister? Um….friend? Girlfriend?...Boyfriend?" I asked with my voice a little on the edge with the word Boyfriend, to emphasize my act. He sighed.

"No, just a really close friend." He whispered placing his chin on the table. I sighed. But then remembered I had to take their order.

"I'm so sorry about that……but may I take your order?" I asked him. He nodded and looked me straight in the eye, but I looked away.

"I guess I'll have water." He answered looking away, I looked at everyone else and they agreed.

"I'll have your finest steak ma'am." General Logi said looking me straight in the eye, but I wouldn't back away and I smiled.

"Oh, of course fine sir. I'll make it on the house!" I exclaimed as I ran into the kitchen to get their orders. I walked through the kitchen and had some Gorgos start the order and I walked over to the kitchen window, I looked around for Bouquet and quickly spotted her, I motioned her over.

"What?" She whispered at me with a harsh tone. I winced at the rudeness but then shook my head.

"I need help getting a Scouters from the gang. Think you could help?" I asked her with hope filling my voice. She nodded.

"Leave it all to the Goth girl!" She announced in a whispering tone. I nodded as I closed the window and went to fetch the orders of Nene's gang. This is becoming trouble some.

**Bouquet's Pov.**

I wanted so smile so bad today, but I couldn't because of my character. I sighed and placed an emotionless look on my face and my insides were burning. What the hell was I going to do? When I walked in I saw Kluke watching me from the Kitchen and I smiled as she started to make her way to them while the gang's eyes were on me. I frowned.

"Finally! The gods of evil have heard my wrathing prayers and have sent the evil ones to the evil Castle town! Oh evil lord…evil lord…..Evil Lord Satin I am so happy you heard my cry of evil! MUAUAHHAHAHA! Now Nene followers! How do I become one of you?!" I shouted with an evil look plastered on my face. I threw my hands in the air and started to laugh evilly again. I watched Kluke go to the table and reach for a Scouters on Andropov's ear, but then Sandra yelled.

"Andropov! She's trying to take your Scouters!" She yelled as she pointed at me. I ripped it off his ear and ran for the door.

"Run Bouquet run!" I yelled as I watch Bouquet use slight magic power and really did turn back into her outfit from yesterday. She took the ring off her finger and threw at Sandra's forehead, causing the ring to break.

"Fuck off!" She yelled, covering her mouth after doing so. I gasped when I saw Schneider come at me and I lifted my finger at him.

"Flarus!" I yelled, shooting a small firing beam at him, but he dodged and I just lit the table on fire, and using that magic caused me to turn back into my normal outfit and hair style, the ring denigrating after it's use. I heard Andropov gasp.

"Kluke!" He yelled as I jumped over their table and dashed for the door. Once I reached the outside I summoned Phoenix.

"Sahlia! Play time is over!" I yelled to her, she summoned her cat shadow and her usual outfit and hair style returned to her.

"Yes! I hated that outfit!" She yelled as she jumped over the flower shop. I grabbed Bouquet's hand and Sahlia's and I called for us to take off. The second we were off the ground Sahlia held onto me for dear life. Bouquet started to cry and I was so happy this shadow was attached to my feet or I would die right now. Bouquet started to climb up to the top and so did Sahlia, who still held on for dear life and I was still hanging upside down by my foots shadow. I gasped when I saw crystals being launched at us and I made a sharp turn, causing my friends to scream.

"Don't worry! I'll drop you guys off at the castle with the Scouters. Give it to Zola, she'll be waiting!" I yelled up to them. They nodded and I kept a firm grip on the object. _'I can't loose this, I won't loose this! How dare he attack me? I thought we were friends!'_ I angrily thought as we landed on the roof of the building, I looked at the King who was waiting. "Here" I said, handing over the Scouters to the King he smiled and bowed over to me.

"Thank you girls, now the town is evacuated. Take out the intruders!" He ordered. I smiled and hopped onto Phoenix's back.

"Bouquet stay here and watch! You too Sahlia! You both still need to learn how to be a warrior!" I shouted as I took off. The King nodded at my words and I left my friends at the platform at the top of the Castle. I couldn't help but wonder if I would see them again, but soon they thought was taken away from Shu, and Jiro were next to me on Blue Dragon, and Zola on Killer Bat. "You're here!" I exclaimed with a smile. Zola looked over at us.

"We need to fight with no fear. And I have a plan to win. I will go after General Logi and hold him off. Jiro and Shu will deal with Sandra and Schneider. Kluke you will go against Andropov and try to capture him for questioning." I slightly gasped at Zola's words. Me? Capture Andropov? I sighed and listened to her anyway. I made my way to lower ground, just yards and meters away from Andropov. He snickered.

"So, Kluke is going to fight me? One of my own friends?" He asked. I guess he was also trying to get out of fighting, but this was the only way to bring peace to the country.

"Yeah! And I'm going to take you down Andropov!" I yelled back, causing him to flinch. He must of thought that I wouldn't want to fight him. "You're on the side of the people who killed my mom and dad, I will never forgive you!" I shouted while throwing my arms down and closing my eyes. He took that chance to attack me.

"Crystal Shot!" He yelled, causing multiple shards of Crystal to shoot at me. I felt myself getting cut all over my arms and legs. I felt the warmth of my blood drizzle down and putter against the ground just like this morning's rain. I gasped when I felt a small shard pierce my skin and getting stuck there.

"Ah!" I gasped when I pulled it out and threw it to the ground, causing more blood to get drained from my body, and if Andropov wouldn't hold back, neither am I! "That's it! Let's go Phoenix! Feather Protect!" I yelled, causing the crystal pieces to no longer hit me and just fall to the ground, but I noticed a piece of my shield starting to crack every time a shard hit there. "Phoenix! The Feather Protect…. It's starting to break!" I exclaimed as I started to feel pieces of the shield fall upon me. I gasped when I heard something like glass break, and that was my shield making that sound. "KYAA!" I screamed as I flew back and made a rough landing on the ground. As I got up I felt a sharp pain run through my back, and that caused me to fall back down. In minutes Andropov was by my side.

"Kluke, I'm sorry! I just, I just had to fake it out so Logi could think I wanted to hurt you. I had too! I'm sorry!" He yelled as he looked down at me. I tried to get up again, this time ignoring the sharp pain in my back, but Andropov lightly pushed me back down. "Kluke you can't!" He exclaimed, but I tried again, and this time he didn't stop me, but I just ended up falling make to the ground. But before the ground could reach me, I felt two strong arms catch me. "Kluke, are you ok?" He asked as he laid me down onto the pavement. I nodded and soon everything started to go black.

**Andropov's Pov**

I was holding Kluke in my arms, but then I saw her eyes start to close. I felt like this would me my last time ever holding her, but I knew she was just woozy from being hit by my attack. Jeez. I feel like an idiot. I've only known her for six days and we were best friends…and then I tried to kill her! That isn't right. I think about five minutes passed because Kluke started to wake up again.

"Ngh….what happened? A…Andropov!?" She asked as she woke up, then yelled. I gasped when I realized while thinking about our past that our noses were almost touching. I flung my head back.

"S-sorry!" I exclaimed as I placed her on the ground and stood up. I held out a hand for her, but she winced so I guess the pain was still in her back. I bent down and picked her up bridal style, causing her to gasp. "Kluke, I'll carry you back if you want." I told her as I started to walk towards the castle, but she shook her head, causing me to stop.

"But…I was ordered to capture you….I'll walk back." She said as she attempted to climb out of my arms, but I just pulled her closer to me, causing her to wheeze.

"No….I'll get captured. Besides I need time to think, and someone like Schneider might bust me out anyway. So it's fine." I answered as I continued to walk to the castle. I walked up to the main gate and kicked it open with my right foot, guards gasped as heard the banging noise, King Jibral walked up to me and took Kluke in his arms, I reached out for her, but I was soon surrounded and my arms got chained together. I watched a nurse and doctor take Kluke away on a stretcher, which caused me to grow worried. I saw Bouquet and Sahlia run out from some door, which I didn't know were it lead.

"Kluke!" I heard Bouquet yell as she ran over to Kluke's side, Sahlia next to her. "Kluke! Kluke!" Bouquet yelled as she ran along side with the stretcher. I looked down to the ground with worry in my eyes. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up at the king.

"Why did you bring her here? Wouldn't you want her dead?" He asked he with his sword ready to be drawn. I felt my eyes widen at his words. Why would I want Kluke dead? She was one of my friends…. I don't want her dead. King Jibral was waiting for my answer and I looked away from his gaze.

"I don't want her dead…she needs to do something before her life ends. I won't let her die just because of that though…" I whispered with a harsh tone, catching the King off guard. I heard him sigh and then point to the same direction as Kluke.

"Send him to the Dungeon…with no windows or easy escape route." He ordered, and the soldiers agreed and started to pull me into that door, the one were I had no idea were it lead.

**Bouquet's Pov**

I sat next to Kluke as she slept; I knew she was ok since her chest was moving up and down so she was breathing! This made me happy, but I still wondered how the situation outside the castle was. If Kluke was cute up this bad, then what about Zola, Shu and Jiro? They must be injured right? I felt my heart skip a beat as I imagined Shu lying dead on the ground and I felt tears rise to my eyes as I thought about if he died…I shook that image from my mine and looked one last time at Kluke before leaving the room.

"Bouquet, where are you going?" Sahlia asked as she stood up from her chair on the opposite side of Kluke. I motioned her to sit back down and she did.

"I'm going to talk to the one who did this to Kluke." I replied as I left the room. I heard a really creepy noise that sounded like chains dragging across the floor, just like the kind in horror movies. I quickly turned a corner and started to remove my pink clothing and placed them in a broom closet that was close by. "Alright, Rai Clan invisibility go!" I yelled as I turned myself invisible. I smiled at my work and quickly ran to go catch up with the guards dragging Andropov away. They walked into the main floorer and then turned and walked into the basement. They passed a Gorgo on guard and they started to remove wooden planks off one of the doors.

'There's a dungeon?' I wondered as I watched them from the side lines, when they finished I covered my mouth so I wouldn't gasp. There was a room with Nene's symbol on it?! King Jibral follows Nene?! I have to tell Sahlia and Kluke! I started to run away from the place and back to the infirmary as quickly as possible, but first I retrieved my clothing and ran back into the room Kluke was in. Once there I heard Sahlia gasped from the floating clothes.

"Sahlia it's Bouquet. Hold on…." I started as I started to pull the clothes over my body. I quickly turned back into my visible form and shook Kluke up. "Kluke! Wake up! Ok, good…guys I found a room with Nene's symbol on it!" I loudly whispered as I looked at the two girls. Kluke's expression changed into an angry one. "They have Andropov in there! The king might follow Nene!" I said as I pulled Kluke out of bed. She sighed and pulled me and Sahlia towards our room.

**Kluke's Pov. **

I sighed as I pulled my friends towards our room. This couldn't be the same room as I was thinking about, the one with the hatchway? I sighed when we entered the room and I locked the door behind us. Bouquet and Sahlia watched me from the sidelines as I ripped the carpet off the floor and showed off the hatchway.

"I found this when I first got here, I tripped over it, climbed down, and when I got back you guys were here. We need to blockade the door so no one sees were we are." I told them as I started to open my chest in front of my bed and took out a little red backpack. I turned to look back at my puzzled friends. "Pack your bags with things you'll need, were not staying here any longer. I'll go run to the kitchen." I announced as I quickly ran out the door. I made a dash down the hallway and ran out the door that leads to the floorer. I ran down the blue covered steps and then turned left to the kitchen. I busted the door open and smiled when no one was there. I grabbed the fruit bowl and dumped the apples, oranges, and bananas into my bag's side pockets. I smiled, I got at least ten fruits with me and that was enough for us girls. I ran out of the kitchen and back up the flights of blue stairs. I ran through the door that lead to the red carpeted hallways and then darted to the bedroom. I pushed the door open to see Bouquet and Sahlia still packing. I ran over to my chest and placed a map, compass, and some matches in my bag. I looked at Bouquet who was packing her small, dark pink purse with string, rope and some make up. I sweetdropped and then looked over to Sahlia who was holding a dark blue purse that had red ribbon on the clip that kept it closed. I watched her place a map into her bag too. I looked at them and sighed. "One of you can pack a candle, or some paint, paper, ink and feather." I said. I would pack those items myself, but since my bag is filled I can't. I watched Bouquet take out her make up, except for some blush and lip gloss, and then she placed some red paint, and a candle in hers. Sahlia took paper, ink, and feather into her purse. I smiled and stated to push my chest up to the door; I locked the door in the process. Sahlia and Bouquet copied my actions and I sighed as I started to push my night stand to the door as well, the candle from yesterday still on top of it. I smiled and held the candle up to my left index finger. Bouquet and Sahlia finished moving their side tables as well and both gave me a look. I sighed and answered them. "I'm lighting this stuff on fire, so then they have to get the people out of the place. We're going to leave Shu and Jiro here, just in case… but if you see them, don't tell them anything!" I ordered as I look a deep breath. "Flarus" I whispered, causing the tip of my finger to light, and then the flame hit the candle causing that to beam up in flames as well. I threw it to the middle of the pile of wooden objects. I heard someone crying and looked over to Sahlia.

"Good bye everyone…."She cried. I strolled over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok," I told her while releasing her from my grasp. She nodded and I exhaled noisily. "Ready? I asked them as the room started to loose it's oxygen level. I ran over and made sure the windows were closed, and then started to gag for air. Bouquet crawled over to me and pulled me to the floor. I muttered a thanks and we made our way to the hatchway. I opened it and allowed Sahlia and Bouquet to go first. I sighed and closed the hatchway once we were all in. Sahlia sighed, but I couldn't see her do the action, but I heard her. I whispered 'Flarus' and my finger lit up to were I could see the two faces of the girls on the ladder. "Ok, climb down until you find the floor, then wait for me." I instructed as we started to climb down the long path way of the ladder. I smiled when I heard a thump.

"I found it." Sahlia said as she jumped up and down on the pavement. I smiled when I reached the ground just after Bouquet. I motioned them to be quiet and I grabbed Bouquet's hand, while she grabbed Sahlia's. I blew out the fire on my finger and used that left hand to feel against the wall. I found the door, but I heard muffled voices on the other side.

"Be quiet, and sit down." I whispered to my friends, who followed my orders. I looked into a key hole and saw King Jibral talking with Andropov. I almost gasped, but I couldn't or I would blow our cover. The king cleared his throat.

"So Andropov, please tell me the plans of Lord Nene. I need to know what to do next. Should I kill those foolish Warriors of Light or should I let them follow Nene's plans perfectly?" He asked Andropov. I felt my eyes widen. Andropov sighed.

"He wants you to never put them on an undercover mission again. It almost cost us a Scouters. But he wants you to keep acting as if you still a nice King." Andropov answered, just then a soldier busted into the room Andropov was in.

"Sir, the Warriors of Light, female room is on fire! It must have been caused by a failed attack!" The soldier yelled as he saluted to King Jibral. The king gasped and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving just Andropov in there. I pushed the door open and Andropov gasped.

"What are you guys doing?" He exclaimed as I picked up the little book I read yesterday. I handed some fruit over to the other girls and they placed it in their purses. I placed the book in my bag and then walked over to Andropov as Sahlia and Bouquet stood by the door that leads out and into the basement hallway.

"Shhh…we were never here ok Andropov. Now tell me something, is King Jibral on your side?" I asked him as I took off the same Scouters that I tried to steal before. I can't believe the king wanted him kidnapped so he can get his communication device back. Andropov nodded as I placed the blue colored Scouters on my left ear. I stood up and started to walk away, but then I heard the chains move and he looked back me with a pleading look, he must of wanted the chains off, but I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but no. You said you needed time to think, but you really just needed to give orders. I can't believe you Andropov…I thought I could trust you." I whispered as Bouquet and Sahlia opened the door and ran out of it. I started to follow, but King Jibral ran out of the Hatchway door.

"What are you doing in here Kluke? Why did you take his Scouters? We need it to get a communication device." He said as he held out his hand for me to give it to him. But I turned on my heel and ran out the door. I heard the King running behind me and I exited the building as fast as I could with Sahlia and Bouquet just yards in front of me. I started to wheeze, but I still heard the King behind me, so I didn't stop. It was an obstacle to get around broken buildings and huge bricks and pieces of wood on the ground. I smiled when I saw Sahlia and Bouquet climb over wood. I smiled and whispered my fire spell, and fire flamed out of my finger after I climbed over the wood. We kept running but then an idea came to mind.

"Bouquet, transform into a skateboard!" I yelled as we found a path that didn't have to much damage she nodded and yelled her favorite catch phase.

"Hippo-chan, Har-lu-lu-lu!" She yelled as she transformed into a bright pink skateboard. I smiled and jumped on, with Sahlia, who also jumped on the board, was holding onto my waist for dear life. We made fast turns and we kept turning back and forth. I was happy that Bouquet was the one controlling some of the movements or I would ask for something different like a bike. I saw Jiro and Shu fighting Schneider and Sandra, who had no shadow. We passed them and I yelled as quick and loud as I could.

"KING JIBRAL IS ON NENE'S SIDE!" I screamed as we went underneath Logi and Zola's battle. We went through the main gates and were soon out of the castle town. Sahlia and I jumped off Bouquet and landed on the soft sand. Bouquet turned back to normal and I gasped at something, but Bouquet couldn't guess what. "Marumaro and Noi! They're in Talta after King Jibral's orders! We need to save them!" I yelled as I summoned my shadow. I watched Phoenix lower her wing and allowed us to climb on. I smiled when we took off to Talta village. "Hold on tight. I'm going at hyper speed!" I yelled as we started to pick up speed. I heard Bouquet and Sahlia cry about Phoenix needing seatbelts or something, but I shook the thought from my head as I spotted Talta Village. I ordered the girls to jump when we got about three stories above the town. Sahlia nodded and Bouquet did too. They grabbed each other's hand and jumped as I circled around the town, causing people to run to the village overlook. I spotted something shining in the distance and I flew over to it, then I gasped. There were three Land Sharks heading to Talta! Why Talta Village? I shook the thought out of my mind for now and then prepared myself to attack. I took a deep breath and then yelled. "FLARUS!" I screamed throwing my arms in front of me, I just needed the machines to overheat so I can take control later. "Flarus! Flarus! Flarus!" I bellowed, throwing my arms forwards over and over to get an attack hitting the Land Shark Machine. I smiled when it looked like it broke down. I gasped when I heard Bouquet scream, I didn't see it, but there was another Land Shark attacking. I quickly looked back and forth between the two battles, theirs and mine. I gasped when I heard Sahlia scream as well. I quickly flew down to the ground were the Land Shark I broke down and pushed the Dorsal Fin up to reveal a secret door. I quickly jumped in and closed the fin. I turned the machine on and turned on the AC, which was in there for some reason. I quickly summoned shadow power and the machine started to go. I have a visual from the camera, that must have been on the dorsal fin, and started to steer my way to Talta Village. I quickly saw my friends run from the entrance as I made my appearance in an evil device. I smashed my Land Shark into the other one and I quickly jumped out as the other Land Sharks teeth started to drill through the controls on mine. I gasped when I exited, but then both Land Sharks blew up?

'_Must o've hit the gas tank of my old Land Shark?'_ I thought as I watched the two Land Sharks get emit in flames. I sighed and looked at Noi and Marumaro.

"Guys, protect Talta and don't listen to King Jibral. He must of sent you here to destroy you since you could barely deal with one Land Shark, let alone two." I told them as I watched Sahlia and Bouquet walk over to me. Marumaro lifted an eyebrow and Noi crossed his arms.

"But why can't we trust King Jibral, Maro?" Marumaro asked as he placed a finger under his mouth. Noi also spoke up.

"And what can we do to help? And what about the villagers?" Noi asked as he looked down to the sandy floor. I sighed and shook my head.

"We brought a book of what King Jibral has been writing, it seems that he is siding with Nene, and he can't be trusted now. I think you guys can evacuate the towns people and move them somewhere no one can harm them." I told them as I started to think of place were we can hid the citizens of Talta Village, then Noi spoke up.

"How about Noluta village?" Noi asked as he thought of the town that had the ice crystals sticking out of the ground. I shook my head.

"I don't think so, they don't have much room there." I told him as I kept think of town names. Other town names were brought up such as

_Noluta Village, town of ice crystals and of freezing rain,_

_Devour Village, town of the dead,_

_Lago Village, the town hidden in the sand, _

_Kelaso Village, the town where it was a town hidden underground, and they were always having some sort of festival,_

_Mural Valley, the town of the living murals on the wall,_

_Baroy Town, the village where the robots create and fix everything. But I heard Nene controls that town._

But none of those towns would be able to hold up so many people, but then it hit me.

"Marumaro!" I yelled jumping up slightly, I caused Marumaro to flinch.

"What, Maro?" He asked as he went in a protective stance.

"Marumaro! You said you knew were a secret Hospital Ruins were right?" I asked him as I thought about how big and empty that place was. Marumaro nodded.

"I went there to get medicine for my town, maro. Why, maro?" He asked as he tried to think of a reason why I would want to go there. I smiled and answered his thoughts.

"Think about it. There's Medicine there, it's deep underground, and there's plenty of space!" I exclaimed as I named multiple reasons, but Marumaro sighed.

"But there are monsters there, maro." Marumaro complained as I placed my hands on my waist, but that didn't do me any good.

"I know, but with two Shadow Wielders there, I think we'll be ok. Besides they might not even be that strong. And if you guys stay in an area were there's doors that can close so nothing can get in or out, you guys will be fine. And you can give us a flare signal when you need us." I said, thinking of how long it would take to get there and how long it would be to get the villagers ready with supplies and how long it would be to travel there on foot. I sighed and then an idea came to mind. "And if I understand correctly, it's an old hospital, so there's medicine and bound to have some beds, blankets, and some food. And if I can get these Land Sharks out in flames," I started as I looked over at the two Land Sharks that weren't getting too much damage from the explosion and flames. "Then each of you can drive one with villagers in it to the Hospital Ruins. So when Nene attacks here again, which he's bound too, then no one will be killed and when we return after Nene is gone then repairs can be made." I finished as I placed a successful look on my face. Noi sighed and looked at the Land Sharks.

"I'll agree to the plan only if you get those working. I don't want to deal with having to walk all the way there and then start digging." Noi said, as he remembered that the Hospital Ruins are underground. I nodded and summoned my shadow. I spun in a circle on one foot and rose an arm in the air, causing water from the deep underground to rise and destroy the flames. I smiled and called my shadow back to normal, but then the Scouters turned on, and all of us circled it to see who it was. And, as if I seen him enough in a life time, the traitor in the screen, was King Jibral, Logi, Schneider, Andropov, and Sandra. I growled and I heard Marumaro start yelling at him, but of course I tuned him out.

"Hello Kluke, doing well after your escape?" He asked as he moved to the side showing off Zola, Shu, and Jiro tied up. They had towns people also chained up behind them. "I think your friends failed and need you to join them. Give up, there's no way that you'll succeed. " King Jibral stated as Logi walked in front of screen, my guess is that their in the room where Nene's symbol was. I growled again and started to fume.

"I think that you'll soon find yourself in a bad position, worst then the one your in now. Only five of you are left and I think soon there only be zero. I give you twenty four hours to turn yourselves in." Logi informed. I smirked at his statement.

"I don't need a day to decide my actions Logi. I'll give you my answer now. We'll never give in to you. As a Warrior of Light and as a human being leaving on this planet I will never give into the force of evil. We will defeat you and I will not only revenge my mom and dad, but everyone you have killed just to attempt to gain world domination." I said with no fear in my face, I saw Andropov flinch at my remark. Bouquet took the Scouters off me and held them out so all five of us could come into the screens view.

"I'll save you Shu darling~. Just you wait ok?" Bouquet purred as she gave Shu a smile. I saw him slightly sweetdrop. "And I'll never give into you creeps!" Bouquet yelled while throwing her free hand into the air. I smiled at her courage.

"Just as Kluke said, I'll never give in. The only way you can stop me is by destroying me. But even if that happened….the Warriors of Light will always return!" Sahlia announced as she glared at the little blue screen of the Scouters.

"Yeah! Maro!"

"I may not be human, but since I live here this affects me too. Prepare yourself!" Noi yelled as he crossed his arms. I smiled and looked at the screen with determination in my eyes.

"We trust in each other, and with that bond good will always prevail!" I said as I reached to turn off the Scouters. Andropov stepped up.

"Kluke you don't know what you're getting into!" He shouted as he held out a hand towards the screen. I just smirked.

"Trust me. I know exactly what I'm getting into." I said as I turned the Scouters off. I took it out of Bouquet's grasp and snapped it into two pieces, well only taking out the antenna tracker, but the device still works fin. "There's a tracker in here. Now once we leave they'll still think we're here. I said as I threw the tracker to the ground and placed the Scouters back on my ear. I smiled as I walked over to get to work on the Land Sharks.

**Andropov's Pov.**

I kept my hand outward until I saw the screen turn black, then I looked down to the ground, my hand now into a fist.

'_Kluke…what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed. I…I don't want you to die. I can't even believe this is happening. I met you, made fun of you, and made you lunch, went shopping with you…and we were really great friends. So why are we now against each other? This shouldn't be happening!_' I angrily thought as I looked down to the ground, my eyes and body trembling. I felt someone shake my shoulder and looked up at Schneider.

"She's being a fool. Just forget about her. She'll end up dying anyway. There's no need to think about her anymore." He said. I felt my shoulders stiffen and I suddenly grew even angrier.

"Shut up! If you want me to forget about Kluke I ….I don't want to forget about her! And if I forget about Kluke you have to forget about Sahlia!" I yelled as I stormed out of the room, my cheeks covered in a blush. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. Whenever I thought about her my heart would speed up, it made me feel…happy and complete. I couldn't love her could I? I couldn't decide, so I started to walk up to the room Kluke and her friends used to sleep. Maybe I could actually think clearly now….

**Schneider's Pov (This is his first Pov. In my story! Three cheers for Schneider!!!)**

I shook my head angrily as I thought about what Andropov said. I can't believe that he thinks I have a crush on that brown headed, Devour girl. I growled as I folded my arms across my muscular chest. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Sandra.

"Brother?" She asked as she looked me in the eye. I sighed and also stormed out of the room. I felt like I wanted to kill someone, but I knew I couldn't. I need to find out my true feelings that laid deep inside me.

**Kluke's Pov. (Poor Schneider, I love torturing him in this story. And his moment of glory in his Pov didn't last long XD)**

I whipped sweat off my forehead as I looked at the Land Sharks I had my friends pull out completely from the sand. I started to twist off the dorsal fin's antenna that had some tracking device in it, from what I realized when there were red flashes from the very tip. I smiledwhen I started to climb inside the Land Shark and started to clear out unwanted items from the inside for storage. Then when cleared out I realized that you could fit all the villagers, since there weren't too many since most fled for Jibral, and then one could be used for bags. I sighed as I got back to work, my wounds from Andropov and my battle starting to sting.

**Bouquet's Pov. (A lot of different Pov's in this chapter…ok I'll stop talking till the end of the chapter now X( )**

I sighed out of boredom as I watched villagers walked out houses with bags and tools. Watching these people empting their homes of food and pillows and blankets was so boring. I just wanted to die, but I knew that I was going to be needed in the near future. I sighed as I got up from my front steps and walked into Kluke and I's shared home. I smiled when I smelled the aroma of flowers fill my nose. I truly loved this house, but sadly it might get destroyed, so I had to remember all of it so I could have the wonderful memory in the future. I walked over to the kitchen and picked up an empty potato bag and started to fill it with apples, cloths, and rope so that villagers could update the hospital rooms and clean themselves off every so often. I heard a knock at the door and walked over, just like old times, and opened it to reveal my pervy little friend, Noi.

"We need you to fill these jars up with water so we could leave as fast as we could. Kluke said we need to leave once the other Land Shark is full. Marumaro is filling up the Land Shark with the bags and supplies as we speak. And…can I grab your chest?!" He asked with hearts in his eyes. I growled and grabbed the three jars from his arms and slammed the door in his face.

"Nooo! Their Shu's!" I yelled as I ran to the sink and filled up the bottles with water. I smiled when I finished, but then I realized they were too heavy for me to carry myself. I carried one to the door and saw Noi still there. "Here, carry this down to Marumaro. I'll carry the other two." I said as I walked over to the sink and pulled out the other two jars of water. I smiled and walked to the door, and with my bag with items under my arm, and the jars in my hands, I closed the door with my foot.

When we made it to the Land Sharks Kluke had villagers already getting on the machine. I gasped and ran over to Marumaro, almost tripping along the way, and handed him the water one jar at a time. I handed him my bag, and then the jar Noi was holding. Noi climbed up and jumped inside the Land Shark and closed the Dorsal Fin door. I sighed, but then ran over to Kluke's ride.

"We ready?" I asked her as I closed the Dorsal Fin door till I heard the click. Kluke nodded and turned the machine on, a screen came on and I saw the tail of the Land Shark in front of us.

"Yeah, we just need to follow Marumaro and Noi. Alright Sahlia, tell them what they have to do." Kluke said as she turned the Land Shark on and started to take off to follow Marumaro.

"Alright, please sit down and no one stand. Hold onto your animals if you have any with you and don't stand or you will get injured."Sahlia informed as she sat down on the ground next to the villagers. I followed her actions. I felt the Land Shark shake as we dug deep into the Earth's crust after Marumaro. I heard Marumaro's voice on the intercom.

"Kluke! It'll take awhile to get there, maro!" Marumaro yelled as we continued digging through the ground. I heard Noi sighed and then his voice was on the intercom as well.

"Do you think the Land Sharks could take this pressure?" He asked. Kluke sighed and smiled.

"I'm positive. These things can be in deep pressure areas for about an hour before caving in, but the Hospital Ruins can't be too far away. It is between Lago Village and Talta. We should be fine. Besides I think we're close." Kluke replied as she watched Marumaro and Noi's Land Shark break through an air pocket. I gasped at the Ruins. So they really were close. I heard Kluke sigh and I gave her my attention.

**Kluke's Pov.**

I stood up from the chair and looked over at the Villagers and my comrades. I smiled and placed my hands on my hips.

"Ok everyone! Were here. Marumaro will give you your items. You have to share everything. No over eating because we'll only be able to have one person surface about one a week, depending how long this goes on, so don't over eat. That's the main rule. If that does happen you'll have to go hungry. There's pillows, blankets, beds, and monsters. Marumaro has experience here so you better listen to him, unless he's being perverted. Do I make myself clear?" I asked as I opened the Dorsal Fin. I heard multiple yeses and I knew we would be ok. I started to unload the people and they grabbed all their belongings. I smiled, but then gasped when I heard some drilling overhead. Someone followed us. "Everyone! Hurry inside! Marumaro, Noi, Bouquet, Sahlia, get the people to safely, someone followed us." I announced as I watched the last of people grab their items. This wasn't good. If someone followed us and showed us off to Logi, we would be goners. I turned to the drilling and then back to the people running inside, Bouquet and Sahlia behind, Noi and Marumaro in front. I quickly turned on Andropov's Scouters and checked the surrounding area for monsters, we're red and their green, and there was about 20 green monsters inside the Hospital and one green dot heading towards me, a red dot. I gasped and jumped into the Land Shark. "Let's turn this into auto pilot and attack what ever is there!" I yelled as I gave the Land Shark coordinates to the incoming enemy. I jumped out and then did the same thing to the other Land Shark. Soon I heard an explosion and the green dot was gone. I smiled in relief, but god knows that that might not be the end of it. We need to get the villagers as deep in the Hospital as possible, which meant possibly the most dangerous room of all. I pushed the main doors open and started to run, I don't know were, but I knew it took me about ten minutes to get the Land Sharks working, and about another five minutes to get the target destroyed. So fifteen minutes just to get rid of that thing heading towards us? Great, maybe destroying it wasn't worth it. I said looking into the Scouters again and saw there were three green dots following me, I turned to see three fire and ice animals after me, 2 fire, 1 ice. I gasped and picked up my pace while summoning my shadow. "Flarus!" I yelled as I wiped my arms and body around, causing fire to kill the ice monster. "Waterus!" I shouted as I flung my arms to one side to the other causing water to run around the fire dogs. I smiled when I saw them get destroyed and I kept moving, I still had no idea were I was going, until I found a pathway of defeated monsters, that I would have to clean up so no one could follower our trail. I opened up a random door and started to drag the monsters remains into the room, piling them on top of each other. I felt like a cold blood murderer and I didn't like it. But I knew if this wasn't done then I would end up costing peoples lives since the trail was left and seen by me. I sighed as I stacked a final remain to the room, but then something caught my eye, actually two things caught my eye. An old security camera and a broken robot, interesting. What could a robot with a laser be doing here? This was a hospital, there defiantly was something going on here… then something in my head just clicked and I pulled my bag off my bag and opened it up. I quickly picked up the book that I took from the castle and I walked over to a bed, most likely were a patient was in the far past. I opened the book and started to scan the pages. Then I located something I never wanted to find in my life:

The back round information on the death of my parents, the reason King Jibral sided with Nene, and the King's true intentions of the Warriors of light.

I quickly felt tears rise in my eyes, but I whipped them away and started to read the entry written by King Jibral.

_Nene quickly gave me orders to destroy my own castle town so no one would grow suspicious of me. I quickly agreed, and if I got lucky I could kill that kid that I trusted with my life so many years ago. I can't believe I was so stupid to think that the Warriors of Light were real, Lord Nene was right, the Warriors of Light must have been evil, all of it makes sense. I can't believe I fell for the past texts and now Nene made everything clear. I have to listen to him now, besides I get to be a General in Logi's rank. Perfect, now I can check on how all the other Warriors are doing after this._

_It's after the attack and it seems that Warrior of Light with the power of Phoenix survived. Darn, I thought she would die along with her parents. I would have Andropov send another, but then people might grow weary of me and I might lose my place as King. _

_This is perfect. Now that Phoenix Wielder, I believe her name is Kluke, has to move to Talta Village that means I can easily have more power of the town, and I can have Logi and his gang keep an eye on all the Warriors of Light. This is perfect. Now I can get them all separated and hopefully killed._

I stopped reading at that point; my heart was in too much pain from reading this. I placed the book back into my red bag and adjusted my yellow belt and blue skirt. I have to let the others know about this, then the Scouters turned on again, and I saw my friends on the screen.

"Shu! Jiro! Zola!" I exclaimed as my voice echoed in the room. I then saw Andropov walk into the screen and I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat. "Andropov…." I whispered as I watched him clear his throat and I felt my body stiffen.

"I freed your friends….and I'll send them to you…but can you tell me were you are? I took the other Scouters from my friends...and I realized that I'm on the wrong side." He said as I saw a faint blush on his checks. I looked down and I blushed as well.

"B…but how can I believe you Andropov? You tricked me so many times…." I told him as I looked back at him, then green and blue clashed. I saw his eyes pleading, and then I knew he was telling the truth, I felt my heart skip a beat. "I believe you. I don't know why…but I believe you. On the Scouters take off the tracker and get out of Jibral. Then I'll tell you were we are. Try to get a mechat, it'll be fast. Please be careful." I said as I turned off the Scouters. I then turned and walked out of the room. I walked back down the hallways with camera and robot in my hands, good thing there were so small. But when something in my head clicked….does that mean these Ruins aren't that old? Technology wasn't always this good. Something's up her, and I'm going to find out what. I just hope I'm not to late when I actually find it out. Be careful everyone. Please. I continued down my path and shoved more monsters in empty rooms.

**Andropov's Pov**

I smiled when Kluke said she trusted me. I'm happy that I can help her, I felt like a real traitor when I got her friends captured and betrayed her trust. Wow, I really should be nicer… I can't believe I attacked her too. I'm such a jerk! I turned to her friends and sighed.

"I'll go get a mechat and bring it to the window, get ready to get on. We need to get there as soon as possible." I told them as I ran out of the room and down to the courtyard.

When I got there I quickly took one, took off the tracker and quickly turned it on. I flew up to the top and swerved around to the window, the Warriors of Light jumping on in the process. Then Schneider opened the door.

"Andropov! What are you doing? Why do you have the Warriors of Light, and our Scouters?!" He yelled as he walked towards the mechat. I smiled and blasted my foot onto the petal.

"I'm changing sides!" I yelled as we flew over the gates of Jibral. I placed Schneider's Scouters on my ear. "Kluke…Kluke are you there?" I asked as I watched Kluke's face appear on the screen. I felt my eyes widen when I saw her Scouters fly off her face and I watched her fling across the room. "Kluke!" I yelled as I watched her stand up. She gasped for air.

"Andropov! G-go to the Hospital Ruins….it's between Talta and Lago village! Hurry…I don't know how much longer I'll last with an ice and fire monster mixed! It must of came after the Talta group walked past here. I need you guys to hurry. Please." She gasped as she stood up, only to get blown away by ice shards. I gasped as I saw the same look on her face, just like when I attacked her with my Crystal Shards attack. I nodded and then turned off the Scouters. Zola spoke up.

"Why the Hospital Ruins? It's over run with monsters of Ice and Fire. There's no point in going there." Zola said as she stood next to me. Jiro answered her.

"That may be true, but it's better then going staying in Talta and getting no where with Land Shark attacks." Jiro replied, but then Zola countered.

"I understand that, but why there? Those Ruins are ancient, the last time anyone was there was hundreds of years ago." Zola said as she crossed her arms. I sighed and continued to fly.

"Well, actually Lo- I mean Nene, has been trying to get into the place, but when he tried about an hour ago, something blew up the Land Shark he sent. And there were Robots and camera's placed inside the place about a year ago." I told them as I stopped in the desert area between Talta, but before I landed Shu pointed something out.

"Hey! There's a hole, which means that's how they got in! Let's park at Lago Village cave and walk here, Lago Village isn't that far, I can see it from here!" Shu exclaimed as he turned the wheel towards Lago Village. I regained control of the steering and landed inside the cave that had a miniature platform in front of it. The village elder walked up to us as we exited the caves.

"We have no need for followers of Nene to be here." He stated as Marumira, Marumaro's little sister, walked up to him.

"Village Elder, I heard some of these people are the Warriors of Light. Marumaro told me, maro!" Marumira exclaimed. The Village Elder gasped, but then coughed.

"Sorry honorable ones. By why is a follower of Nene here?" He asked while looking at me. I smiled, happy that my answer is a good one.

"I changed sides. I learned that Nene isn't as good as I thought." I told him with a smiled on my face. Marumira smiled.

"Is there a girl involved? Do you love her?!" She yelled as she jumped up and down. I blushed and looked away.

"N-no!! What gave you that idea!?" I shouted as I looked at the teleportation device, which looked pretty interesting at the moment. She laughed and walked away, and the Elder grinned.

"Us Devee love to dance and help. When you need us we shall dance the dance of helping and assist you on your mission. Please be careful young ones." He said as he walked out of our way. I bowed and thanked him. But I remembered Kluke's condition and started to run down the pathway, the others close behind. I need to save Kluke! I won't let her die!

As we ran to the whole, I didn't have second thoughts. I jumped in and started to slide down, but soon hit a piece of metal. Crap, this must be were Nene launched his Land Shark. I started to looked around and then saw light shining though on one side, Jiro gave me a look as he landed.

"So is it true?" He asked as he helped me dig towards the light shining through.

"What?" I asked as I heard Shu start sliding down. I sighed and started to crawl though the opening

"Do you love her? Because if you have any feelings for her…I'll be your rival." He said as I watched him slide out of the opening and land next to me on the Hospital Ruins entrance.

"I just hope we're not to late." I whispered as Zola and Shu stood next to us.

**Kluke's Pov**

I felt another fire attack get thrown at me, so I quickly rolled and dodged it as fast as I could. I couldn't keep going like this. I feel dizzy, my wounds from Andropov opened up, and I've been cute even more thanks to this monster. I can't go on like this…I'm losing to much blood. Then I saw a crystal and shards of light get aimed at the monster, followed by a fire attack.

"Kluke!" I heard someone yell, I turned my head and saw Andropov and co. running towards me. I smiled and attempted to stand back up, but I failed.

"Andropov….Jiro….Zola….Shu….." I whispered as I felt Andropov wrap his scarf around my right arm, which made me realize that he wasn't in the outfit I got him anymore. I coughed and soon Andropov wrapped his jacket around my arms and torso also.

"I got you. Which way to the others." Andropov asked me. I looked away from him and stared at the monster.

"Just past him, and behind those doors. In there I saw multiple jars, which meant that was the medicine room. I had saw Bouquet standing there a couple minutes ago…but I shunned her away so no one would get hurt." I told him as I looked at the door. Andropov nodded and placed me back on the cold floor.

"Just hold on. We'll save you and get this guy defeated for you." He yelled as he launched an attack at the monster.

"Andropov….thanks for changing sides….." I mumbled before I heard a clock chime midnight, and then everything went black for me.

**Saturday: 4/6**

Day six and this is already happening! This is getting so good. Well no updates till August since I'm going on vacation. But I decided to give you guys a good long update before I leave. I hope you liked it


	7. Sunday: April 7

Lol, the day of my anniversary of being on I'm on a boring plane XD Ok, so here's the next chapter. Well, I typed this during the flight, so not all of this was done on a plane XP

Enjoy~

**Sunday 4/7**

**Kluke's Pov**

My eyes started to flutter open, and my surrounding slowly became clear. I saw I was still inside the hospital ruins, but I was in a completely different room from before. I slowly got up so I wouldn't open any wounds from my battle with the Elemental Wolf, but then I soon realized I no longer had any wounds, just little scratched here and there. I gasped when I saw I wasn't in my usual Tenkai uniform either. I was in the outfit I bought for Andropov when we went shopping for supplies; it was the dark blue, long sleeved shirt with a single band of light blue going across the top. The shirt was too wide and long for me, so it stayed firm on the side of my shoulders and the length went to my knees, since I didn't have the matching pants on, it was almost like a dress…but with really long sleeves that hid my hands from the world. I slightly gasped when I realized my hair was down, which it never was, and when the door opened. It was Bouquet, and she had a smile on her face when she realized I was awake.

"Kluke! You're ok! I'm so happy! I was so worried!" She exclaimed frailing her arms. I sweetdropped, but them remembered my wounds were gone.

"What happened to my wounds?" I asked her as I got up from my bed. She smiled and pointed to a machine in the corner which had a step stool with a six plated screen.

"That machine is so cool Kluke! When you get a wound, no matter how deep, if you step on it there's this light blue light that circles you and heals you up! Andropov had to go on it with you since you were out cold. I think he's in the next room over." Bouquet replied as I walked up to her, but then she laughed, leaving me confused. "Oh yeah, your Tenkai outfit was in shreds' so Sahlia is fixing it up now. Andropov said he had an extra outfit so I changed you into the top, the pants were way to wide!" She explained as I walked past her and into the room next to mine. I can't believe it, I wasn't in a room, but a small area in the corner. It was the same room we fought off the Elemental Wolf, but there were curtains for privacy. When I walked out of my room I saw Jiro and Sahlia sewing up my outfit, Zola standing guard at the door, Marumaro and Noi started to organize were food and certain people would go, and Shu was helping people unpack, most likely against his will. I smiled and watched Bouquet run over to help him. I'm happy that she's able to spend more time with Shu, but poor Sahlia, she also has a crush on Shu, but she never sees him that much. I sighed and walked over to the room next to me that was also just a small area with curtains surrounding it. When I pulled the curtain across I saw Andropov laying down sleeping, I blushed and tried to look away…but I couldn't. He looked so peaceful. So fragile, as if you touched him he would shatter. I smiled and walked over to him and sat at the end of his bed and continued to watch him sleep, but then I saw hit eyes slowly open and I smiled.

"H, sleepy head," I whispered as I watched him sit up. He smiled at me, but then his eyes widened.

"Kluke? Kluke are you ok?" He asked as he placed a hand on my bare shoulder. I nodded.

"Yea…um Andropov…Thank you for saving me. I thought I was really going to die out there but….you saved me like a knight in shining armor. Sorry for the bad metaphor." I said as I looked at his sapphire eyes with a slight blush burning my cheeks. He smiled.

"No problem. And thanks for trusting me. I knew it must have been hard, since I am a traitor." He replied while looking away from my olive green eyes. I sighed and looked down.

"Well, your not a traitor anymore Andropov. I think you were just confused-but no offense or anything! I don't want to sound mean but I think you were just confused because you believed Nene for such a long time and you just couldn't help but believe only him. Sorry if it sounds kind of weird. But that's just how I picture it. I'm actually really happy that you joined us! We could really use your help in defeated the mad man." I exclaimed with a smile, causing Andropov's cheeks to turn red. I gasped and placed my forehead on his. "Do you have a fever? Your face is red." I told him as I looked into his eyes, but then quickly jumped away. "S-sorry! I thought you had a fever so I….I did that. Sorry!" I yelled as I bowed down in apology. But he just snickered.

"It..it's ok. I might have a fever…so I think I'll just go….to…."But he stopped his sentence and I saw his gaze follow me up and down. Well this is embarrassing. What do I tell someone when I'm wearing their clothes and I'm of opposite gender? Crap. This might not end well.

"Um…Bouquet said that I could wear this because you said that you had an extra pair of clothes and I um…uh…." I started, but then I came across a loss of words. I felt my head and shoulders drop down in defeat when I couldn't think of a better excuse, even though the one I used was the real reason. I watched him smile and I felt myself almost melt on the spot.

"You actually look really cute in it." He said, but then I saw his eyes widen and I knew he must have said that out of will. "I mean uh…oh the fever must have me going lopsided! I think I'll get to sleep!" He yelled as he pulled the cover of his head and he turned to his side. I sighed and walked out of the room to go check on my clothes and how their repairs are doing.

When I walked out of Andropov's room I got multiple stares and then a little girl ran up and hugged me.

"Kluke! Kluke! Guess what! On the radio we heard a Land Shark attacked Talta and destroyed everything! Thank you Kluke! You, Marumaro, Sahlia and Noi saved us! Thank you Desu~" She hummed as she released my legs. I smiled and then remembered something.

"Your welcome. But Jiro! When you guys came in did you happen to see a robot and camera?" I asked him as I walked up to him, I saw his face turn red from my outfit and he nodded, but then sighed.

"Yeah, but they were crushed. If I were you I would go look for some more." He said as he looked at the door. I nodded and started to make my way over, but then Sahlia grabbed my wrist.

"Change first and then we can go together!" She exclaimed as she handed me my newly refound clothes. I smiled and walked over to my room so I could change.

When I walked out wearing my Tenkai outfit I saw Sahlia waiting for me by the door.

"Come on Kluke!" She yelled as she waved an arm in the air. I smiled ran over to her.

"Thanks for waiting." I said as Zola opened the door, I gasped when I saw the remainder of the wolf in front of the entrance. Zola sighed and started to close the door, I guessed she was bored, but that was only a guess, she must be thinking about how the King was evil. The man she trusted with her life, her whole life, turned evil so I guess she just had that on her mind. Poor Zola.

When Sahlia and I passed the wolf I felt chills go up my spine and I couldn't help but look at the now dead wolf. I shook my head and started to walk down the hallway with Sahlia by my side.

"Well, it's kind of good those things got broken because we do need some more supplies. And if we use some bin we find, then that'll make everything better!" She said while placing her hands behind her back. I smiled, but then something caught my eye. A key. I ran over and picked it up and examined its form and texture. Sahlia gasped when she saw me look it over. "What do you think that fits in to?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. I shook my head.

"I don't know, but since it's texture feels bumpy and it has some slashes and chips, then that means it must have been lost when the doctors and people started to leave this place. I can't believe we found this, but were does it belong too?" I asked as I placed a firm hold on the key, Sahlia shrugged her shoulders and we started to forget about the key after moments passed. We were sure we would find it's home soon, but for now we needed to find some items. So we were on our way again.

"So…..do you like Shu, Jiro or Andropov better?" Sahlia suddenly asked out of nowhere. I slightly jumped away from her question.

"Well um…..I think of Shu as a brother, um….Jiro as a best friend that I could always count on and Andropov…….Andropov…….I think of Andropov as a……….um……..What do I think of him as?" I asked aloud as I placed a finger on my chin, but then I heard the key drop. I went to retrieve it, but then I heard some clanking in the hallway next to us. I gasped, grabbed the key and then dashed down that hallway to see were that noise came from.

"Kluke! Were are you going?!" She yelled as she started to follow me, very close on my tail. I exhaled noisily and came to sudden stop, Sahlia gasping as she almost fell through the hole in the floor that I realized moments ago. "Kluke, what is this? Why is it here? And how did you know it was here?!" She asked/yelled as she started to frail her arms back and forth in the air. I sighed and placed my hands on my hips and looked down at the hole, that lead had a fall of about four floors.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe an Elemental Wolf broke through the floor of the Ruins, this place is ancient. Or maybe something did happen here….." I wondered aloud as I placed a finger on my chin, then Sahlia gasped as she turned around, I also turned and saw a pack of Elemental Wolves, Fire and Ice, getting ready to attack us. I gasped and grabbed Sahlia's hand….and jumped. I heard her screaming as we fell and I soon heard the Wolves barking at us as well. I quickly placed a Feather Protect around us and we had a semi-soft landing, thank goodness. As soon as Sahlia realized what was happening she immediately turned and pointed at me.

"You could have killed me!" She yelled as she stood up and brushed off her beautiful, knee-length red dress that was decorated with blue ribbons and white frills. I sweetdropped and got up to brush off my Tenkai outfit.

"The wolves could have killed you, and that Land Shark that Andropov and I beat could of killed me too! Or when I fell off the cliff! But I'm still here!" I shouted back, causing her to flinch and then heaved a sigh.

"Sorry, but….thanks for saving my life…I really don't think it would be smart to fight right now." Sahlia replied in a regretful tone. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! You're right. There's no point in fighting with each other, we still need to find out were we are anyways. And we need to find out were this key goes too. Ok, Sahlia….ready to go find out where it goes? It'll be an Adventure!" I yelled while throwing my fists into the air. Sahlia nodded and threw a fist in the air also.

"Yup, now I think we should find out were we are first. Were do you think a map or directory is?" She asked as she looked around. I felt my shoulders drop and I shook my head.

"I don't know, if we can't tell were we are then how do we find a directory?" I asked, but then something in my head clicked. I started to remember the lay out of the hospital my parents worked in at Jibral Castle town. I remembered a the bottom floor was always the basement to hold extra foods, non-perishable, and extra medicine. I smiled and lit my finger on fire with flarus. I started to walk around, and Sahlia latched herself onto my free left arm.

"Kluke? Um….where…..where are we going?" She asked me as I walked up to a bolted door. I sighed and shook my head left to right.

"I really don't know….but I remember the main layout of the hospital my parents used to work at in Jibral. I know that they store food and medicine in the basement, so I figured that they would do the same…but not knowing when this place was built, it could be a problem since floor plans were different back then. But still….I never saw anything like this inside my parents hospital's basement." I said as I examined the door, but then I spotted a key hole. I smiled and placed the key inside and turned, perfect fit. I watched the door slide over, making a high pitch noise as it dragged itself across the ground. Sahlia screamed and dug her head into my shoulder. I felt my eyes widen and my body freeze, I felt like I was in some horror movie and I didn't like it.

When the door finished opening there were only a long path of stairs behind them, they eventually disappeared in the darkness. Sahlia gasped when she saw it and whispered in my ear.

"It looks like a path way to hell Kluke….." She whispered as she gripped my shoulders in a firm grasp. I nodded and started my way down the stairs, with Sahlia still holding onto me. I was about to lit my finger for some light, but she shook her head. "I don't want anyone to see us here and attack us." She whispered and I nodded, then the door closed behind us and I heard Sahlia scream and dash for the door. "THE HOSPITAL WANTS TO KILL ME!" She yelled as she collided with a wall. I started to laugh in this darkness and then whispered my fire spell and saw Sahlia sliding down the wall.

"Well, if we did use my power then we would know that the stairs turned." I said as I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She nodded and held my hand as we started to walk down stairs that were now turning around a support beam, but it wasn't like on in the castle, the support beam was smaller and if you went to close to the edge you would fall to the ground and fling right past the stairs. I gulped and then started my way to the bottom, Sahlia held onto my shoulders now while I used my right hand to feel the wall. I gasped when I felt a brick in the wall go in and the stairs turned to stairs. I gasped as I fell onto Sahlia's lap and I quickly closed my eyes, ready for an impact. I heard her scream and soon we stopped moving. I opened my eyes and I saw we were at the end of the stairs. "Huh?" I wondered aloud as I stood up and helped Sahlia get up as well. She started to clean off her dress for the second time today, I looked down at my skirt and shirt and sighed, it was covered in dust, but it would probably get like that again, so I let it be. Sahlia gasped when she saw we were in an empty room.

"We walked and slide down here for this?!" She exclaimed as she leaned on the wall. I did the same and the wall broke behind us. "What the fuck?!" She yelled as she got up and saw multiple robots and machinery. I gasped and ran over to them.

"These robots….this ….. What was going on at this Hospital? These robots where made to dissect things. So why are there so many?" I asked as I clicked a button on one of them, a screen popped up and I gasped as I watched the robots ripping out organs from living people; patients, nurses, doctors. I looked away and summoned my shadow. "Make them go away Phoenix…..Flarus and Groundus." I whispered as I looked at Sahlia with tears in my eyes. "This place must of not of been a real hospital, but a place were people take organs of others and sell them." I whispered as she pulled me into a hug. I gazed over at the robots and watched their software melt in the flames and a smile appeared on my face. Phoenix disappeared and my shadow turned to normal. I smiled and looked away from the robots. "Let's go." I told her as I turned around and walked out the door, and now that the stairs turned back to normal, I walked up them and we made our way back to camp.

I need to tell Zola about this.

**Sunday 4/7**

This was a short chapter. But I know on my profile it said that it would take a while to type the next chapter, I meant the one after this, a lot of Pov's will be in that one. I don't think I'll be able to type it under 15,000 words XD

Look forward to the next update on Monday 4/8 in the story. See ya soon.


	8. Monday: April 8, part 1

Chapter 8!? Wow, this story is getting pretty good in my opinion. Sorry for the long wait for the long update -_-' this chapter was hard to type since this is one of the empty spots on my plot that I hadn't filled.

Oh, and thanks reviewers! Every review makes me inspired to type even more! I think this chapter was tricky to get around, but it still made the story more wanting to read in my own opinion. But now I think I'm being a jerk and bragging about my story -_-', but here's chapter 8!!! ENJOY!

A/N: I decided to break this chapter into three parts. This chapter will the shortest out of the three and I hope you like it.

**Monday 4/8 **

**Kluke's Pov**

We started making our way back, even after the clock chimed Midnight. We spent our whole day just searching through the ruins, I felt like I wasted my whole day yesterday. I heard Sahlia sigh and I looked at her with a tired look plastered on my face. I looked at her with a plain look on my face.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as we got to the main door, the room where are friends were. She yawned and pushed the door open.

"I'm tired. You can keep going around if you want. I'm going to bed." She answered as she closed the door behind her. I nodded and continued my way around the ruins. I guess I wasn't so tired from sleeping in yesterday, but then the embarrassing thought of wearing Andropov's clothing ran through my mind and a blush found its way to my cheeks. I shook the blush away and continued my way through the long, endless hallway. I gasped when I saw a huge door with multiple chains and wood blocking it. I slightly smiled when I light my finger with my flames and held it to the metal and wood, causing the wood to burst into flames and melt the chains for me, it was just like back in Jibral. I heard the chains fall to the ground and I pushed the door open. I gasped at my discovery, it was the Head Doctors Room. I pushed on the door and was surprised that it was unlocked. I pushed it all the way open and saw dried blood everywhere and I saw Nene's symbol on the wall, but it wasn't placed there like he owned the place, it was burned in, and there was a skeleton in the middle of it. I gasped and felt my eyes tremble as I observed the carvings in the skeletons arms as I walked up to it. I gasped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around rapidly to see Andropov.

"A-Andropov?!" I yelled as I threw my back to the wall. "Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked as I jumped away from the wall when I realized I bumped into the space between the hip and hand of the skeleton. Andropov pulled me towards him and sighed.

"I saw a blaze and I wondered what was going on." He answered plainly. I muttered an 'oh' and pulled away from his hand and looked at the carving on the skeleton again.

"Life will soon be destroyed. People will go crazy with money rage. Many shall die. I shall rule. Warriors of Light will fall." I read as I started to look at the pelvis of the skeleton. "I, Nene, will rule the world and will have the Warriors of Light be slaves at my feet. I shall destroy them one by one. And then I will soon rule." I continued to read. But then I felt Andropov's hand on my shoulder again and I turned to look at him. "Andropov…how could you work for that monster?" I whispered as I looked down, slight tears in my eyes. "He wants to kill millions of innocent people…how could you ever work for him?!" I yelled as I threw my hand back and smashed the skeleton's pelvis. I gasped when I saw papers hidden behind it. "What?" I asked as I picked them off the wall of blood. "These….these are papers that have the weakness of each Warrior of Light!" I yelled, but then I felt a hand slam into the back of my neck. Causing me to fall to the ground and drop the papers. I turned and saw Andropov hold the papers, an evil look in his eyes.

"Thanks for doing my job for me. I knew that following you and Sahlia around would help me find something, and now that I have the papers of the seven warriors's weaknesses Lord Logi and Lord Nene will be proud." He said as he started to walk away. I gasped when I felt a pain shoot through my hand and looked down and saw it bleeding. I looked down at my hand and saw that I was still holding one of the papers that read _'The Phoenix'_. I smiled and shoved it underneath my figure. I watched Andropov walk out the door and I smirked.

"So, why are you doing this? Why work for Nene?" I asked as I watched the world start to fade.

"I want power, and after that, more power." He said, and then I blacked out thinking one thing.

'_You're not yourself.'_

**Andropov's Pov.**

I walked out the Hospital Ruins and walked into the Land Shark that had my good friend Schneider in it. He invited me in and I handing him his Scouters, I held the others in my pocket and tightened my scarf. I smirked when he started up the Land Shark and started to make his way up into the ground and to the surface. I started to read the weaknesses one by one.

_The Cat –Like the Hippo, the user can't fight well, but the user can strike slower with wet clothing._

_The Hippo –The weakest fighter, attack user with full force and they shall fall._

_The Minator –Make him lose his posture._

_The Dragon – Attack with multiple fighters that stronger then his abilities_

_The Tiger- Circle the area around him and cause him to lose his focus, strike when he's confused._

_The Knight- A stronger Fighter, break the Shield and he's gone._

I smirked at the strange weaknesses, but then realized the Phoenix was missing, but I quickly shook it off. She is the one to fall first sadly. She already knows too much. I'm sorry Kluke but you need to fall.


	9. Monday: April 8, part 2

OK part two of this day~

Can you believe I made Andropov a spy all along? How the hell did I get him to change sides?! Or did I?

I feel bad for Kluke in this chapter though. –looks around- Kluke fan, like me, don't kill me!!!! Here I give you an update!

-Note: Everyone Knows Zola is NOT a Warrior of Light. And did you notice how I jumped off the summary? I laughed and made an oops when I saw that.

Oh….and sorry this end of Monday was also short. I forgot not too much happened in this day, and that the next day, Tuesday would be the really long chapter. I'm so dumb, I broke this into two parts XD I though it would be longer when I first posted it.

**Monday 4/8 part 2**

**Kluke's Pov**

I awoke from the floor of the Head Doctor's office, the paper crushed beneath my figure. I looked at my right hand and saw the bleeding had stopped. I gasped when I placed pressure on it to get off the floor, but I failed and had to lean on the wall. I picked up the paper with my weakness on it and I started to read it, but it turns out it gives more then weaknesses. It says a whole biography on the creature's attacks! I made a guess, but since these ruins are underground they must have had those robots here to kill everyone in order to keep the secret of the notes being here safe. But then what happened to the main doctor? Did he commit suicide and hide the notes behind his pelvis? Then why does he have those carvings in his body? I gasped when I realized Nene must have had a robot carve these words in when there was drill marks in the body, and he must have had the robots killing the people not taking their organs! I gasped and then remembered I had to tell Zola about this, but then I remembered the paper in my hand and started to read.

_The Phoenix – The user is usually female since the Phoenix is female. The Phoenix has multiple Black Magic spells such as_

_Flarus: A strong Fire attack that does much damage to receiver._

_Windus: A gust of wind that can blow enemies away in a heartbeat._

_Groundus: Where the user throws their hands to the ground and at that contact the ground above them rises._

_Waterus: Where user summons water from deep underground or in pipes and hits rows of enemies at once._

_The Phoenix user can also learn simple aid attacks such as Fly, where the user takes flight and uses Phoenix to fly away from danger, and Feather Protect, where the user can make a shield that can crack under intense pressure, but the shield can protect her and her fellow Warriors. The Phoenix user can also use White Magic attacks that can heal wounds and battle attacks._

_The Phoenix user is one of the strongest Warriors when angered, and the user's attacks can go wild when confused or sad. Weakness: Concealed area with no doors or windows, but another shadow wielder must make the space._

_End of Phoenix _

I gasped and felt my eyes tremble. I had to get back to the others and tell them about this and everything! They need to be careful.

**Logi's Pov**

I smirked when I received the papers from Andropov.

"Good work Andropov. Now where's the location of the people in the Talta Village?" I asked as I started to gaze down at the Warriors of Light information papers. I saw him smirk and stare me in the eye.

"They were in the Hospital Ruins, but then moved to Lot Wilderness where Nene used to have Mechat Tests since Land Sharks attacked them once I got there." He answered. I nodded and motioned him to continue. "Well Sir, they we're thinking ever since they gave me their location they wanted to hide it for safety. They are actually planning things well." He said with emotionless face, so he must be saying the truth. I nodded and motioned him and Schneider to leave.

I shuffled through the papers and gasped when I saw The Knight on one of the papers. How is it that I'm a Warrior of Light?! I decided to put that thought aside for the moment and went on to look at the information sheets on the other Warriors.

_The Cat – Just like any other cat, they hate getting wet. If you soak the user's clothing that will slow down the attacks of the creature. The Cat Shadow Warrior has many attack such as:_

_Sand Attack: Where the shadow uses sand to blind the enemy_

_Claw: Where the Cat Shadow uses its claws to scratch you in order to slow you down, this attack has high speed accuracy._

_Hiss: Where the user and shadow make a screeching noise that will make you loose focus._

_Others attacks: UNKNOWN_

_The cat user is very playful and likes to play with enemies before getting serious. User is scared when out numbered or when there is a surprise attack. Cat shadow has good hearing and has good dodging skills. Fast attacks may fail, but using attacks that launches many punches at once will confuse enemy._

_End of Cat_

____

_The Hippo –The weakest fighter, attack user with full force and they shall fall. This user doesn't have many attacks or defenses. This is surely the weakest Warrior of Light since the Hippopotamus shadow hates attacks and fighting. The hippo shadow can't fight with physical attacks and only has two main attacks._

_Transformation: Where the user thinks of an object or person it wants to changes into and shouts a chant (Chant: UNKNOWN) the user can turn into an object that can help teammates or protect teammates. _

_Invisibility: Where the user turns invisible, but there is a reason this advantage is not always used (Reason: UNKNOWN) The user and Shadow turn invisible and can attack unsuspecting enemies._

_The Hippo user is known not to be a good fighter._

_Other Information: UNKNOWN_

_End of Hippo_

____

_The Minator –Make him lose his posture. This Minator is half bull and half man and is very precise in his attacks. If you attack the user instead of the shadow the user will mess up the shadow's attacks. Also the Minator can fight with the User a lot, so attack when they are brawling._

_Attacks: UNKNOWN (Physical attacks are the main ones)_

_Additional Information: UNKNOWN_

_End of Minator _

____

I frowned upon this, but continued to the next one. I already have his weaknesses, so it won't be so hard to defeat him.

____

_The Dragon – Attack with multiple fighters that stronger then his abilities. His exact attacks are unknown, except for the one stated below, but he is known to use physical attacks and he uses fire attacks the most and can control the flames._

_Fire Crisis: The user throws fist into the air in order to activate this attack. This launches a blaze at the victim/s and can cause serious damage._

_Other Attacks: UNKNOWN._

_The user can't be stopped by blocking the dragon's mouth because the shadow has powerful punches as well. The user is quick into the battle and just like the Minator the user and Shadow tend to fight._

_Other Information: UNKNOWN_

_End of Dragon_

___ _

_The Tiger- Circle the area around him and cause him to lose his focus, strike when he's confused. Though the Saber Tooth Tiger is a fast shadow creature, it can't help itself when bullied and can fail quickly._

_Attacks: UNKNOWN_

_Additional Information: Unknown_

____

I frowned and looked at the Minator, Dragon, and Tiger profiles again, and then I gazed at the Cat profile and saw that it also had an UNKNOWN written on the page. Are these the only papers that have information on the Warriors of Light? And why does my Shadow, the Knight, have it's own place in this album? Does that mean I'm a Warrior of Light also? I better go ask Nene…

**Andropov's Pov**

I smirked when I walked away from Schneider at a certain point in General Logi's ship. I'm sorry I hurt you Kluke, and I'm sorry about lying to you again. But I need those papers, I was sent there to do so. I had my conversation with General Logi and King Jibral before hand, so I knew that the papers where you were headed. I sighed and punched a window, thankfully I didn't break it. I suddenly grew angry and punched it again. I felt an emotion inside me rise and I knew I just had to say something, and I did.

"I'm such an idiot!!!!"

**Kluke's Pov**

I made it back to my friends awhile back, and already told them everything that happened. Now we were just planning our next move, but Zola wanted to talk to me in private.

"I understand where your coming from Kluke, but Andropov betrayed us and we can't trust him. You can't count on him anymore Kluke. It's the same thing with me and King Jibral Kluke. I really loved him Kluke, and now that he has this Dark Aura I lost hope in him. You have to understand, we have to make our move soon in order to save those in the darkness." She told me with a brave look on her face. I stumbled slightly at her words, I never heard her like that, pain and hope were mixed into her voice and I felt really bad for her, I knew she was breaking on the inside, but what she said next shocked me. "Kluke, I need you, Shu, Jiro, Marumaro, Sahlia, and Bouquet to head to Nene's. I need you to build a Mechat or something that can fly that can hold all of you. Do you think you can manage that?" She asked as she bent down to my level. "We need the Warriors of Light to not hold back because they have friends on the opposite side."

"But Zola, the enemy knows you're here. You get the Talta Villagers somewhere safe, the others and I can travel there on foot." She gave me a motherly look and I smiled. "Don't worry, we'll manage. And we'll save King Jibral Zola. I promise. No one deserves to be left behind." I told her. She nodded and stood up quickly, determination in her eyes. I blushed when I realized my words inspired her even more. She turned her gaze to the others, and then to me.

"Kluke… we need to keep moving forward. For both the people we love." She whispered as she started to walk away. I smiled, but then gasped.

"I-I don't love him!" I yelled in a flustered manner. She turned and looked at me with a look that didn't seem convinced, I wonder why? Do I love Andropov?

"Sure you don't Kluke. Now start building that ship." She said and then she started to talk to the others.

I walked into my room and changed into my pink dress, but only to work in. I planned on changing into my black dress for my mission, so I left it out on my bed. When I walked out I saw Sahlia and Jiro start to walk in and out with giant metal sheets. I walked past Bouquet, who was walking into the room I was just into to change, and I watched Shu also walk past me and into a different room to change out of his Tenkai outfit. I smiled and walked up to Jiro.

"Hi Jiro, Are these the materials for the Mechat I need to build?" I asked as I started to examine them. He smiled at me with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah, she said to make two of them so Noi and Zola can drive one in order to fly to the UnderSea Caverns." He answered as he, Sahlia, and I started to walk out the door to get more. I picked up a sheet of iron that was getting pulled off the wall by Noi, Marumaro, and Zola. Noi looked at me and stared.

"When we get back you're still going to make cookies right?" He asked, I nodded and started to walk away, but I felt someone pull on my dress, and then flip it up, I blushed and turned to Marumaro and Noi who were laughing and blushed. I whacked them with the iron I was holding.

"Marumaro you pervert!" I shouted as I walked back into the main door. I pulled up a tool box that I brought with me and started to work with the materials.

I started to work on this project for the rest of the day. They wouldn't be done till tomorrow. Thank goodness I got the help from some villagers and Shu's blacksmith Grandfather.

Logi's Pov

I just finished talking to Nene, and he claimed that he already knew that I was a Warrior of Light, but he decided to cast me as Warrior of Darkness instead. I called Andropov, Delphinium, and Schneider to the main deck of the ship.

"Everyone! We are qualified as Warriors of Darkness for Lord Nene. I hope you like your new assignments and I will give you the information on the Warriors of Light I want you to take out. Andropov, since you know her best I leave you with Kluke only. I have no paper for her, but since you spent most time with her you can deal with her. Schneider, here's the paper for Jiro, Sahlia and Marumaro. Delphinium, here's the one for Bouquet. I'll take care of Shu. Everyone, go over the papers I gave to you and we'll call it a day."

**Monday 4/8 part 2**

Ok, I messed up a little, sorry. Next chapter is the long one. And can someone tell me about Delphinium's personality since I forgot how she acted -_-' I might re-watch a couple episodes. Oh, and sorry about the mix up. Next chapter is the long one, but I messed it up when I said this was the long one and it was broken up into two parts and the next one was the long one and….yeah….With School starting soon it's messing me up.


	10. Tuesday: April 9

Ok, I had to right a new Summary because I jumped off the old one -_-'

**NEW Summary:** Kluke moves from Jibral Castle Town to live with her friend Bouquet in Talta ever since her parents died. She started to attend school when she learns a mad man named Nene tries to take over the world. So together with Bouquet, Zola, Noi, Marumaro, Sahlia, and Shu, they try to stop him. But with Andropov, the boy who lives next door, keeps gaining her trust, then abuses it to gain information for his comrades Schneider, Sandra (OC Schneider's twin), and Logi, General under Nene. So now, with Kluke and co. trying to save the world, will LOVE get in the way? And what will happen when they return to school?!

**A/N:** I have school starting the 9 of September, so updates will get slow after that….does anyone even read my story anymore T_T

**Tuesday: 4/9 the Final Battle**

**Kluke's Pov**

I started to walk around the Mechat that I poorly made and made sure all the screws were on tight. I opened the hatch door at the left side and walked into the open space, which was soon to be occupied with people and luggage. I smiled at my creation and climbed up the latter to the controls room, which like any other Mechat, it had to roof so you could feel the breeze go across your face. I smiled as I pictured it, but then heard Zola call me.

"Kluke, are they ready?" She asked me as I jumped down from the top. I nodded with a smile. "Now we need to figure out how to get them out of here. There's no way they would fit in the way we come through…"

"What if we open the roof? This dome is the closest thing to the surface, and we can get everyone out so when rocks and dirt fall no one's hurt." I answered. Sure it sounded like a strange way to help and save people, but I'm sure there isn't that much ground between here and there. I smiled when Zola started to order people into the hallway, and when everyone but us were evacuated, Zola used Killer Bat's Hornet Assign to cut the dome open, and I was right, not to much ground between the two points. I covered my eyes as the dust and loose dirt started to flow around the room. I heard multiple crashes hit the floor, meaning that multiple rocks were now crushing into the domes inside. I gasped when I opened my eyes and saw that the sunlight was casting through the giant whole in the middle of the room, but then I smiled as I watched people climb into my unharmed Mechat….I still couldn't believe I built one…but I built two and that made it even more unbelievable!

It took about half an hour to board items and people onto the two Mechats, and during that time I changed into my black dress, and I watched my friends, Zola and Noi, and the Talta Villagers take off into the left direction. I smiled and grabbed my red backpack that was now filled with some apples, a bottle of water, my information sheet, and some simple tools like a wrench, hammer, and nails. I had a blanket attached to the bottom and heaved a sigh. I looked up at the opening and sighed. This was going to be a long trip, and to make it worse I knew that even though this trip will be long, I know I'll see Andropov extremely soon. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Shu.

"You ok Kluke?" He asked with a tint of pink on his cheeks and I sighed.

"Yeah…but let's forget it for now. We need to stop Nene!" I yelled with determination. I saw Shu and Jiro nod, then Sahlia, Marumaro, and Bouquet chime in.

"Yeah, maro!"

"Yeah, Let's go Darling~"

"Wait!," Sahlia said as she started to point to each of us one by one. "There's only six of us counting me, Kluke, Shu, Marumaro, J-Jiro, and Bouquet….who's the 7th Warrior of Light?" She asked, but all of us shrugged our shoulders. I sighed and summoned Phoenix so we could get a ride out of the Dome. I sighed motioned everyone to get on, and then did. Once we got of the whole I returned my shadow to normal ,but I felt something slice my cheek and I felt my own blood ooze down my left cheek. I turned to the right and saw the one person I didn't ever want to face again in my life:

**Andropov.**

And now his friends:

**Logi**

**Schneider**

But who's that girl with the light purple/pink hair?!

I quickly whipped the blood away from my cheek, but the motion was worthless when he sliced my other cheek. I gasped from the sudden pain, but then regained my composure. I looked up and glared at him with strong hatred burning out of my eyes. I saw him smile and jump from his Crystal Shadow and smirk. I smiled and stretched my arms out, and then pushed them against my chest, then threw them out again as a blue and yellow light surrounded me. I looked up at Phoenix and smiled.

"Andropov take care of Kluke! Delphinium get Bouquet, Schneider get Sahlia, Jiro and Marumaro. I'll take care of Shu!" I heard Logi bellow to his subordinates. I felt my smile drop and then a smirk replaced it. I looked at Andropov with determination in my eyes.

"So! It's finally time for the Phoenix to meet the Crystal!" I yelled and then started to launch multiple fire attacks at him. I don't care if I have mixed feelings for him, or if he did continue to betray my trust. "WHOEVER GET'S IN THE WAY OF ME AND MY FRIENDS SAVING THE WORLD AND REVENGING MY MOM AND DAD ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE!" I shouted with tears in my eyes, and then the paper flew out of my bag. And then I felt everything go black, but I never did hit the ground or anything, I continued to stand as multiple attacks flung out of me.

I lost control.

**Jiro's Pov**

Sahlia, Marumaro and I were fighting Schneider just as Logi ordered him to do. I smirked as I finally landed a punch on him with Minator's almighty attack. I smiled when Schneider winced in pain, but then I heard Sahlia gasp as she was flown back into the sandy floor.

"Sahlia!" I yelled as I ran to her aid. She smiled weakly and tried to stand up, but winced as her right heel went on her ground. "You ok?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer was no.

"N-no, I think I twisted my ankle…I can't stand anymore Jiro!" She cried as she put an arm around my neck and balanced all her wait onto one leg. I looked down with a worried and frustrated look. Then I heard Schneider yell in pain, Marumaro wasn't done with him yet. I smiled, but then saw sand blow past me, but it wasn't from Sahlia since she was injured, and it was too much for a simple breeze. Sahlia and I turned and saw Kluke and the Phoenix glowing red and I think that was Andropov standing and watching. I felt my eyes widen when I saw a sand storm wrap around Kluke, and what surprised me even more, was that Nene's castle was now moving towards it!

**Bouquet's Pov**

"KLUKE!!" I yelled as I stretched a hand out to her. I turned to Delphinium who was about to attack me for the second time, she didn't have her shadow activated and was only throwing punches at me, thank goodness. I looked at Sahlia and Jiro and gave them a determinated look, even though they couldn't see it since they were focusing on that floating thing in the sky…WAIT WHAT!? I took a closer look at it and saw that it was Nene's! How'd I miss that? I shook the question from my head and decided I should warn Kluke, but she and Phoenix was glowing red…..that isn't right. I felt something hit my chest and I saw it read

'_The Phoenix'_

Ohhhh….Mysterious….WHAT!? I quickly read over the part about the user getting angry and going on a rampage…so that's what's happening. I took a deep breath and started to run towards Kluke and Andropov, or someone or everyone was going to die.

**Andropov's Pov**

I covered my eyes with my arms just enough for me to see what was going on without getting sand into my eyes. I gasped when I saw Lord Nene's ship heading towards Kluke and I, and then I saw Bouquet running towards me also with a paper in her hands. She quickly pushed herself into the sand tornado and ran over to me.

"Please, help Kluke!" She pleaded as she placed the paper into an apron pocket. I glared at her, and she then grew angry. "Do you know how many times you hurt Kluke!? Betrayed her trust?! Hurt her feelings?! Or make her want to die on the spot!? But you know what? She kept moving on and she kept believing in you, how could you do that to her? She never once told me that she never believed in you! She….she…..she really trusts you. And if you ever needed help she would help you! So why can't you ever return the favor you bastard! She's my best friend and I'm not letting her anger frenzy destroy her! She's not only stopping Nene to save the world, or revenge her parents like she always says! She's doing it to free you from him!" Bouquet yelled as she had tears fall from her eyes. I felt my eyes widen as I watched her run to Kluke and I gasped when Kluke's Phoenix flames casted Bouquet away. I felt my heart to skip a beat when I heard Kluke scream in pain, and then I barely heard her say thee words.

"Som-e-one…h-hel-help m-me" And then I felt my body react on my own. I quickly ran to her and dodged flames, rocks, water washes, and gusts of wind. I quickly tackled Kluke and placed her arms over her head and one leg on each side of her petite figure. I saw her open her eyes and I smiled. I let her arms go and I pulled her into my chest, a blush burning its way onto my cheeks. I suddenly realized our position was…awkward and I quickly placed her on the ground and scrambled off her. She grabbed her head with her hands and sat up. "What…what happened?" She asked as she watched Bouquet run up to her.

"Kluke, Kluke are you ok?!" She yelled as she tackled Kluke to the ground. Kluke winced in pain, but then started to laugh.

"Yeah! I guess that paper was right!" She exclaimed as Bouquet got off her and helped her to her feet. Bouquet reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper from before.

"You dropped this Kluke-chan."

"Oh! Thanks Bouquet-chan!" Kluke said as she placed the paper into her red bag, and then she glanced my way.

**Kluke's Pov**

'_Andropov…why is he here? Did he save me? Did….was he….was he the one who saved me from the crazy-ness of my anger? Why did he hug me? Why is he changing again? I…I don't understand.' _I thought as I started to star at him. I saw him grow uncomfortable and he started to place his hands in his pockets and shuffle his feet. I quickly started mumbled a sorry and I looked away. I looked back at him moments later and then opened my mouth to speak.

"Andropov, why…why do you keep changing? Why did you save me? Why did you hug me?" I asked him as I stared into his crystal blue eyes. He sighed and looked away.

"Orders. I have to keep betraying your trust because of Nene. I wanted to save you because….well I hugged you because I was happy you are ok, but I saved you because I…I reacted on my own…" He responded. I smiled and hugged him and buried my head into the crook in his neck and I smiled.

_It felt so right_

I then felt a strong gust of wind flow towards us and I gasped when I saw a giant Nene head appear above the floating castle.

"Hello Warriors!" He yelled and I gave an angry look towards the ship. I quickly summoned Phoenix and charged towards the castle and smiled.

"PHOENIX FLARUS!!!" I yelled as I watched the metal of the castle burn into an entrance. Bouquet followed behind me.

"I'm not letting you go in alone!" She said as she continued to run with me, Andropov ran to my other side and ripped the Nene symbol off his blue jacket.

"I'm done with him! And I won't let you die!" He yelled as he started to run in front of me. "I'll show you the way to the chamber! I've only been there once or twice, but I'm sure it's right." He told us, and soon we were at Nene's door…

**Zola's Pov**

Noi and I were already a the UnderSea Caverns, and the good thing was no monsters were there, so we decided to leave the villagers there since even if there were monsters here, they were weak. Once Noi and I left in the Mechat and was in sight of the Hospital Noi and I gasped. We watched as Kluke, Bouquet, and Andropov enter Nene's ship, then Jiro and Sahlia holding onto each other and Marumaro fighting Schneider, even though Schneider is injuring him as well. And I watched as Shu was in a shadow fight with Logi, I quickly flew in and looked over at Nene's Castle, King Jibral was standing at the top of it. I looked away and then looked at Noi.

"Noi! Help Sahlia, Jiro and Marumaro. I'll help Shu!" I yelled as I landed the Mechat, that was now falling into pieces, Noi and I jumped off to go help our comrades.

_The Final Battle was finally here!_

**Kluke's Pov**

I pushed the doors open and stared at Nene's wrinkled face. I glared and Bouquet and I started to walk in, Andropov followed behind us

"So, Andropov. You finally decided to betray me?" Nene asked as he saw Andropov not bow for him. I smirked and started to look fiercely at Nene.

"Shut it Nene! Andropov is on our side! Your dark days are over! It's time for you to die!" I yelled as I looked into his emotionless eyes. I gasped when he summoned a red horned creature that looked like all of the Warriors of Light shadow's combined. I heard Bouquet started to step back and I placed an arm in front of her. "I won't let them hurt you. I'm stronger then back then Nene! Ever since you killed my mom and dad I've gotten strong enough to beat the likes of you!" I bellowed as I started to charge at him, he placed up a protective beam and that caused me to fling back into a wall. "Kya!" I screamed as I hit the wall. Andropov and Bouquet ran to my aid.

"Kluke, are you ok?" Bouquet asked as Andropov helped me to my feet.

"The real question is will you be able to stop Nene." A familiar voice said as he started to walk into the room, my eyes widened when I saw it was King Jibral…why was he here. "Now I bet you're wondering why I'm here. I'll tell you. To stop Nene, I needed to get the inside scoop on him and my people decided to do whatever it takes to stop him. So we had to place that room in the castle. We never expected for you all to find it though." He said as he took out his sword. "Time to end this Nene."

"Very well. Time for you all to die!" Nene yelled as he started to charge up a dark orb, then I heard an extremely familiar voice.

"HORNET ASSASSIN" I heard Zola yell as she started to shoot at Nene with Killer Bat next to her.

"FIRE CRISIS!" Shu bellowed as Fire was also aimed at Nene.

"KITTEN'S POISENED CLAWS!" Sahlia screamed as she launched two claws from her hands, her shadow wasn't in sight, and her ankle was wrapped up, Marumaro was supporting her weaker side. Jiro ran to me.

"You ok Kluke?" He asked as he looked at blood that was trailing from me cheeks and from the top of my head, I guess that happened from when I hit the wall.

"Yeah..but where's Logi and Schneider?" I asked as I pulled away from Andropov, Jiro sighed.

"Andropov…I think you should find Sandra and have her help you aid your friends." Jiro replied and Andropov quickly ran out the door to help them. I smiled and started to walk towards Nene.

"Flarus!" I screamed as Fire shot from Phoenix's mouth towards Nene. I smiled as I watched it hit him, but nothing happened and I gasped. "What?!"

"Stupid girl, you can't kill me!" He yelled as he continued to charge up his orb attack. Shu, Jiro, Sahlia, Bouquet, Marumaro, and I exchanged glances and charged at Nene with our most powerful attacks at the ready,

Me: Flarus

Shu: Fire Crisis

Sahlia: Kitten's Poisoned Claws

Marumaro: Saber Tooth Tiger's Claw

Jiro: Minator's amazing punches

Bouquet: Poo Snake Transformation Magic

And then none of us could remember what happened after that, because we either blacked out or died.

**Tuesday: 4/9 the Final Battle**

Sorry for the short chapter again. No reviews from the last three chapters T_T

It's ok, I know ppl are still reading my story…I think -_-'

Ok I hope you enjoyed this and don't worry in later chapters everything will be explained. I forgot what happened with Sandra, so I decided to add her. Oh! Final Pairings: I got this Idea from one of Yamadori's stories.

**Main:**

**AndropovxKluke**

**ShuxBouquet**

**JiroxSahlia**

**KingJibralxZola**

**Slight:**

**SchneiderxSandra**

**SchneiderxSahlia**

**MarumaroxNoi**

**SahliaxShu**

**JiroxKluke**

**LogixZola**

**MarumaroxZola**

**AndropovxBouquet**

**AndropovxSchneider**

**ShuxKluke**

**ShuxOc**

**JiroxOc**

**MarumaroxOc**

**NoixOc**


	11. Wendesday: April 10, part 1

Ok, my animation opening by hand, no color, not inked, will be posted very soon, within a week and a half at least. I'm working very hard at it and I hope you like it! I haven't made a by hand animation in about 2 years so I hope you like it. On with the chapter!

**Wednesday: 4/10 – I will never give up!! Part 1**

**Kluke's Pov**

I started to slowly awake and saw all my friends laying beside each other as Nene took some of their powers one by one. I watched him drop Sahlia to the ground and then he gazed at me.

"So you're awake girl? Well no matter, I will need your power as well." He stated as he had the metal gloves disappear from his hands. I gasped and looks down at my black dress, my yellow belt was gone, making my whole dress now flow with my movements in a single motion, and my bow had been broken and I saw it's dark pink shards not to far away from where my head was previously. I stood up, but then gasped when I placed my left hand into a fist, it had to been landed on wrong. I felt a single strand of hair fall between my eyes and I then knew this was payback, not just for killing my parents, but for hurting all of those close to me! I watched as he summoned his red and beastly shadow and started to launch small purple orbs at me, I quickly tried to dodge but one ended up hitting my left ankle, and that sent me spinning through the air and I hit the wall with much force. I slid down the wall and landed on the ground and I felt the sudden urge to puke, and I did but instead of vomit it was my own blood.

"You'll pay for that." I whispered as I stood up from the ground. I whipped away the blood from my mouth and then felt my blood oozing from my cheeks and now my head, but that didn't scare me anymore, I wanted Nene dead so everyone could rest in peace, have no one live in fear. "I will never give up Nene!" I shouted as I summoned Phoenix, he brilliant wings stretched out and her call echoed through out the fortress. I smirked and then made a run at Nene. Unaware that someone was watching me.

**Andropov's Pov**

I had just made it back to the fortresses center and I watched as Kluke and Nene engaged in a shadow battle royal. Obviously Kluke was slowly losing since she was only one person against a mixture of seven shadows and she was going against one of the strongest person I knew. I felt myself tremble when I hurt her small frame hit the wall and I winced when I heard her scream in pain and agony. I looked at Sandra, Logi, and Schneider, who we just got out of the sand after being defeated but Delphinium was no where to be found, also watched with curiosity. I looked down at the ground and then pushed the huge doors open, there was no way I was going to let you die Kluke, but then I saw something amazing happen when I walked through that door, Kluke stood up and Logi dragged me back outside into the hallway.

**Kluke's Pov**

I got on my knees and started to push myself up from the ground, I felt more blood drip from my body. I was starting to get dizzy and the world was starting to blur around me, and I knew I might not have much time left. I looked at my dress when I finished standing up and saw that it was extremely dirty and I saw that it was missing some pieces here and there. I looked up and growled at Nene, but he only laughed at me and that made me grow furious.

"Foolish girl! Vanish!" He yelled as he started to charge up another purple orb attack, but this one was much, much bigger then the last ones and I felt myself start to tremble. I couldn't move, I felt like I was paralyzed with fear, but then I smiled when I saw the something amazing happen.

"Hippo! Har-lu-lu-lu~"

"Kitty, let's go! Nya~!"

I smiled as I saw some features disappear on Nene's shadow when I saw Sahlia and Bouquet stand up.

"Kluke-chan! Let's fight Nya! Kitten's Claw!" I heard Sahlia yell as two, long blue claws appeared on her hands, then Bouquet smiled.

"Time to Transform Hippo! Har-lu-lu-lu – skateboard!" I heard her yell as she transformed into the same skateboard just like before. I smiled and then felt and adrenaline rush and I dashed for the skateboard, the world no longer fading. I smiled as Sahlia and I jumped on and I felt straps tie out feet in, and then I saw a jet appear off the back.

"Make sure to steer this thing right!" I yelled to Bouquet. I heard an 'Aye-aye!' from her and I smiled. "Let's go!" I yelled and I felt a jolt as we started to fling around the room. "Phoenix, Flarus!" I yelled as I use certain hand motions for the attacks I wanted. I saw fire ignite and flare out of my hands as we started to spin around Nene with ok speed. I gasped when I saw him deflect it and then start to launch more attacks at us, Bouquet came out of her transformation and we all fell to the ground, we watched in fear as he started to charge an attack at us, but then I gasped when I heard some words echo in the room.

"Crystal Shot!" I heard someone yell and I watch hundreds of crystal shards start to hit Nene and his shadow, him not being able to deflect it in time.

"Andropov!" I yelled as I watched Andropov continue to launch his attack.

"Attack him now while you have the chance!" He yelled and I saw him start to sweat from using so much power. I nodded and looked at Bouquet.

"Bouquet transform into an bow that you use to shoot arrows with!" I shouted as I looked at Bouquet. She nodded and did just as I asked.

"Time to Transform Hippo! Har-lu-lu-lu – Bow!" She yelled and I grabbed the blue frame of the bow and motioned Sahlia to get next to me. She nodded and started to gently launch claws out of her own, every time a claw fell out a new one grew in its place. I grabbed one and placed it on the bow and started to launch it at the shadow and Nene. I felt a hair of hands on my shoulders and I turned my head to see Jiro glowing white and I gasped.

"Don't worry I'm healing your wounds." He said and I nodded and continued to launch more arrows, but this time I started to add some of my own attacks to it.

"Flarus Arrow! Waterus Arrow! Windus Arrow! Groundus Arrow" I shouted as I continued to launch more attacks out at Nene. I felt my adrenaline rush to disappear and I no longer felt dizzy since Jiro healed me. I smiled when I heard some more familiar voices, and then I saw Nene's shadow disappear.

"Fire Crisis!"

"Hornet Assassin!"

I smiled and watched Noi summon his dragon shadow and allowed him and Marumaro to climb onto it, I watched them do the same thing we did, but for them Saber Tooth Tiger was doing the claw release and Noi as watching. We all stopped our attacks and tried to look through the dust cloud that was surrounding Nene. I gasped as I saw his dead body laying on the ground, with multiple puncture wounds and blood oozing from him, but I saw that all of our attacks missed, but the one doing the damage to Nene was Deathroy who was stabbing him repeatedly. Then I saw a blue orb appear out of Nene's body and Deathroy devoured it. Then he started to glow green and his body started to grow.

**Wednesday: 4/10 – I will never give up!! Part 1**

This is getting so good, sorry if the writing and detail is bad.


	12. Wendesday: April 10, part 2

**Wednesday: 4/10 – I will never give up!! Part 2**

**Kluke's Pov**

I gasped and looked at the Deathroy that was starting to grew ever since he took that orb that was inside Nene's heart. I heard everyone start to run out, but my legs wouldn't move. I felt someone grab my hand and I suddenly felt my cheeks grow red.

"Come on Kluke! You got to run!" He yelled. I saw it was Andropov who was tugging on my arm and he sighed. He belt down and picked me up bridal style and I couldn't help myself from blushing more. Once we were outside I gasped and covered my ears when I heard the fortress explode behind us and I turned my head, slowly uncovering my ears and gasped. Deathroy was huge! At least as tall as the biggest mountain in Talta! I felt myself tremble, but then Andropov held me closer. "I won't let anything hurt you!" He yelled as we made it to the others.

"Andropov…." I muttered, he looked down at me and I blushed and looked away. "I…I might have to get hurt again….I want to protect everyone." I told him, now looking straight into his light blue eyes. He nodded and looked at me with a caring look.

"I know." He said as he placed my feet back on the ground. I nodded and looked back at Deathroy, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw Bouquet.

"Here, it's going to be harder for you to fight with your hair down. It'll get in the way." She said as she took out one of her pigtails. I nodded as she placed my hair back into a pig tail, and when she was done she did the same with her hair, a single ponytail. I smiled at her and then looked at Zola.

"Everyone, here's the plan. Logi, the King, and I will attack Deathroy head on. Jiro you, Kluke and Andropov will stay here. Jiro you heal everyone when they get injured, Kluke you protect him, and Andropov you use your Crystal Shot for long distance attacks. Bouquet, you transform into something that will hold Sahlia, Marumaro, and Shu to they can fly about Deathroy and attack him from above. Schneider and Sandra, you both stay back and help Andropov with the attacks." She said, as if she had already planned this from the start, but that was the best thing with Zola, she was a fast thinker and she could easily come up with a battle plan within 5 minutes. I nodded and I then heard Deathroy laugh.

"You foolish shadow wielders think you can defeat me! Deathroy? Or better known as Destroy?" He laughed, but then I heard Sahlia gasp. I turned my gaze to her and I saw her outfit was also in shreds.

"Destroy? You mean that ancient creature that destroyed and killed everything in its path?!" She yelled and questioned at Destroy. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye and then took an intake of breath.

"Well he can't destroy us!" I yelled, but then he smirked.

"Then let's see!!!!" He yelled as he launched hit hand into the air. I felt my eyes widen but then I smiled and summoned Phoenix.

"Feather Protect!" I yelled just before the hand slammed onto me. Jiro and Andropov were behind me and Zola, King Jibral, and Logi took that as a chance to get close to him. Zola jumped onto his arm and started to quickly run across it while Logi traveled to his other side and King Jibral in the middle. I felt myself start to sweat and my body starting to grow weak, but then I felt Jiro's hand's on my shoulder and he was healing me so I could continue. I heard Andropov yell and looked back and saw him attack Destroy's hand that was currently trying to crush me.

"Get off her!" He yelled as he and his shadow started to shoot out crystal shards. I looked back at the hand and smiled.

"Jiro move!" I yelled to him, but he didn't.

"But-!"

"Move or you'll get hurt Jiro!" I yelled and then he obeyed. I smirked and then looked at Phoenix. "Phoenix!!!! FLARUS!" I screamed as I then shot fire out of my hands and it engulfed the sphere shield I had around me. I heard Destroy yell in pain as I burned his hand and Zola cut into his golden eye. He lifted his hand from my Feather Protect and I let the spell down and Jiro and Andropov ran to my aid.

"You ok Kluke?" Andropov asked me, I smiled and nodded at him and he gave me a relieved look. "Thank goodness." I smiled and then looked at Jiro.

"Do you want me to heal you Kluke?" He asked, and I nodded, but then Andropov picked me up.

"I think we should get her out of Destroy's reach." He told Jiro, but then Jiro placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I think it's fine to heal her here."

"Well what if Destroy comes over here and hit's us?"

"Will you two stop fighting and just heal me out of Destroy's reach like Andropov said?" I asked and both boys glared at each other and then they moved farther back to heal me.

**Zola's Pov –I think we should give Zola a clap for her first Pov!-**

I sliced Deathroy/Destroy with my sword once again, but I knew that wouldn't be enough to finish him. He did kill thousands of people in the past and if I stopped here all my comrades would die before me and I was not going to let that happen. I quickly started to slice my way up and down Destroy's body, only caring about the damage I did. Then he took a breath of air in and blew it out, causing a deadly purple mist to appear around him, locking me, Logi and Jing Jibral in. I gasped and covered my nose.

"What a foul odor. Matches you perfectly." I said with confidence practically written on my voice. I heard him growl and I then winced. "What is this? My shadow power is draining…." I whispered and I felt myself grow faint, the last thing I knew was that my body was being thrown back towards Jiro and the others.

"ZOLA!" I heard King Jibral, and then I knew I must've fainted.

**World's Pov**

**-Jibral Castle City, Alumaru Village, Lago Village, Devour Village UnderSea Caverns, and other villages-**

"Hello this is the World News! We have very bad and extremely well information coming in from our Shadow Chopper Hawk who is watching the fight with Nene from a very far distance. We will go to our Shadow Chopper Hawk now. Harry, how is the battle going on? I hear a lot of noise coming from your monitor.

"Yes Clair, as you can now see Nene is dead after the Fortress exploded, but now we have a bigger problem. The Warriors of Light and Nene's ex followers are now engaged in battle with the past Death Warrior Deathroy, or better known to the world as Destroy, the being in that past that was created by Magic Users for war. Now Shadow Wielders, also known as, hold on I have their names: Shu, Kluke, Bouquet, Marumaro, Sahlia, Jiro, and Logi are engaged in battle. I hope that the 7 Warriors of Light can defeat this monstrous creature or the world could be doomed. Hold on Clair, I am getting information from Shadow Chopper Eagle. Serge how is everything on the other side of this battle?"

"Well Harry, as you can see on our Shadow cam is that Zola, a missionary of King Jibral was just flung out of the deadly mist that is surrounded Destroy. She is now being treated by shadow wielders Kluke, Jiro and Andropov. We have just gained sight of Shadow Wielders Sahlia, Marumaro, Bouquet, and Shu. It seems that Bouquet who uses Transformation Magic has transformed into a flying machine and is holding Sahlia and Shu who are currently using wind attacks to try and stop the mist that is surrounding King Jibral and General Log-Wait! We have just witnessed the flying machine that is holding four shadow wielders fling back towards Zola. We have just witnessed Bouquet, Marumaro, Shu, and Sahlia get defeated by Destroy! Can any of the shadow wielders defeat Destroy?" The news reporter asked.

Citizens of the World stayed in awe and started to cheer on their loved ones, hoping that they survive.

**Kluke's Pov**

"Zola…Marumaro….Bouquet….Shu…Sahlia….please don't die! You can't die!" I yelled as I slammed my fists onto the ground. I looked up at Destroy, who I couldn't really see since the mist was blocking my vision. "I can't believe we're losing. We're not going to have a miracle like when we fought Nene. This is insane." I said as I looked at my friends knocked out or possibly dead before me. Andropov placed a hand on my shoulder and I watched Jiro go from Bouquet to Sahlia to heal up any wounds. I looked up at Andropov and then lifted myself off the ground. "We can't sit here and wait. We can't just keep listening to Zola! We need to fight. Jiro, your really our only hope. Stay here and keep healing everyone. If you go down we all do. Schneider and Sandra, protect Jiro and the others at any cost. Logi and King Jibral are still in there. We need to stop Destroy once and for all! Andropov let's go!" I yelled and started to run towards Destroy. I looked at Andropov who looked confident beside me and I smiled. "I'll use Windus to stop his mist, then you attack at full force with Crystal Shot." I told him as I stopped only a couple feet before Destroy. This might just be our last shot.

**Shu's Pov**

I felt hands on my chest and I opened my eyes to see Jiro healing me.

"Jiro….w-where's Kluke?" I asked as I started to sit back up, but then I felt someone else push me down. It was Bouquet.

"Don't move Darling…you're going to get hurt again….you…you are going….WAHHHH!" She cried as I looked up at her.

"Bouquet…what happened?" I asked as I looked at her crying face, and that made my heart swell. I never liked to see her sad. Sure she could be annoying 24/7, but she was still my best friend.

"I got hit and I got knocked out and you and Sahlia got hurt and now….."she stopped as she looked over to Deathroy. I lifted my head and gasped. Kluke was using Feather Protect and Windus and was trying to break an opening in the Death Mist. I sat up and then felt Jiro's hands get off my chest. He moved over to Marumaro and I watched as Sandra was currently giving Zola first aid treatment with bandages. Bouquet answered my thoughts. "Jiro couldn't heal Zola to well so he had Sandra give her basic first aid. Turns out that that mist can make healing magic unusable for injures that make contact with it. I'm too scared to go near it…I don't wanna die!" She yelled as she placed her hands back on her face to whip away the tears. I smiled at her, but then stood up and pulled her up with me.

"I won't let you die. Come with me and we can all live!" I yelled and both of us ran towards Kluke and Andropov.

**Marumaro's Pov**

'Huh? Where am I, maro? What's going on, maro?' I thought as I jumped up to placed my devee feet onto the ground instead of my back. I looked around and saw Zola on the ground.

"Lady Zola, maro!" I yelled and ran over to her, but Sahlia stopped me.

"No Marumaro! We need to help Shu and the others! Let's go!" She yelled as she grabbed Jiro and Schneider's arm and dragged them to the others. I saw a tint of pink on both the boys cheeks and laughed. Sandra got up and walked over to me.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a actually sweet tone in her voice. I smiled and jumped up!

"It's time for the Devee dance of Love!"

"Can you do the Devee dance of Fight instead?" She asked as she started to run towards the others. I nodded and followed behind her. I could of out run her…but her skirt was flapping up so I wanted to keep looking at her nice and fluffy pink underwear.

**Normal Pov**

Kluke and Andropov were doing their best in order to bring the mist down. Kluke was taking much physical damage from using two strong attacks at once. Andropov was currently waiting until there was an opening. And now their friend reinforcements were on the way.

_But will that be enough for them to save the world?_

**Wednesday: 4/10 – I will never give up!! Part 2 **

Part 3 will be at least 5,000 words and will be up soon~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

This was supposed to be out yesterday but then I had to move the document because of errors.


	13. Wendesday: April 10, Part 3

I got braces….urgh they suck! I hate them XP I want the braces to fall off and die in a hole, and I want them gone….GOOOONEE!!!!!!

Here's an update

-I made a poorly made Andropov x Kluke background

-I will try to update this story once a week on the weekends since school takes up most of my life right now….stupid school!

-when I read back to my previous chapter I was thinking WTF what happened to Noi?! Well I decided to keep him knocked out…..for now! But he's ok.

**Wednesday: 4/10 – I will never give up!! Part 3**

**Kluke's Pov**

I heard footsteps behind me and I smiled, I knew they would be here soon and that enough made me smile during this trenchers fight. I heard Shu yell his Windus attack with blue dragon and soon an opening appeared, but only a small one though.

"Andropov! You might only have one shoot! You have to shoot when there's an opening in this mist and then you have to let all of us jump in!" I yelled as I felt more sweat trickle down my face. I couldn't register in my mind this was happening. All shadow wielders, good or bad, were working together to save the world, and Andropov and I were actually working together instead of trying to pick sides. I knew my smiled couldn't be any bigger then a grin, heck it must have been a grin because I could feel my eyes almost shut because of it. I dropped it and then gave out a war cry and casted my most powerful Windus attack I could manage and that caused an opening. I watched multiple crystal shots go through the hole I created and stop the mist from moving past it. I then felt my legs grow weak and the ground collided with my knees as I watched Jiro, Shu, Marumaro, Schneider, Bouquet, Sahlia, and the now eager Noi jump into the open vortex. Once they got in Andropov rushed over to my aid and lifted me off the ground and wrapped one of my arms around his neck, Sandra walked over to me and did the same thing. I smiled and then felt my hand lean over to Andropov. I felt my hair tie snap and then blow caused me to pass out into the darkness.

**Andropov's Pov**

I heard something snap and I looked at Kluke, who we were dragging away from the Mist, pass out and her head on my shoulder. I blushed, but smiled as I stared at her hair that flowed down her back.

'_I don't understand why she doesn't keep it down it looks much cuter….wait what?! I don't think Kluke's cute, I think she's actually adorable as a person- No I mean, well that's what I mean but I think she looks much hotter that way?! WHAT?! HOTTER?! Is that supposed to be in my vocabulary? .....wait, I never acted this flustered around a girl…does this mean I have a crush on her….or even more then that?'_ I wondered as Sandra and I placed Kluke down on her back next to Zola and I moved a single strand from her face. The way the sunset casted a shadow on her face made her look breathtaking. I took off my purple gloves and licked my finger. I started to wipe away the dry blood on her face and I felt tears start to spring to my eyes, how out of character of me. I quickly wiped them away and then glared towards the mist that surrounded my comrades. I had to get in there. I took off my light blue scarf, my other glove, and jacket, that now revealed my black tank top that was like Shu's, and told Sandra to put them on Kluke. She nodded and started placed Kluke in a sitting position and pulled the jacket sleeves over her arms and then zipped it up over her chest. She wrapped the scarf around her neck and then placed a glove on each hand. I smiled and stared at Kluke for a moment, and then started at the mist with anger. _'Deathroy did this! I knew Kluke would get hurt…but now I won't ever let anything happen to her after this!!! DAMMIT!'_ I angrily thought as I ran through the mist, and the reason we made a hole was so we could heal afterwards….but I didn't care anymore. I WON'T EVER LET DEATHROY HURT KLUKE LIKE THIS AGAIN! NO ONE CAN HURT HER ANYMORE!

**Sandra's Pov – I made her annoying so be prepared for a lot of Likes.-**

I stared down at my now dirty school uniform. I can't believe I wore it this whole time….and now like…there a war going like on. I looked down at Kluke and couldn't help but smile on how much Andropov cared about her. He gave her his clothes to wear to keep her warm, but we were in the desert so wouldn't it always be hot? I looked up at the sky and I started to see the sky start to dim and I slightly like…gasped. I saw the moon and it looked so pretty. Now I looked back down and stared at Kluke again. He knew it would get cold….so he gave her his clothes to keep her like…warm. I felt a blush go to my cheeks and started at the dimmed like sky.

"Will I like… ever met someone like him?" I asked my self and then looked back at the mist that was starting to fade and I inhaled deeply. "Like!!!!!!!!! BOUQUET AND SAHLIA!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" I then heard someone shift. I looked over at the figure next to Kluke.

**Shu's Pov**

I heard Sandra yell but I ignored her. Sahlia and Bouquet both got knocked out pretty bad and the hit caused Bouquet's apron to shatter into fine pieces of ribbon and Sahlia got hit so bad her two braids became pigtails and her blue bow came off. They both were laying on their backs and they were only separated by five feet.

"Dammit this sucks! Guys we need to think of something!!" I shouted as I stared at Deathroy's golden eyes. Logi coughed and then we all noticed his existence.

"General Logi!" Schneider and Andropov yelled as they ran towards him. Logi had a slash wound going across this chest to his stomach. I heard someone gasp and I looked around to see King Jibral sprawled out on the ground, I ran over to him and he coughed up blood.

"You….you need…..you need to attack…….his……golden………e-eyes………………………………………" He whispered as he coughed up more blood and then closed his eyes. I felt more tears spring to my eyes and then I glared up at Deathroy.

"DEATHROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I summoned Blue Dragon and launched multiple Fire Crisis's at him. Jiro ran over and held my arms back so I couldn't launch anymore.

"You idiot! Focus don't just launch your attack! Now we need to focus on attacking his eyes like the King said." He shouted at me, but then I heard someone's voice that calmed me down.

"Marumaro, Noi, bring the two girls back to Sandra, then get Logi and the King there also. Jiro you head back with them. Shu we're fighting here. Andropov and Schneider, watch our backs." Said the familiar voice. Jiro released me and I turned around and Jiro said my exact thoughts out loud.

"It's good to have you back Zola."

**Zola's Pov**

I nodded and then took out my sword and summoned Killer Bat.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" I yelled as my shadow transformed into my magical creature. I glared up at Deathroy who was currently laughing about us trying to defeat the botanical creature. I shifted and then smiled. "Hornet Assassin!" I screamed and multiple daggers shot from my Shadow's Hands. Shu followed with Fire Crisis and Andropov also started with Crystal Shot. Schneider launched his arrows and soon the mist was completely gone and Deathroy shattered and turned to dust and flew into the wind. I smiled and looked at the now starlight sky. I saw Noi and Marumaro come back and then I felt tears rise to my eyes and I ran over to the King, who Noi and Marumaro were coming back for, and I sat on my legs and placed his head on my lap. "Sir……You majesty? Your Highness…..please tell my your alive…..You can't die on me. PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!" I yelled as I cried into his chest. I always bottled up my feeling for him, and now their coming out as frenzy. I gasped when I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see his eyes open. I felt my eyes tremble and I felt more salty tears flow down my face. "Never leave me like that again………don't leave me like my dad…….I love you…….so please don't die on me……" I whispered and I felt his hand rub up and down my bare upper back.

"I….I love you…..too…….." He whispered and I wiped the blood away from his face and smiled. Noi and Marumaro started to lift him up and I smiled

"Let's you get back to your castle your majesty." I whispered as I helped pull him off the ground and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I saw Sandra place Sahlia on Jiro's back, and then place Bouquet on Shu's. I felt my eyes halfway close when I saw her pick up the almost lifeless Kluke off the ground and into Andropov's arms. Sandra then ran over to me and helped me aid the King since I was making very little progress on walking myself. I looked at Logi who was getting aid from Schneider and Delphinium, and then to Noi and Marumaro who were helping each other walk. I smiled at them and continued to walk. "We made it all back alive."

"Now we just need to restore peace to the world and repair it's broken heart." King Jibral muttered and continued to walk.

"So like…..does that mean the missionary spot is like open, since like, Zola is like, going to be like, a like queen?" Sandra asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe…." The King whispered, and then we continued to make our way back and maybe now the world will be at piece.


	14. Friday: April 12th End of APMAC

I completely changed the song to the opening, but I found this version will be faster for me to make and I can use the clips I won't use to make an ending too! It should be up in maybe a week or two since I only can work on it during the weekends along with the story -_-' enjoy this double day update.

**Time Jump 2 days later, Wednesday: 4/12**

**Sahlia's Pov**

I sat next to Kluke in her bed in Talta Village and sighed. It took us half a day to get all the villagers back and it took us a day and a half just to start basic repairs on the village. Shu's Grandfather went to Jibral Castle and City to help the Soldiers with the immediate repairs. I walked away from her bed for a moment and looked out the window and smiled. No more worries about Nene, no more worries about Land Sharks. I heard footsteps and then looked to the door and saw Bouquet there.

"I got a new dress for Kluke to change into." She said with a sad tone in her voice. I smiled and nodded and took the dress from her. It was a soft fabric that was a simple dress that had no sleeves, no collar, went down to the knees, and it hand no design on it. It was a plain dress but it was beautiful in it's own ways. I nodded and pulled the curtain across the room and started to change Kluke into it. Once I was done I placed the scarf, jacket, and gloves on her. I knew Andropov wanted her to keep wearing it and I even got the Nene symbol off the sleeve and placed Talta's on it instead. I pulled the cherry red curtain back across the room to reveal the other side with Bouquet sitting on her bed. I heard footsteps again and Jiro was there.

"Did she wake up yet?" He asked in a depressing voice. I shook my head and then he went to the table side and placed a vase with white tulips there. I closed my eyes halfway and he sighed. I looked up at him and he smiled. "Don't worry guys. She'll wake up soon. She would never leave us behind." He said before he left the room. I smiled and watched his retreating figure, and then shadow. Bouquet then started to giggle.

"W-what?" I asked with a light blush on my cheeks.

"You like him~" She sang and I sweetdropped.

"I guess I do……but anyway. Should we go help Shu and Jiro with the repairs on the houses?" I asked and Bouquet saluted.

"Yeah! I asked Shu if we could borrow a pair of working clothes from his so he gave me two pairs of yellow shorts and he gave you a red tank top and he gave me a light blue one." She said as she handed me my outfit and then closed the curtain across the room again. I sigh and then mumbled something even I couldn't understand and went to changing. Bouquet pulled the curtain across the room after we were both done and I looked into the full view mirror.

"This shows off half my chest…are you sure you have no shirts I could wear?" I asked as I looked over to her, but I saw hurt in her eyes. "What's the matter?" I asked, but she just shook her head.

"You look like Kluke when you do that. She did that every morning to check her outfit….." She said, but I just gave her a light smile.

"Don't worry…our best friend will wake up today. You can count on it."I said, but then Bouquet laughed.

"You sound like Jiro know!!!" She laughed. She then wiped her eyes and looked at me again. "Sorry I only have waitress outfits, that gothic outfit, night clothes, and my Tenkai outfit. My chest is bigger then yours so you don't have to worry about anything. I can tighten it for you if you want though, that shirt is a little baggy for you." She said as she walked over and used a safety pin to tighten the shirt. "There you go. Mine fits fin so I'm ok. Now lets go put our shoes on downstairs and help them." She announced and I gladly followed her.

When we walked out the front door I saw Shu have a slight nose bleed at the sight of Bouquet in his clothes.

"Darling~! Do I look nice?" She asked Shu and he nodded. She gave him a grin and pulled him into her chest. "Thank you darling!" She screamed as she held his head there in place. I never really understood why she would call him darling every day….maybe because she wanted him to know she liked him? Then Jiro placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You could have asked me for clothes Sahlia….."He asked with his face all red. I nodded and saw that he was wearing a Tenkai outfit that Bouquet made for him once we got back, Bouquet was really good with sewing….I thought I knew that. I looked away and stared at the ground.

"So…do….so do I look ok?" I muttered and Jiro nodded.

"Yeah….now we should get back to work." He said as he walked away to go get more wood. I grew angry and lifted a hand in front of my face.

'_He's kind one minute and then changes his attitude the next! Grrrrrrr…..how does he not know I don't like Shu anymore and now like him?!.....GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!'_ I angrily thought as I pulled the elastic from the bottom of my braid and that turned my braids into pigtails like Bouquet. I sighed and then pulled the two pigtails back and tied my hair up in the back. I looked back at Shu and then to Jiro's retreating figure just like before in the house. I sighed and looked at the villages entrance and sighed. _'I wonder if Zola or Sandra will ever come back to the village. I know she's with the King now and she's probably dating him so she won't be living here anymore but….I'm going to miss her.' _I thought as I walked down the steps from Bouquet's house and lifted up various broken items. It's going to take a long time before we finished up fixing up the village.

We worked on Bouquet's house for about an hour and we were done since we only needed to clean it up a little and replace some boards. I smiled at our work and then Jiro and Shu moved onto his house with his dad and Bouquet and I went to Shu's house to start cleaning it up since it wasn't damaged that much. We finished up in record time and looked at his Grandfather's Workshop, it was in ruin and there was a sticky note at the door. I picked it off and read it aloud.

"Do not touch the workshop kids because I don't want you to waste your efforts since I'm going to re-build it entirely when I get back. Thank you…….Ok so Bouquet I guess we can go help the boys now since Shu's Grand dad doesn't want help."I said and started to walk away to help fix up Jiro's house.

**Kluke's Pov?!**

I shifted in my slumber and opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my shared bedroom. I gasped and sat up, but winced my I felt a pain in my left hand. I looked down at it and saw it bandaged up. I figured it would have been bloody, but it looked brand new. I sighed, but then felt my body grow hot. I looked lifted the sheets off me and saw I was wearing a beautiful dress and some of Andropov's clothes. And my hair was done as well. I blushed and looked away, but his scent was all over the clothes. I couldn't pinpoint what the smell was, but it felt like home. I smiled and got up from my bed and pulled out knee length white boots from underneath. I put them on and headed downstairs. I looked around but didn't see anyone so I opened the front door and a smile lit up on my face. Talta was being rebuilt by everyone, not just the men, but the woman and children too. I closed the front door and looked around, I felt a breeze and I was happy that I was wearing some of Andropov's attire, but then I felt a pair of eyes on me and I turned towards Andropov's house and I saw him standing right outside his door. He dropped the bucket he was holding and the wind blew again. He was wearing a black tank top and his light blue shorts with purple ankle boots. I looked down and smiled while I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I smiled and looked up at him again.

"Hello Andropov." I smiled and then I saw him run over and run up the stairs. He looked at me and then pulled me into a hug.

"Kluke……Kluke….your ok…….thank god….." He whispered into the crook of my neck. I nodded and smiled as he let me go and I then felt something wrap around my legs. I looked down and saw Marumaro and Noi who were shirtless and wearing just a pair of shorts, except for Marumaro who was still wearing his Devee hat.

"KLUKE!!!! KLUKE'S AWAKE MARO!!!!!" Marumaro yelled as he hugged my leg even harder. I smiled and then felt more arms wrap around me and I saw Bouquet and Sahlia hugging me around my waist and Jiro and Shu also hugging me, but lightly around my neck. I smiled and then looked at all of them. Then Andropov stared at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Welcome back Kluke."

"I'm back……"

I smiled and then looked down at my dress and Andropov's clothes.

"Do you want these back?"

"Keep em."

**Time Jump 2 days later, Wednesday: 4/12**

_Trust me that's not the end…well of this story, but a sequel is on the way. Please Review the chapter and give me some input I'm going to go through lists of character names from games and anime and change some things up. Now here's the summary for the sequel and the title._

_**NEXT TIME:**_

_**Join Kluke and Co. as they start school a month after the Nene and Deathroy incident. But now love is really starting to flow in the air like never before. And who's this threat that's threatening to destroy Talta and Jibral? Then why do Andropov, Sahlia, Jiro and Kluke get stuck in the Under Sea Caverns as prisoners of war?! Join the Warriors of Light next time in**_

_**A Phoenix's Ultimate War of Fate and Hate!**_

_See ya there._


End file.
